x 1 x Sueño Ligero
by AngelToxicosis
Summary: Un, dos, tres... El reloj que muchas veces ignoro la perdida de segundos, envolvió a dos personas muy distintas en una misión muy conocida... ¿Que es lo que puede pasar cuando el Héroe olvida que es ser Héroe? El reloj sigue corriendo...
1. Capitulo 1

Nota de la Autora : Este fic fue inspirado en el manga de The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. Al cual le agregue un par de cosas que deben ser evidentes... espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. 

**_C_**_apitulo 1 .- Recuerdos Borrosos_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la magia existía y podía ser manejada por algunos seres de suprema inteligencia.. Existió una leyenda que dio origen a un legado... Todos los habitantes de esta tierra eran seres de suprema belleza con orejas alargadas para escuchar el mandato de las diosas Din, Farore y Nayru que crearon la tierra de Hyrule... Pero había una niña de 10 años que tenia orejas cortas... todos se burlaban de ella diciéndole cosas hirientes para su corta edad... que era diferente... Muchas veces lloraba sola... no soportaba su realidad... Con aquella tristeza escribió en su libro con suaves palabras...

_Siempre he sabido que no soy de este mundo, pero a diferencia de otros, no he luchado por buscar de donde soy en realidad, cuando intento recordar quien soy yo, un gran dolor en el pecho me viene y paso muchos días en cama, he olvidado eso para encontrarme con esta realidad... Todos me llama la "Orejas Cortas" ya que todos aquí tienen las orejas largas... y sin contar el apodo " La chica del Lago " Dicen que aparecí inconsciente en el Lago Hyrule cuando aun la población iba en aumento, no recuerdo mucho mi infancia ni mi niñez, solo tengo recuerdos vagos y como si hubiera vivido todo tan rápido que no recuerdo mas que algunas voces y objetos... Si, quizás ya no recuerde las burlas referente a mis orejas por eso he vivido toda mi vida con mi pelo liso y largo para así quien no me conozca no sabrá que soy una ciudadana normal como todo el mundo, aun que no entiendo que tiene de importante el largo de las orejas... ? He vivido con un anciano muy bueno, El no me trata diferente como quienes me recogieron, Se llama Aias, Ya han pasado los años y se nota en su cara el paso del tiempo, Se que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida cosa que me da mucho miedo... ya que allí quedaría sola... - Al terminar de escribir su libro, Naesse lo cerro con esmero, quizás pensando que así se le quitaría un poco la pena momentánea que tenia. - _

Por que siento que mi niña tiene pena? - Se escucho una voz muy deteriorada, era el Abuelo de Naesse, Aias, se acercaba penosamente a la habitación de la niña.

Aun ciego abuelito sientes mi tristeza, verdad? - Naesse se giro a verlo, El abuelo asintió con la cabeza y mostró las ultimas piezas dentales que le quedaban en su anciana boca.

Naesse... Niña mía... yo se que no viviré por mucho tiempo más - Los ojos de Naesse se abrieron de sorpresa y sus pupilas parecían moverse - Por eso te pediré lo que te haré prometerte...

Abuelito... pero que cosas dices! te queda mucho tiempo mas! - Le dijo divertida pensando que era una broma, pero el silencio del abuelo le hizo temerse lo peor -

Naesse... escúchame bien... - Naesse se quedo callada como intentando contener las lagrimas que se le desbordaban de sus ojos verdes azules - En un tiempo muy cercano, pasara algo terrible, eres pequeña, se que no lo entenderías, pero tu caerás en un profundo sueño durante 7 años... cuando despiertes todo estará maldito... El lago se secara, las planicies de Hyrule se secaran hasta parecer desierto... se congelara El dominio Zora... Cosas terribles... Por eso, escúchame bien, un buen amigo mío te llevara a los Bosques perdidos para que la maldad no se expanda hacia tu sueño... un lugar sagrado... Por eso debes prometerme que buscaras al Portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje... El portador de la Espada Maestra... es muy importante que no mueras... y lo ayudes en su búsqueda, tu eres alguien muy importante en este puzzle, Me prometes que buscaras al muchacho? - Le pregunto abriendo los ojos.

Abuelito... - Naesse le quedo mirando como si estuviera divariando - Soy muy pequeña aun... para eso faltara mucho tiempo, además tengo 10 años!

Pero a mi no me queda mucho tiempo... es un chico con una hada... Por favor buscalo! cuando sea el tiempo... - Naesse quedo muda, pensaba que estaba totalmente loco... - Naesse... yo antes era el gran adivino de la corte real de Hyrule... pero... yo prefije algo que el Rey no acepto por ningún motivo verdadero... Pero yo se que esta predicción no es falsa! Creeme... - Naesse se sorprendió por tal revelación y opto por creerle... pero... se acordaría de la promesa que le había requerido su abuelo? -

Abuelito... esta bien, lo prometo... pero vamos, debes descansar, se hace tarde! - Así acompaño a su Abuelo a un cuarto continuo de la pequeña vivienda, un cuarto seco que tenia una gran ventana, Pero Naesse parecía un poco nerviosa... - Realmente esta loco... - se decía a si misma... Como podría dormir 7 años? - Genial, perderé tiempo de mi vida en una profecía - Se rió para si misma mientras arropaba al anciano... Luego se acerco a la ventana, el viento le susurraba historias lejanas... la luna, blanca y reluciente se hacia notar en el cielo...

Quizás sea la ultima vez que vea la Luna brillar... - Cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza, luego se arropo para dormir...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El gallo sonó muy fuertemente más que de costumbre y Naesse se despertó exaltada... Se levanto para calentar agua en un caldero para tomar desayuno y se acerco al cuarto del Abuelo, pero parecía muy tranquilo durmiendo... Al cabo de la hora se dio cuenta que aun no se levantaba el abuelo, volvió al cuarto húmedo y se acerco a mover al abuelo, pero no reaccionaba, Naesse se comenzó a desesperar y al cabo de unos minutos, con lagrimas en sus ojos, noto que el abuelo había muerto... Se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió con sus pequeñas manitos su cara de muñeca...

No lo puedo creer... He quedado sola! y todo por una estupida predicción!!!!!!!!!! Abuelito!! por que tuviste que morir, he quedado sola en este mundo que todos me consideran extraña... POR QUE?! - Rompió a llorar ruidosamente... al cabo de unas horas se llevaron el cuerpo al pueblo de Kakarito, al Cementerio... era un lugar muy tétrico... y asistió mucha gente, El rey el mismo que lo saco del castillo fue a verlo. Naesse, llena de lagrimas pudo notar una pequeña niña que también derramaba unas lagrimas, no la conocía, pero le parecía familiar, iba a la derecha del rey y a su Izquierda estaba un Hombre, de piel morena con una gran nariz y cabello rojo... Naesse noto su presencia por que le costaba bastante respirar cuando estaba cerca de él. El Entierro fue solemne digno de alguien cercano al rey, Cuando llevaban el ataúd comenzó a cerrarse el día y a llover copiosamente... Naesse fue la ultima en irse, Dampè, el sepulturero noto la tristeza de la niña y la invito a su pequeña casucha que estaba en el Cementerio propiamente tal.

Él sabia que iba a morir - le dijo entre sollozos al Hombre con una pala al hombro, afuera sonaba fuertemente los relámpagos como si el cielo estuviera enfurecido.

El Señor Aias fue muy buena persona, por eso en su entierro vinieron mucha gente... - Le dijo con una expresión serena, La niña recordó repentinamente la promesa -

Señor Dampé, debo volver a casa, muchas gracias por la taza de agua caliente - le dijo mas serena, aun que la tristeza parecía crecer mas por cada suspiro -

Esta bien Señorita Naesse... recuerda visitarme de vez en cuando, hasta en mi Tumba si es preciso - A la pequeña niña se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante el tono de voz que puso la decir " Hasta en mi Tumba si es preciso " parecía feliz al decirlo... -

Lo recordare... - Dijo cerrando la puerta, aun llovía copiosamente y algunos candelabros que estaban estáticos en la Tumba de la Familia real parecían moverse, La niña se hecho a correr mientras las Risas se oían mas fuerte... No miro hacia atrás... y cerrando los ojos noto como las fuerzas le faltaban cuando estaba bajando la escalera cerca del pozo, vencida ante tanta tristeza se quedo allí por un momento... tendida en el pasto y con fuerzas solo para llorar y mientras la luna se hacia ver, iluminando, La quietud de la noche se hacia sentir... El viento hizo notar el silencio de la lluvia que fue quebrado por una voz de un niño con una voz más pequeña.

Debemos darle esto a la Princesa! Rápido!... ¿Navi? - El Chico siguió mientras Navi volaba alrededor de Naesse

Hey Link! - Al ver que el niño no le hacia caso se acerco volando y le pego un golpe en su gorro verde - Como puede ser tan insensible!

Ouch! Esta bien Navi... - Se acerco suavemente a la Niña - ¿Estas bien?

Naesse un poco sorprendida ante la voz tan suave del niño con orejas puntiagudas se levanto y lo miro, La Luna hacia notar sus rasgos finos, Nariz respingada, Ojos Azules y Cabello Rubio, vestido de verde completamente y llevaba un gorro verde y a su lado, una hada que la miraba preocupada. Naesse se refregó los ojos y se paro.

Si, estoy bien, ahora debía ir al Castillo... - Y Navi comenzó a moverse dejando una luz cegadora.

QUE?! No, hay guerreros esqueletos a estas horas, nosotros también vamos hacia allí, vamos, te ayudaremos a llegar hasta allá - le dijo Navi con una diminuta sonrisa -

Si, debemos ir al Castillo... lo mas rápido posible, Ven vamos! - Naesse afirmo con la cabeza y le siguió

Bajaron por la escalera y a penas al tocar la tierra aparecieron Guerreros esqueletos, Naesse se quedo a la Espaldas del Niño mientras el sacaba la espada hábilmente, Elimino uno por uno, tranquilamente como si fuera algo sencillo. Naesse en la puerta elevadisa vio a una silueta conocida, que al cruzar el puente que conecta el Castillo con el Pueblo Kakariko se paro y mostró una sonrisa serena, Si, era el jefe de los Caballeros que custodian el palacio, Naesse lo había conocido ya que cuando sus primeros padres no la aceptaron, él la cuido unas semanas y después la llevo con su abuelo... Les saludo fervemente.

Naesse, Debemos ir de inmediato al Bosque perdido... - Naesse parecía confundida pero asintió, el hombre fue a buscar el caballo -

Muchas Gracias Link y Navi, espero que nos volvamos a ver... alguna vez... - Les dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

De nada Naesse, eso espero yo también. - Le dijo Link, parecía mas adulto y Navi se apoyo en el hombro y con su mano diminuta le hizo un gesto de despido, El hombre subió a Naesse y tomo el camino del Noreste, camino al Bosque perdido. Cuando cruzaban el Pequeño Puente de madera de Bosque Kokiri, Naesse comenzó a tambalear, El hombre la sujeto por que sabia que la profecía iba a ser cierta... El Caballero la dejo en un lugar Sagrado, le dejo ropas de mujer adulta ya que de seguro crecería y la recostó en una pequeña cueva llena de hadas, tenia dos pequeñas escaleras... Se paro a su frente y dijo.

Padre, mi misión esta completa... espero que todo salga según predijiste... Naesse...Espero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo... - La niña lo miro medio adormilada y al escuchar estas ultimas palabras cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos... Por muchos años...


	2. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2.- El despertar_

Y los minutos se hicieron horas y los días, semanas y los meses años hasta que un día... los ojos Verdes azules se hicieron notar con mayor intensidad, se sentó para llevarse una mano a su frente que parecía mas grande cuando miro hacia abajo de su tronco, Su sorpresa se hizo mayor! su busto había crecido y su cabello estaba el doble del largo que lo tenia o recordaba y había crecido bastante por que la pequeña ropa apenas le cubría el busto y la falda le había quedado de minifalda, Naesse sintió una pequeña gota en su frente y una risa que no recordaba se hizo notar dando eco en la cueva. Se giro a la derecha y noto un pequeño atado de ropa , se levanto y noto que era para una persona de su edad, respiro mas tranquila noto que eran una especie de pantimedia de color blanco con una falta que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del muslo de color azul, y una blusa con botones al lado izquierdo, También lo que le pareció curioso es que traía unos guantes de color café pálido con refuerzos de cuero no hizo grandes preguntas y se los puso, También tenia un cinturón con muchos compartimientos pero cuando se arreglaba el pelo recordó algo y, una mano temblorosa se dirigió a sus orejas...

BAH!... aun tengo las orejas anormales - Suspiro totalmente disconforme. Tomo su cabello y hizo una trenza no demasiado apretada para disimular sus orejas, Su cabello castaño había tomado un color mas claro y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura. No sabia cuantos años habían pasado ni porque ella había caído en este sueño tan extraño... Cuando comenzó a preguntar ese dolor que apenas recordaba se hizo mas fuerte, se llevo una mano a su frente y suspirando dijo - Ni estas cosas extrañas se me han quitado con el tiempo, ahora creo que debería ver en donde estoy - Noto la escalera llena de telarañas y subió a ver que había ocurrido, que sorpresa de llevo, unos cerdos con lanzas estaba en una especia de Laberinto después, se entero que se llamaban moblins y ella estaba arriba de lo que dividía... y hacia atrás una salida para el bosque y hacia adelante una escalera que llevaba a un templo. Su sentido de curiosidad pudo mas que su propio sentido de la seguridad y fue a la escalera pero el templo estaba con la escalera caída, así que se quedo mirando un momento el tronco, así que valientemente subió al tronco y llego apenas a la entrada... entro al Templo húmedo y lleno de arañas... luego de dar vueltas en u buscando algo que le hiciera comprender que hacia ella allí... escucho un sonido de una araña... pero no pensó que caería del techo, Naesse apenas pudo esquivarla y giraba cuando intentaba acercársele...noto que se balanceaba al tener una distancia prudente... a la cuenta de tres paso por uno de sus costado, la skutulla subió por el techo hasta desaparecer, subió unas escalera y se encontró con un cuarto circular y que en él, habían unos cuadros misteriosos que tenían la figura de aquel hombre que estaba en el entierro de su abuelo, de recordar eso, comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Su mirada penetrante hacia que se le calaran los huesos. Después de dar muchas vueltas en el cuarto se encontró un Arco que estaba ligeramente apoyado en un costado y le observo que no tuviera ninguna trampa, hasta asegurarse bien, lo tomo y encontró a su lado apoyado la funda de las flechas, se lo puso y no era tan pesado como pensaba, debía tener sus 30 flechas mas o menos, Al recorrer un poco mas, noto que las pinturas desviaban sus ojos a donde estaba ella, Se sentía muy observada y ruidos extraños hacían ecos en aquel templo... Saco el Arco y puso una flecha, el pulso le temblaba ligeramente, agudizo sus oídos y escucho unos pasos muy cercanos , se giro a donde se escuchaban, venían de la entrada de donde no se veía nada, así que trago saliva y confió en su oído y lanzo la flecha, a los milisegundos después se escucho que la flecha tocaba metal, Naesse abrió mas los ojos y saco otra flecha, ahora el Pulso le temblaba completamente, Los ojos de las Pinturas miraron completamente a la entrada y Naesse comenzó a ver la silueta de lo que se aparecería allí, Tenso el arco y al apuntar trastabilló hacia atrás, vio mientras caía un brillo de una espada, La silueta pareció un poco confundida al ver esa chica en ese lugar, Naesse no podía verlo por la sombra que emitía el cuerpo. Pero al ver la pequeña hada noto que no era mas que El héroe del que hablaba su Abuelo!

Quien eres tu? - Le pregunto con una voz llena de asombro, el Muchacho se acerco ofreciéndole una mano, mientras guardaba su espada, La hada se acerco con curiosidad a la Chica -

Soy Link, pero que haces tu aquí? - Le pregunto con sorpresa, Naesse quedo en suspenso, era aquel el mismo muchacho que había conocido ese día... ? -

Yo? no lo se, en realidad la curiosidad me trajo hasta aquí - Le dijo con tono gracioso -

Este es un lugar muy peligroso! deja que yo me encargue de este lugar! - Naesse se paro y tomo el arco y la funda de las flechas -

Perfecto, encárgate de esto entonces... Como si no pudiera defenderme sola! - Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida con la cara totalmente comprimida de rabia Que se ha creído este chico!!! pero mientras se dirigía se hizo retumbar una risa ¡Los cuadros se reían! y ella noto que la entrada había sido bloqueada... - Perfecto, no nos dejaran salir...

Y tu no te ibas? - Le pregunto Link en todo preocupado, Naesse se puso a su espalda empeñando el arco -

Hey, no soy tan inservible, no por ser mujer significa que no sea igual de hábil que tu! - Le dijo con un poco de rabia, Link tomo su espada y su escudo mirando a todos lados -

No quiero que salgas herida, eso es todo - Le dijo con un tono mas bajo que el normal, Naesse noto el cambio de Voz y respiro hondo y agrego -

Lo Lamento, es que no me gusta que me traten de inservible, además tenemos que ver que pasara aquí... - Naesse agudizo su oído y sintió que Link iba a hablar pero con un gesto lo hizo callar y lanzo una flecha a uno de los cuadros y noto como... ¡se movían! el hombre montado a Caballo desaparecía de ese cuadro para salir en otro. - HEY! notaste eso?

Que cosa? - Le pregunto Link que no noto nada, Navi comenzó a moverse entre los 7 cuadros de la pequeña habitación en forma de circulo -

Los cuadros se mueven Link! Mira el de la derecha y el... ¿de la Izquierda? - Dijo Navi alarmada, Link se corrió mientras Naesse también se corrió para que cada uno tuviera que detener un cuadro... El de la Derecha salio de su cuadro mientras el otro se devolvía, Naesse quedo con su flecha en mano, pero Link no lo alcanzaba con su espada ya que se transportaba al cuadro del frente del que salio, El hombre iba pasando arriba de sus cabeza, así que Naesse apunto a su caballo haciéndolo caer cerca de ellos y Link empujo a la Chica para comenzar a golpear a la sombra con la espada, Naesse miraba como utilizaba maestramente la espada hasta que le dio el golpe final y se deshizo en humo... Naesse sonrió tranquila y Link se acerco a ella.

Estas bien? disculpa por haberte empujado... - Naesse hizo gesto con las manos para que dejara de dar explicaciones, Link quedo sorprendido, Naesse respiro y dijo -

No te preocupes, disculpa, he sido muy soberbia pero, lograste derrotar a esa sombra! - Le dijo, pero Link le puso una mano en su hombro y meneo la cabeza negativamente -

Lo hicimos los dos, si no hubiera lanzado esa flecha no hubiera podido acabarlo... - Naesse le sonrió y Navi comenzó a revolotear muy contenta, Sintieron otro ruido y Naesse había sacado otra flecha, pero solo era un circulo de luz para salir de ese cuarto cerrado, Link se acerco despacio como comprobando y le ofreció la mano a Naesse y entraron los dos a ese circulo...

Llegaron a un cuarto muy raro, que Naesse no conocía pero a Link le parecía totalmente familiar, una chica muy pequeña vestida de verde se presento ante ellos, Link pareció un poco sorprendido... -

Saria... eras tu la guardiana del templo del Bosque... no es así? - Le dijo y ella le afirmo con la cabeza, Naesse solo se mantenía callada, no entendía nada... -

Si Link, La chica que esta contigo...? - Dijo y Link se apresuro a decir antes de que Naesse hablase -

A ella la encontré en el Templo del Bosque, gracias a ella derrote a la Sombra - Naesse se hizo ver un poco mas y Saria le sonrió -

Así que tu eres la Chica de quien el profeta hablaba? la de la profecía? - Naesse parecía un poco sorprendida, pero sabia que era cierto lo que decía -

El Abuelo me menciono algo así, pero cuando me lo dijo no entendí mucho... - Dijo pensando. Saria se rió con un tono divertido.

Tu sabias que eras la otra Héroe del Tiempo? - Link se quedo mirándola y Naesse levanto la cabeza totalmente -

La otra... Que? - le pregunto, Saria giro sus ojos a su derecha y un hombre mayor se hizo notar -

Rauru! - Le dijo Link, Rauru lo miro y luego miro a Naesse -

Así que tu eres la Chica que podría haber sido la Héroe del Tiempo - Naesse se le quedo mirando como preguntando - Link, pásale la Espada Maestra

Esta bien - Link desenfundo la espada y se la paso, Naesse titubeaba un poco, pero frunció el ceño y la tomo, parecía mas liviana de lo que pensaba -

Muchacha, tu sabes por que puedes tomar la Espada Maestra - Naesse miro la espada y luego volvieron a resonar las palabras " Espada Maestra" -

Hey... mi Abuelo dijo algo de que debía buscar al Portador de la Espada Maestra! Entonces tu eres a quien debía encontrar!! - En su mano derecha se hizo notar 3 cuadrados que se disponían en un triangulo mayor, Naesse menos entendía, mientras mas le iban diciendo las cosas - Y esto...?- alzo su mano y Rauru la miro.

Eres la Portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría...Puedes tomar la Espada Maestra por que posees un Corazón puro, por alguna razón, la Princesa Zelda, la heredera de Todo Hyrule... no posee esa marca tan esencial... Por eso tu "abuelo" fue expulsado del Castillo por Blasfemias... Ya que desde tiempo inmemorables, todas las descendientes de la famila real de hyrule poseen la trifuerza de la sabiduría, pero la actual, no la posee... - Le dijo un poco extrañado, Naesse miraba la marca totalmente embelezada, nunca había notado esta marca... - Por eso debes acompañar a Link en su travesía... ya que si te dejamos a tu suerte, Ganondorf notara tarde o temprano que la Princesa Zelda no tiene la Marca de la Trifuerza y si obtiene tu pedazo de Trifuerza... no quisiera pensar que cosas pasarían... Ganondorf ya esta en busca de la princesa perdida... Como bien debes saber Link, Impa se la ha llevado a un lugar muy secreto que ni nosotros, los grande sabios sabemos - A Link le temblaba un puño - Seria tonto que perdieras tu tiempo buscándola, ya que como sabes... han pasado 7 años desde que sacaste la Espada Maestra del pedestal del Tiempo. Para los dos fue despertar de un sueño - Se miraron entre si y notaron que era verdad lo que decía el Sabio, Naesse le paso la espada a Link y él la enfundo en su espalda y puso atención a lo que estaba hablando - Ahora, deben ir a liberar los otros sellos... Suerte y Link, intenta proteger a Naesse y a Zelda, lo mas que puedas. - Le dijo con una expresión muy dura.

Naesse, espero que puedas cuidar de Link mientras yo no estoy, es un amigo muy especial para mi - Link se quedo mirando a Naesse y luego giro su cabeza a los labios que pronunciaban su nombre - Link... Aun que estemos separados siempre seremos amigos... verdad? - Le pregunto Saria, Link sonrió y le dijo -

Si... - Link no sabia si lo habría escuchado pero sabia que ella lo sabia... Así que en un túnel de luz aparecieron en el Pueblo Kakarito, Los dos estaban algo aturdidos pero Link rompió el silencio -

Así que tu eres la niña pequeña que no sabia defenderse sola cuando estábamos en Kakarito, eh? - Le dijo en todo de burla y Naesse lo miro con rabia -

YO NO PEDÍ QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAN TT - Y Link se rió de buena gana -

Vamos, no te enojes, aun queda mucho que hacer Naesse... - Le mostró una sonrisa y Naesse con gran esfuerzo se la devolvió -

Bien bien... ahora donde iremos? - Le pregunto y Link le señalo con la mano la montaña de donde salía mucho humo negro -

Allí debemos ir - Naesse trago saliva -

Allí ? - le replico ella y Link se afirmo con la cabeza -

No me digas que tienes miedo? - Naesse lo miro a los ojos y le dijo -

Link, nos quemaremos allí dentro! que no lo ves? - Y Link mostró una sonrisa mas amplia -

No! Si usamos esto! - Le mostró una túnica Roja - Puedes ponértela y así no nos calcinaremos... Son Túnicas Gorons... bien útiles

Y bien caras - Dijo Navi mostrando la bolsa escuálida que yacía en el costado derecho del cinturón de Link, Link se notaba abrumado y Naesse ante esa expresión se rió muchísimo -

Y yo me preocupo para que no te pase algo y tu te ríes! - Le dijo protestando y Naesse miro a Navi divertida -

Que tiempo... que no nos vemos Link! - Se escucho la voz de un Búho que estaba arriba del pozo, Naesse noto al gran ave -

Kaepora Gaebora! - Le dijo Link con Gran entusiasmo -

Vaya vaya, así que ya tienes novia, deberías no haber ilusionado tanto a las 4 chicas que dejaste esperando cuando eras pequeño - a Link le corría una gota de vergüenza y Naesse rompió a Reírse -

De que te ríes? - Le pregunto interesado Link, Naesse respirando un poco para parar de reír le dijo -

Es que me pareció tan gracioso... YO ser..! jajajaja - Termino riendo de la misma manera - Disculpe señor Buho, es que me pareció muy gracioso. - El Búho se afirmo con la cabeza para que no se preocupara - No sabia que tenias tanto éxito con las chicas, eh Link?

Si, cuando iba a recuperar las piedras elementales dejaba una chica en cada estación - Agrego Navi y Link parecía abrumado -

HEY! Paren, cualquiera diría que soy un galán - Dijo preocupado, Naesse pensaba para si misma Él es tan inocente... a Link le retumbaba las palabras " Novia " y "4 chicas" No las recordaba tan claramente, Pero Malon, Ruto, Zelda y Saria parecían vivir en sus recuerdos, Pero secretamente a quien deseaba ver era a Zelda, esa niña pequeña que confió en él y además que como la recordaba era una muchacha tan hermosa y el rubor comenzó a notarse en la cara blanca de Link, Sin duda su corazón latía mas rápido cuando pensaba en ella... Naesse miraba interesada y le hubiera gustado saber en quien pensaba -

Muchachos de Hoy... Deben ir a la Montaña de la Muerte, no es así? - Link y Naesse afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo - Esta bien, cada uno tome una de mis patas, iremos a dar un paseo!

Link tomo la Pata Derecha y Naesse la Izquierda, La Expresión de Link Cambiaba cuando pensaba en la Princesa Zelda, Era una expresión de preocupación, añoranza y dolor... a Naesse ya se le había pasado la risa pero le dolía el Estomago como nunca, al cabo de los minutos estaban en el cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte, Kaepora solo los dejo en la cueva aledaña para ingresar y se despidió de ellos, Los dos se Despidieron afectuosamente del Búho y entraron Callados, Ya se hacia de noche, refrescaba, pero en el Cráter hacia un calor intenso... y en una gran piscina de Lava se encontraba una gran serpiente que se movía con frenesí... Naesse quedo estupefacta al Notar la expresión de Tristeza de Link y Navi al ver la Serpiente... Ligeramente se alejaron de la piscina a un lugar en donde la Serpiente no pudiera verlos, Naesse se acerco y le pregunto.

Que pasa Link...? Navi...?- Él solo se limito a mirar el piso y se sentó con una expresión muy triste, Navi se apoyo en su hombro derecho y con voz suave comenzó a contar lo que parecía un relato muy antiguo... -

Veras Naesse... Cuando aun era pequeño... cuando recién había salido del Bosque Kokiri... me sentía tan solo que vi en el mercado de Hyrule una criatura en una jaula, me mostró una expresión tan triste que yo sucumbí ante sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza... Me gaste todo mi dinero - Dijo riéndose amargamente - Estaba especialmente enojado cuando esta criatura no me respetaba... incluso cuando me quemo sin razón... jajaja... él me seguía, de seguro que también se sentía muy solo... Incluso como no tenia dinero pesque un pescado y le iba a dar un pedazo pero se lo comió todo - Naesse no pudo ocultar una sonrisa triste - ya era de noche y lo había juzgado muy mal... por que había aparecido un Guerrero esqueleto y no me había dado cuenta pero él me protegió... ¡Incluso se aprendió mi nombre... Navi me había comentado que habían poca raza de dragones en esta región que hablaban... ! - Trago saliva y prosiguió - Creo que cuando desaparecí... cuando perdí 7 años de mi vida... cuando saque la Espada Maestra y Cuando Zelda me lanzo la Ocarina del tiempo... debió quedarse solo... y ahora Ganondorf lo esta utilizando! No, No permitiré que lastime mas a gente! Pero... - Se expandió el silencio lastimero de un dolor profundo, Link respiro mas agitadamente - no puedo matarlo... no puedo... es mi amigo! - Naesse le puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo y él puso la suya arriba -

Pues si no lo haces, Ese dragón... Volvagia... Y se comerá todos los Gorons ! y la montaña de la muerte hará explosión cubriendo de lava a todo Hyrule... - Le dijo una voz ronca

Link saco la espada y Naesse apunto con el Arco, Era un Joven con un gran ojo con una lagrima en su pecho y llevaba vendas que no dejaban ver su rostro al descubierto.

Quien eres?! - Dijo Link parándose a su frente y Naesse no dejaba de apuntarlo en el suelo -

Un Sheikah...? - Dijo Navi un poco sorprendida -

Soy Sheik, unos de los últimos de mi tribu, los Sheikah, Si no lo matas, él te matara primero Link - le dijo con tono preocupado, Sabia que tenia razón...

LO SE! Pero Lo haré recordar! - Naesse bajo la Flecha y se paro cerca de Link - Lo haré recordar... ! - Desenvaino al espada y salio al volcán en donde estaba el Dragón, Naesse lo siguió y Sheik se quedo al Margen, mirando todo -

¡¡SOY YO LINK!! ¡¡RECUERDA!! - Le dijo parándose frente al Dragón, el Dragón abrió sus ojos llenos de Maldad y abrió sus grandes fauces para lanzar una bocanada de Fuego, ya se iba volviendo roja la esfera en el hocico del animal, hasta que una flecha recorrió la piscina de Lava y le llego en un ojo, El dragón cerro sus fauces y Link aprovecho para cortarle el cuello... La Cabeza salto muy cerca de él, mientras que su cuerpo se hundía en la lava y el calor se hizo mas grande, Naesse no podía ver con todo el humo pero el Silencio de las burbujas se comenzó a calmar... Link se acerco con la espada baja a la Cabeza, pero... algo había cambiado en su expresión...

El Dragón pestañeo y vio al Héroe del Tiempo a su frente, Link abrió los ojos cuando escucho débilmente su nombre... El Dragón lo recordaba! Algunas lagrimas derramo el Dragón antes de finalmente morir... -

Naesse se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraba Link, Link parecía muy afectado, solo se quedo mirando la Cabeza inerte, Naesse Escucho unos Pasos y sin notarlo ni siquiera ella estaba apuntando a un Viejo Goron que muy pesadamente caminaba hacia ellos...

Gracias hermano. En nombre de toda la Tribu te lo agradezco - Dijo un viejo Goron que caminaba al encuentro con Link - He despertado como El Sabio del Fuego... Pero parece que esto ha sido demasiado duro para ti... - Link desvió su mirada triste al Viejo Goron - Entiendo tus sentimientos, así que quédate aquí por un tiempo y enfría tu mente... Si erupcionas no podrás vencerlo...

Entiendo Darunia... Pero ¡¡No puedo perdonar a Ganondorf!! - Dijo Link empuñando su espada con más fuerza -

Link... Creo que es mejor que descansemos y mañana volvamos a tomar nuestro camino... no crees? - Le dijo con una sonrisa Naesse, Link que parecía un poco aturdido solo asintió con la cabeza -

Se dirigieron al pueblo goron por la entrada secreta de la montaña, Allí se celebro un gran banquete del cual Link no probo ningún bocado, se retiro diciendo que le dolía la Cabeza y Navi le seguía de Cerca, Naesse se quedo con los Gorons.

Así que Link ya había venido antes...? - Pregunto Interesada a un Pequeño Goron, este le afirmo con la cabeza -

Si, mi padre siempre me contaba que él había venido en busca del Jefe Darunia por que necesitaba la piedra elemental de fuego, en esos tiempo Ganondorf ya andaba detrás de la Trifuerza... de nuestra cueva, en donde nos alimentamos había un dragón que se volvió violento por culpa de Ganondorf... ya que el Jefe Darunia se había revelado ante él, negándole la roca elemental de fuego... mi padre tubo que guiar a Link en donde se encontraba ese Dragón Dodongo, Tenia miedo, ya que El Rey Dragón Dodongo se comía a los Gorons, por que muchos gorons habían ido arriesgando sus vidas por comida... y nunca volvían... igual que El Dragón Volvagia... Pero Link fue muy valiente y venció a ese Dodongo con las bombas flores que creen solo en ese lugar... desde ese entonces El jefe Darunia y Link han sido hermanos y el ha vuelto a salvarnos! - Dijo muy feliz y medio atragantado con el pedazo de roca que tenia en su boca. A los Segundos después Naesse se retiro por que debían levantarse temprano y le pidió disculpas por su retiro y que continuaran la fiesta sin ella. Los Gorons le hicieron caso y fue conducida a una habitación continua a la de Link, apenas se recostó se durmió.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3. - Y las Sombras te llaman..._

Así amaneció otro día mas iluminado y Naesse despertó un poco mas descansada, Se levanto sin saber la hora parece que durmió demasiado y se acerco a la Habitación continua, Pero Link ya no estaba en su cama. Rápidamente se regreso a la suya y ¡ Sus Flechas no estaban!

Hey! Dormilona, estas buscando esto? - Le dijo Link con un mejor animo desde la puerta, Naesse no evito alegrarse por el estado de animo de Link, se acerco y lo abrazo -

Que bueno que estés mejor! - Link sentía como sus mejillas se iban poniendo de color y Naesse se alejo -

Link se quedo embelezado mirando a la Muchacha, pero derrepente noto que algo le faltaba - Me quitaste las flechas! - Le dijo Link un poco desilusionado -

Jajajaja, no mal intérpretes! pero de verdad me alegro que estés mejor! - le dijo moviendo la mano a su espalda, se acerco a la Cama buscando el Arco pero... -

Yo soy más rápido que tu - Le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente maligna y Naesse se acerco a él, pero al ser mas alto no alcanzaba el Arco, al intentar alcanzarlo trastabillo con el pie de Link y cayo encima de él, y con el impulso quedaron a cms de la cara del otro -

Ejem! Ves? esto pasa simplemente por andar jugando! - Le dijo a Link y Link no parecía para nada incomodo en esa situación, Naesse le golpeo la cabeza suavemente con un borde del Arco y se paro, pero al salir de la habitación noto que la cara le ardía y le vino una risa tonta que no recordaba aun de niña -

Link que aun estaba en la habitación meneo fervientemente la cabeza y se llevo las manos a la sien, Tomo su escudo y la Espada Maestra y se dirigió a fuera de la aldea Goron - Y donde se habrá metido esta muchacha!?

Hablas como si fuera una chica pequeña - Le dijo un poco titubeante y aun con vergüenza - Link, tu no me tratas distinto de los demás por tener orejas cortas... por que?

Ah, eso era, Naesse, yo en el Bosque Kokiri era un niño rechazado por ser distinto... en el Bosque todos tenían Hadas, en cambio yo no tenia... sufrí mucho... pero tenia una muy buena amiga, Saria, la Sabio del Bosque... ella nunca me discrimino, siempre me acepto como era, por eso ella es una persona tan querida para mi - Naesse asintió con la cabeza, se desarmo la trenza y dejo ver sus orejas, Link se acerco a verlas -

Siempre debo usar el cabello así por que si no, se burlan de mi... la chica de las orejas cortas... - Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa triste - Nunca he sabido por que nací con las orejas cortas... - Su cabello castaño claro se desparramaba por los hombros de Naesse formándoseles unos rulos en las puntas, miro el suelo tristemente hasta que una oleada de perfume la hizo darse cuenta que Link la abrazaba, se quedo como estaba, no reacciono a nada -

Si, se lo que se siente... por lo menos yo tengo a Navi, pero tu vivirás con eso para toda tu vida... La gente no puede ver mas allá de las apariencias... Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te acepte como para mi lo fue Saria... - Le dijo abrazándola un poco mas -

Te tengo a ti, que no hizo diferencias... creo que es suficiente - Dijo Naesse sonriendo mientras pensaba Su abrazo es tan reconfortante... Quisiera que nunca se acabara... Naesse se estaba embelezando con el olor de Link, quizás no era sano, pero el olor la mareaba, le parecía tan agradable... respiraba mas cortamente y los instantes parecían eternos... cerro los ojos y el calor se hizo sentir abruptamente, creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas por que vio un lugar de color blanco, giro su cabeza hacia un lado y vio una inmensa ventana de metal... y el dolor intenso se hizo notar haciéndole expresar un grito mudo... perdió el conocimiento y sentía que el frió volvía a su cuerpo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos noto que estaba en una cama y Link yacía a su lado.

Naesse, estas bien? - Le pregunto preocupado, Naesse se recostó -

Que me ocurrió? - Le pregunto clavando sus pupilas Azules en él -

Cuando estábamos abrazados, derrepente de desvaneciste y yo alcance a tomarte para que no cayeras y te atraje aquí para ver si reaccionaba, te tuve un buen rato en mis brazos pero no reaccionabas... me asustaste, de veras me asustaste... - Dijo preocupado, Naesse pestaño confundida y intento levantarse, pero Link se lo impidió - Pero a donde crees que vas! no puedes salir así! - Naesse lo miro con una expresión dura que nunca le había mostrado, Pero Link no daría su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera por esa mirada - No importa lo que pienses... Eres demasiado importante en esta búsqueda para que muera! - Le dijo con la sien toda arrugada y parecía totalmente molesto, pero Naesse desvió la mirada, apretó los labios con desmesuro, Link pestaño algo arrepentido y se sentó a su lado y Naesse se acostó dándole la espalda y el Muchacho respiro sonoramente y siguió hablando - Yo iré al Pueblo Kakariko para saber si alguien sabe donde se encuentra el otro sabio... No hagas ninguna tontería - Le dio una ultima mirada a la muchacha pálida Y débil y se fue con Navi a Pueblo Kakariko... Espero Naesse no escuchar sus pasos y dio libertad a un par de lagrimas que rodaban extrañamente en sus mejillas. Se acurruco entre las ropas como queriendo sentirse protegida pero nadie logro callar la inmensa pena que estaba haciendo eco en su alma...

_Y el cielo volvió a llorar como hace algunos días atrás... Ecos perdidos de esperanza se escuchaban a lo lejos... Y otras lagrimas se hacían sentir al otro lado del espejo..._

No pudo evitar llorar por la tremenda injusticia y quizás que fue lo peor...

" No importa lo que pienses... Eres demasiado importante en esta búsqueda para que muera! " Se quito el guante para mirar con atención el dorso de la mano... y allí estaba... - Será que solo soy importante por esto? - Otras lagrimas se dieron cita para expresar el dolor...

Navi que no pudo entender lo que había pasado, estaba callada cerca de Link, Link no emitió palabra hasta que salio del pueblo Goron y solo dijo que cuidaran de Naesse y sus labios se cerraron, mientras pensaba confusamente lo que había ocurrido... Mientras bajaba de la Montaña de la muerte se le venían los recuerdos de aquella tarde q conoció a Zelda... Había pagado su comida ya que el no sabia que era "Pagar por lo que comes" una sonrisa triste y seca se vino a sus labios y se paro pensando que seguramente seguía a una sombra... que quizás estaba muerta... Zelda era un recuerdo muy preciado para él...

No importa si tengo que recorrer todo Hyrule para encontrarte ... Zelda... - Dijo en un tono bajo que apenas Navi logro escuchar...

Y así se hizo tarde, Naesse se durmió por el cansancio con la suave brisa de un día de Verano y Link después de mucho caminar por el desértico clima reinante, llego a Kakarito en Altas Horas de la Noche.

Por fin llegamos, Pueblo Kakariko... - Dijo suspirando agitado...

Cuidado Link! - Dijo Navi y Link apenas pudo evitar la Daga que había rosado su costado izquierdo, cortando un poco la ropa, Saco la Espada y el Escudo y pudo evitar el Ataque frontal que una sombra visiblemente de mujer con el escudo, pero fue tal el impacto que cayo al suelo. Al Abrir los ojos se encontró con una daga directo a su yugular... Link respiro profundamente pero la Sombra no hizo nada... Navi que estaba hecha un atado de nervios revoloteaba y con la luz brillaba la Espada Maestra.

Esa Espada... - Le dijo la sombra - Tu... Tu Eres... - Y se dejo ver compleetamente y mostró una sonrisa - Han pasado 7 años Link... Asi que al Final obtuviste la Espada...

Impa!! - Dijo Link esperanzado... Impa, la Cuidadora personal de la Princesa Zelda es la única que podía saber el paradero de la Princesa, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y con una fuerza que no poseía se levanto -

Así, Impa llevo a Link a Comer ya que la larga caminata y sin agua lo había deteriorado mucho. Impa observaba pacientemente al Chico que era el Héroe que salvaría a Hyrule.

Me Gustaría Decir que te has vuelto esplendido pero... - Guardo silencio y cambio el tono de voz mas duro - En que pensabas cuando pasaste todo ese camino sin provisiones ni agua? - Link paro de comer y su corazón latió mas deprisa - Digno de alguien que no se preocupa por su vida...

Lo siento mucho - le dijo a Impa, escondiendo su mirada - Constantemente gente es lastimada y utilizada por Ganondorf...y no puedo perdonarlo por eso... pero me pregunto... si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo... - Miro con dudas la Espada que estaba apoyada en la muralla con el escudo, Impa se acerco y dejo una botella de poción y después se dirigió a la Puerta diciendo.

Debes recuperarte, Tanto mentalmente como Psicológicamente... Si no, no podrás salir de este pueblo, entendido? - Link Le afirmo con la cabeza y Impa salio afuera, El muchacho se quedo pensando un momento... Tantas responsabilidades... si solo fuera capaz... Pestaño descolocado cuando escucho la bulla que se producía afuera... Un caballo desbocado, tal vez?

Un niño pequeño gritaba que no se llevaran al Caballo, Link al acercarse le pareció tan familiar que toco una tonada que Malon le había enseñado cuando había ido a Lon-Lon Ranch hace muchos años atrás. Recordaba cuando Malon le contaba que quería que un príncipe en un caballo la rescatara del Rancho, A Link le pareció un Sueño muy ingenuo y ella le pregunto que era lo que anhelaba... él dijo que quería recorrer el mundo... lo q había allí afuera... Si le hubiera preguntado en este momento... hubiera dicho encontrar a la Princesa Zelda... Su Corazón pedía a Gritos verla otra vez... un asfixiante grito... No entendía por que... Un Silencio Absoluto... Abrió los ojos y noto que era su antigua compañera Epona!

Han Pasado muchos años! - Le dijo Link emocionado, Epona relinchaba de felicidad, Algunos de los presentes comentaban que ese caballo lo quería el rey de la Maldad o mejor conocido como Ganondorf... pero desde que recordaban... nunca se había acercado tanto a alguien, Impa que estaba a sus espalda lo miraba como examinándolo y pensaba entre si misma es solo un chiquillo... Pero se que hará grandes cosas... Link estaba dudando... Deseaba saber donde estaba Zelda pero... no podía dejar a Naesse a su suerte... quería volverse mas fuerte... pero no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo... a lo mas 1 día... Aun que tenia en sus pensamientos a Zelda, no podía ignorar lo que había vivido con Naesse... aun que el sabia que Naesse era todo un caso, En Cambio, Zelda tiene un carácter mas templado, es decir más calmado que de Naesse, Se llevo una mano a la frente y Navi comenzó a examinar al muchacho y dijo en voz baja - Siempre termino pensando en ella... - y se rió ruidosamente, aun que su corazón parecía eternamente apretado... Impa se acerco y Link saco la espada y le dijo muy serio - Impa, necesito hacerme mas fuerte... no tengo otra alternativa para derrotar a Ganondorf... y hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ha traído a Hyrule - Impa se acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro y dijo

Así habla un Héroe Link... se que tu corazón estaba apesumbrado - Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y noto q era tan transparente q los q los rodeaban notaba lo que pasaba, se sintió transgredido de alguna manera - Por algo eres el portador de la Espada Maestra, no? Por tu corazón limpio y puro, Pero si quieres volverte mas fuerte, deberás pelear conmigo hasta que me derrotes, si no, no podrás salir del Pueblo Kakariko, entendido? - Link asintió con la cabeza y desde ese momento el sonido de las espadas se volvió familiar para todos los habitantes del pueblo, El eco de esas espadas retumbaban con retraso hasta las montañas... hasta las montañas muertas escuchaban con atención aquel grito desesperado de esperanza... del Héroe por vencer al rey de la maldad por todo el daño que hacia en esa tierra...

Naesse que dormía placidamente en el pueblo Goron escuchaba entre sueños aquel rechinar de espadas, abrió sus ojos luego de que un extraño sueño la hiciera despertarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y palpo con la mano izquierda su arco y sus flechas, aun yacían ahí donde Link las había dejado, Sonrió con tristeza aun que en ese rostro triste no había espacio para alguna alegría, Muchos dirían que es una mujer Fuerte, pero tal fortaleza se había ido... Muchos golpes y Burlas la habían hecho fuerte, ya ignoraba a aquellos que con mala intención se burlaban de ella, por sus orejas cortas, se las tapo con las manos... aquellos recuerdos que se paseaban por su mente la hacían respirar mas agitadamente... Ignoraba las burlas y las reprendas, pero de aquellos que realmente estimaba o quería le dolía el triple... Lo que le había dicho Link le afectaba, simplemente por que paso de "Burlada" a "Objeto" y no le gustaba como sonaba aquello... Como si lo único por lo que valiera fuera por la marca de su mano...

Maldecía al Destino, Ciegamente, ya que no tenia a nadie mas a quien echarle la culpa de sus desgracias... Se acordó del sueño o seria una visión?

_"El Desierto Seco... grandes dunas de arena se formaban y una ciega tormenta de arena hacia perder el camino correcto, Estaba ella dentro de esa basta región de Arena y sin poder ver nada Logro divisar una gran estatua de arena , era el Templo de los Espíritus, Voces susurraban el nombre " Espíritus... Espíritus..." Trataba de buscar aquel sonido en alguna parte... solo resonaba... las voces... Corría a encontrarse con el Templo y vio a Sheik a un costa de la puerta del templo, cuando pestaño, ya no estaba, estaba una muchacha de cabello Rubio y ojos Azul, extrañamente conocida... y el Cementerio de Kakarito se hizo ver entre nieblas... Volvió a pestañar y se encontró con una mujer de Cabello rojizo y su piel Morena hacia sospechar que era una Gerudo y saco sus sables y se veía decidida a Atacar a Naesse, Naesse esquivaba los Sablazos y lanzaba Flechas de Fuego para quemarla, le golpeo en sus manos y por el calor lanzo los Sables. Quedo en el suelo, media dormida, media aturdida y dos Brujas se hicieron ver mediante Risas, Atraparon a la Gerudo e intentaron atrapar a Naesse pero Sheik fue atrapado antes que ella, Naesse corrió hacia el Templo y en penumbras vio una sombra... Al girarse para salir le cerraron la entrada y le comenzó a entrar un frió... Y la risa resonaba en su cabeza... como si la conociera... "_

Un Sueño? - Se pregunto mirándose la mano, que aun le duraba la marca que brillaba intensamente... Una brisa de viento trajo otro olor desconocido y en cuestión de segundo apuntaba al desconocido que en penumbras se hacia sentir moviéndose así ella... Un cabello Rubio y su traje Azul le hicieron reconocer al muchacho del Templo de Fuego pero Naesse no dejaba de apuntarlo. Todo le parecía tan extraño... Muy extraño, Estiro un poco mas el Arco y El muchacho rompió el silencio.

Por que no confías en mi? - le Dijo, Naesse aflojo un poco el Arco y le dijo -

Por que siempre apareces en los lugares donde Ganondorf tiene algo que ver? Tu sabias el Nombre de la Serpiente de Fuego, Siendo que Link ni siquiera se acordaba! - Sheik titubeo y le dijo -

Valido que no desees crecer en mi, pero veras que luego... nos necesitaremos uno del otro... - Con eso dicho, Sheik lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció de la habitación, Naesse se paro de la cama y tubo que afirmarse de la muralla ya que había olvidado que estaba débil y noto que algo brillaba intensamente en el piso, Lo tomo y era una flecha de Fuego, la miro con cuidado y luego noto que... era la Flecha del sueño - O sea... no era un sueño ordinario después de todo... - la puso en el contenedor de Flechas, noto que el Sol se había escondido... - Mañana iré a Desierto de las Ilusiones... Para ver si este sueño fue verdad... - Se Volvió a recostar y comió unas frutas que los Gorons le habían dejado y así cerro sus ojos hasta mañana... Aquel ruido de metal se había acabado, dejando a un Link totalmente exhausto, se tiro en el pasto y noto que el frió de la noche se hizo sentir de pronto y sin aviso. La Señora que lo había alimentado le dio una pieza y Link apenas pudo dejar bien parada la Espada Maestra junto al escudo y se tiro a la Cama, no se movió ni un centímetro, la Señora lo arropo ya que si no, de seguro se resfriaría. Sus orejas se movieron repentinamente y voces muy sigilosas comenzaron a hacerse notar en el silencio de la noche... Seguramente soñaba...

_"El gran molino giraba con dificultad, el sol insano quemaba la nuca con mas ahínco, Sin querer me acerque a Pozo... lleno de agua... pero las voces rebotaban... Sombras que lo llamaban... Sombras que le decían... " Al pozo... buscame en el pozo... o si no... yo te buscare... Yo te buscare..." Y esa risa estruendosa que le calaba los huesos... con gran espasmo vio como las Sombras se tragaban a una Zelda mas mayor que no conocía y un grito ahogado lanzo hacia las sombras..."_

No... NO...! - Se levanto dejando caer unos Paños Fríos y miro a la Sombra que estaba a su lado... era la señora... le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que se recostara... Tenia Fiebre. Link le sonrió agradecido, pero su corazón seguía dándose vueltas con dolor... Pero, se obligo a dormirse... por que tenia mucho que hacer mañana...


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4. - Destino perdido?.**_

Nadie había predijo nunca que pasaría con Naesse después de dormir 7 años y encontrar a Link... pero si había perdido su destino, no se quedaría esperando... estaba decidida a ir al Desierto de las Ilusiones para ir a descubrir por ella misma que tan de verdad era su sueño... Debía ir a pie así que decidió descansar al ver que sus piernas aun no las sostenían bien. Miraba al Techo de Roca... Suspiro indignada... ¿ Como podía haber gastado lagrimas en semejante estupido ? un exceso de Rabia que no pudo ignorar... y su puño fue a dar ala Muralla sin si quiera moverse un centímetro, se sintió muy tonta... Pero rió como dejando la pena atrás y sus ojos le comenzaron a pesar...Llimpiándose la Cara camino con paso lento pero seguro a las afuera de la Ciudad Goron con sus flechas y algunos víveres que les habían dado los Gorons... hacia el Desierto de las Ilusiones...

El suave viento hacia girar pesadamente el Molino en el Pueblo Kakariko... Link, a tempranas horas comenzó a entrenar a Impa, aun no la podía vencer pero a pesar de la fiebre de la noche, había recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Quizás el recuerdo de Zelda lo hacia recuperarse tan rápido... ? Impa paro en seco al ver que sus movimientos estaban algo mas torpes, Link se sorprendió y le pregunto -

Impa? - Le pregunto un poco preocupado, Impa suspiro ruidosamente y sentencio.

Link, aun siguiendo un viejo sueño, no es así? - Le dijo, Link estaba algo indignado por aquello ¿ como ella sabría lo que pensaba ? y Link respiro fuertemente, como dándose valor y dijo

Tu sabes donde esta, no es así? - Impa no le sorprendía la pregunta, sabia a que se refería el Héroe del Tiempo... Lo miro callada haciendo presión en otra pregunta - Tu sabes, verdad?... - Impa miro hacia el pasto en la plataforma del pozo y dijo.

La princesa ... La princesa esta... - Y Link ensordeció al griterío de voces... y escuchaba una tras otra y risa tras otra... miraba como buscando algo, veía todo normal, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el Pozo y una gran sombra apareció lanzando a un pequeño niño que estaba cerca sacando agua a varios metros de allí y Impa por sus grandes reflejos fue a cogerlo antes de que se hiciera Daño, Link se armo de Coraje y tomo su espada y escudo bien sujetos y una risa ensordecedora se hizo estridente por el eco de las montañas... que fueron guiados por el viento y un olor... muy disimulado le hacia recordar viejos momentos...

Yo sabia que vendrías a Kakarito, Héroe del Tiempo - Le dijo la Voz y la sombra regreso al Pozo, Link camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y después de un grito muy agudo vio Link con espanto algo que nunca había pensado... La Sombra se había convertido en él.

Se, se Ha convertido en mi!! - Dijo con un grito, Impa se acerco a Link y le dijo.

Esas no son sombras ordinarias, hace tiempo que han atacado a la Aldea... que mejor para ver si eres digno de poseer la espada maestra - Miro a Impa sorprendido y pensó Impa es una guerrera de verdad... esta mas preocupada de que lo derrote que de mi Le corrió una gota de preocupación y La sombra rompió el Silencio.

Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto... - Le dijo la sombra caminando y tomo la Espada y el escudo que tenia en su espada y agrego - Prepárate para vencerte a ti mismo!! - Dijo esto Lanzando un Ataque Frontal hacia Link, los Aldeanos corrieron a sus casas buscando refugio y Impa observaba curiosa, Por que el Link de Sombra copiaba todos los movimientos del Original...

Maldición, copia todos mis movimientos! - Dijo con rabia y al lanzar un espadaso Vertical, la Sombra se paro encima de la espada como haciendo burla - Deja de Copiarme! - Bajo la espada pero La sombra no lo hizo y Link apenas pudo cubrirse con su escudo, Impa que estaba cerca comento.

Link, él solo Copia tus movimientos actuales... Solo actuales... - Y esas palabras le resonaban... y a los micro segundos después noto que quería decir...

Ya veo! - Y sus neuronas comenzaron a conectar Claro! tengo que hacer algo que no sabia... Link espero que la Sombra lo intentara golpear y el salto hacia atrás girando y lo corto en la mitad, por la espalda, Un grito se hizo sentir, pero... Que había pasado! Ahora Montaba un caballo! La Sombra Dirigió al caballo para pisotear a Link pero cuando este se cubría con el Escudo noto que el caballo no se acercaba, miro un poco sorprendido y encontró a Epona salvándole el Pellejo, Epona se acerco a Link y él entendió que quería hacer - Quieres ayudarme?! de Acuerdo! - Se monto con agilidad al Caballo y invistió al caballo de la Sombra, Se encontraron varias veces sin poder tocarse uno al otro, Sus espadas parecían Cortas. Hasta que Link se valió de la fuerza del caballo para hacerle arrojar la Espada a La Sombra y así logro derrotar realmente a la Sombra... se deshizo en humo... Link pensaba seriamente... Nunca dejare que Ganondorf entre a esta aldea y esta es la mejor manera de demostrar que no lo permitiré! Impa rompió el silencio de sus pensamientos.

Has derrotado a tu sombra satisfactoriamente - Le dijo con un tono de voz que realmente desconocía en Impa y se acerco a Link y este se bajo de Epona y le dijo con voz solemne...- Aun que no eres de la Tribu de los Sheikah... - Tomando un Alambre se acerco a su oreja Izquierda y al ver la Cara de Link le dijo - No te Molestes, ok? - Le perforo la Oreja haciendo reclamar a Link y le Puso un aro diciendo - Este es el ritual de transición de los Jóvenes Sheikah, Te has convertido en un gran Guerrero Link - Al terminar eso, Los Pueblerinos comenzaron a vitorear al Héroe y Link se sonrojo completamente y le dijo a Navi -

Esto es Vergonzoso - y Navi se rió lo mas fuerte que su voz se lo pudo permitir, Los aldeanos volvieron a su rutina y se acordó algo... y Impa le interrumpió antes de que hablara -

La princesa esta bien - Ahí si que le dio miedo Impa... ¿ Como lo sabia ? - No puedo decirte donde esta... pero su reencuentro será pronto cuando Reine la Paz en Hyrule y derroten a Ganondorf - El viento corrió suavemente y un olor ttotalmente conocido se hizo sentir de la entrada del Pueblo Kakariko y un nombre le retumbo en la cabeza, Naesse... Se acerco corriendo y solo vio la espalda de alguien que no era Naesse o Por lo menos no la que recordaba, Se acerco como dudando y Cuando el Viento Soplo mas fuerte, el largo cabello castaño se hizo a un lado dejando ver la espalda con el arco y las flechas, Era ella! Link se quedo mirándole, no sabia que hacer... Si enojarse o sentirse feliz por que estuviera mejor. Navi que a duras penas logro llegar ante Link Noto que era Naesse y se acerco a ella y le hablo -

Naesse! - Naesse se asusto muchísimo, pero se alegro bastante con el saludo del Hada, no quería mirar hacia atrás, Sabia que Link estaba a su espalda y no... no quería verlo... - Pero a donde vas? - Le pregunto cuando Naesse seguía caminando sin decir nada y Link la dejo partir, creyó que no tenia nada que decirle a ella... y El cabello de Naesse seguía jugueteando con el viento mientras ella bien en el fondo sabia que era el adiós y Link también lo sabia pero ninguno hizo nada por evitarlo... Al pensarlo 2 veces Naesse se giro, pero Link ya no estaba allí, Sonrió desilusionada y esa tristeza contenida se hizo sentir, pero no la dejo fluir... demasiadas lagrimas no era su estilo. Se paro un momento, como intentando sentir el Olor de Link que solo su nariz lo percibía, Respiro profundamente y en sus recuerdos lo guardo secretamente, quizás seria lo único que podría recordar de él y sin mirar hacia atrás se encamino al Desierto de las Ilusiones... Link a los pocos segundos salio con Epona y Naesse escucho rechinar al Caballo, Pero ella no hizo ni dijo nada, solo siguió caminando y Navi no sabia que hacer, y por nervios le pego en el sombrero y le dijo.

Link... Como puede ser tan insensible! - Le dijo con rabia, Link se quedo mirando hasta que el mismo polvo que levantaba el viento la hizo desaparecer de su vista, Quizás sentía pena muy dentro pero no diría nada... iba cabalgando lento intentando no pisarle los Talones a Naesse la veía muy lejana... hasta que una persona conocida y de sus recuerdos lo llamo vehementemente -

Link! Eres tu? - Le dijo un hombre de edad media y cabello castaño con una gran calvicie y Link recordó quien era - Por favor! Ayúdame!! Malon fue...

Señor Talon! Que le paso a Malon - Pregunto confundido y El hombre mostrando un poco de pena le dijo -

Ganondorf - Al escuchar ese nombre Link arrugo el seño - quería a Epona, pero como no la recibió dijo que iba a tomar a mi hija en vez del caballo...

Vamos Epona! a Lon Lon Ranch! ... - Dijo echando una ultima mirada hacia Atrás donde apenas podía ver a la Muchacha de buena puntería y Orejas cortas...

Naesse observaba con gran curiosidad el objeto que le había dado el Sepulturero... Dampè... Recordaba como macabramente le había dicho "recuerda visitarme de vez en cuando, hasta en mi Tumba si es preciso" y el tono que había empleado, pero nunca pensó que el se había quedado en su tumba deambulando... después de muerto incluso...

Había pasado a ver a su Abuelo cuando Link se iba a enfrentar con la Sombra de él mismo...Iba camino al Cementerio de Pueblo Kakariko y escucho el agudo grito de la Sombra... Corrió a ver que ocurría y vio a Link empuñando su espada y su escudo y ella aprovecho de ello para colarse en el Cementerio, No quería hablarle a Link, no por ahora. Fue con un par de Flores a la Tumba del Anciano Aias y ella miraba con mucha tristeza... - Abuelito... ha pasado 7 años... creo que fui una tonta al no creerte... hice igual que el Rey de Hyrule... que ahora fue asesinado por Ganondorf... Si... ahora los tiempos han cambiado, pero antes de ir al Desierto de las Ilusiones, he decidido venir a verte... y creo que el Señor Dampè también ha muerto por que no lo encontré en su casa... ¿ El destino de Hyrule será la muerte y el dolor? - Hasta que su quietud fue interrumpida por una voz muy Familiar.

Ha venido a ver al Señor Aias, Señorita Naesse ? - Asustada se giro y fue peor al notar que esa voz conocida correspondía a un espíritu... el de Dampè y el Anciano le sonrió por que sabia que lo reconocía - Yo morí unos años atrás... Pero has venido a verme... Ven, sígueme... - Le dijo arrastrando las letras y Naesse se encontraba algo aturdida... conversando con un muerto no es propio de alguien cuerdo... pero algo le decía que lo siguiera... Lo siguió silenciosamente por las tumbas hasta que le dijo - Debes empujar la Lapida... - Y Naesse Trago Saliva.

NO! YO NO ENTRARE ALLÍ!! PUEDEN HABER RE-DEAD! - Dijo alarmada, era a lo que mas le temía, Dampè se rió muy sereno y dijo

Esas Criaturas.. los Re-Dead Especie de Zombies no han podido entrar a esta Tumba... Por que yo la he estado cuidando... le prometo que no pasara nada, confié en mi... señorita.. - Le dijo con voz baja, Naesse tenia mucho miedo, pero cerrando los ojos corrió la Lapida y el Fantasma de Dampè entro en ella, Naesse se quedo mirando la Tumba y trago saliva y se lanzo a la Tumba... Cayo en un cuarto iluminado misteriosamente de un color azul... no pregunto mucho pero vio un gran cofre en el centro, Dampè se puso atrás del Cofre y frente de ella y dijo.

El Señor Aias sabia cuando moriría y en donde estaba el tesoro de los Sheikah, el Hookshot y me encargo a mi que se lo entregara por que te seria útil - Su voz a penas se escuchaba y comenzó a desaparecer - Naesse, has logrado que pueda descansar en paz y te agradezco que hayas recordado la promesa... Gracias! -

Naesse abrió el Cobre y encontró un Hookshot, con mucho polvo y su peso se hizo sentir en la débil muñeca de Naesse y lo llevo a su espalda en donde tenia las flechas con un alambre hizo un tipo de gancho y al darse cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba... y sola... comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Miro en el agujero y mas adelante había otra puerta... Ruidos extraños provenían de esa pieza se acerco haciendo eco sus pasos y vio cuerpos y huesos... trago saliva y había un cuerpo seco de color café casi sentado y temblaba ligeramente y sin contar los dos cuerpos parados con la cabeza agacha ...

Serán... Re-Dead?! - Noto que sus piernas flaqueaban... y para su peor suerte noto que era la única salida... saco el Hookshot... y al frente había una antorcha... - Si yo apunto esto hacia esa antorcha... podré evitar encontrarme con esas cosas... ? - Pregunto mirando el Hookshot - Creo que es mi única salida... ciertamente... - Apunto con la mano derecha el HookShot y el olor a muerto la hacia marearse... y su puntería temblaba, al fin y al cabo jamás había usado eso... Tubo ganas de insultar a Dampè el prometió que no existían estas cosas... Tubo ganas de haber gritado... se sentía sola, como siempre, quizás Link tenia ese coraje que ella no poseía pero... - Veamos Link cuando te enteres que he conseguido pasar esas cosas... y veras que no soy alguien a quien debes proteger! - Miro, apunto y pulso, El Hookshot rompió el ambiente húmedo de la tumba y se encalló en el cuerpo de la antorcha tenue y llevo volando a Naesse muy cerca de un Re-Dead que alcanzo a mirarla y ella con horror noto como había intentado tirarsele encima para morderla seguramente... Apenas se paro llegando a la plataforma saco el Hookshot y se lo puso en la espalda y unos pesados pies se escuchaban en su espalda, esta vez si que su sentido de la seguridad pudo mas que de la curiosidad y corrió sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que encontró unas escalera que daban hacia arriba... y una música aun mas siniestra se escuchaba... se dijo con animo Creo que no puedo encontrar nada peor que los Re-Dead... y se encontró con un hombre que tocaba una especie de caja musical y ella noto que estaba en tierra "Viva" y en el molino del Pueblo Kakariko, a pesar de la música se escuchaba un gran ruido de caballo afuera y seguramente era Link, salio del Molino y vio que era efectivamente él contra una sombra que era igual a él, al mirar con atención, noto que estaba muy parejo todo, ella se fue con dirección a la salida de Pueblo Kakariko para dirigirse a las Planicies de Hyrule pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Link por si necesitare ayuda, cuando ya iba por la mitad escucho un grito que se expandió y la sombra se deshizo en humo y allí se dirigió sin mirar hacia atrás hacia el Desierto de las Ilusiones el de sus sueños...

Link aun recordaba su primera visita al Rancho Lon-Lon... si quizás fue accidentada, pero fue muy entretenida, Pero al llegar al Rancho Lon-Lon... se llevo una gran sorpresa, escuchaba gritos de una muchacha y varios caballos que relinchan ante un sonido parecido al de un látigo. Link se imagino cualquiera cosa e hizo ir mas rápido a Epona llegando a la entrada, Navi que venia muy cerca le comento -

No crees que deberíamos ir por el techo? - Le dijo y Link afirmo con la cabeza, y así ingresaron, silenciosamente por el techo de establo y vio a Malon amarrada y gritándole a Ingo, un trabajador de su padre que estaba con un látigo maltratando a los Caballos. Link corría la paja para poder ver mejor y escuchar mejor.

Por que me ataste! - le pregunto Malon al no entender por que lo hacia y Ingo se acerco a ella y le dijo -

Para Atraerlo a él... - Le dijo muy obsesionado, Ingo iba saliendo del Establo cuando link cayo muy cerca de Malon, pero con todo el ruido que hacia los caballos, Ingo no se dio cuenta de Link. Malon miro impresionada al Chico que prácticamente le cayo del cielo, Link se pone a su frente y le dice.

Malon! Estas bien? Soy yo Link - A lo que Malon contesta -

No te conozco - Link casi se cayo de espalda ante esa respuesta - Hey! tu no eres mi príncipe en el caballo! - Link puso una cara divertida que hasta Navi se rió - Ni siquiera se quien eres! - Link saco la Ocarina y comenzó a tocar la melodía que le había enseñado en el Rancho hace 7 años atrás -

No recuerdas esto? tu misma me lo enseñaste - Y alli Malon recordó por que dijo -

AHH! Tu eres el Niño hada del bosque! Que estas haciendo aquí?- Allí Link le afirmo con la cabeza -

Vine a Rescatarte! Vamos! - Le extendió la mano y le corto las amarras, pero Malon no se paraba y Link se estaba impacientado -

Me gustaría agradecértelo Niño hada, pero tu no me rescataras, el que lo hará es mi Príncipe - Link en ese momento sintió que hacia el ridículo, aparte de que Navi estaba muerta de la Risa así que hizo algo no de príncipe quizás, Tomo a Malon de la muñeca y se la llevo con destino a la puerta pero a medio trayecto vio a Ingo con las Ladronas que había visto cuando era pequeño - Me haces daño!! Y quienes son ellas?

Ya veras que castigo reciben los que se oponen al gran Ganondorf - Diciendo esto Ingo hace que las Ladronas se enfrenten a Link aun que la cara que mostraba Link era de un guerrero muy confiado, y con un solo giro de la espada logro hacerse camino pero entre el pensaba Creo que me seria mas Fácil si Naesse estuviera acá... ADEMÁS QUE TIENE FLECHAS, QUE SERIAN ÚTILES... y se llevo a Malon afuera y ágilmente la hizo subir al Techo, para retrasar a las Gerudos y allí Malon hablo -

Ingo es un gran trabajador, pero un día hecho a papa y comenzó a maltratar a las vacas y a los caballos, siendo que antes no lo hacia... las adoraba... - Link comenzó a pensar pero nada le venia a su cabeza, hasta que sus orejas escucharon una suave tonada que provenía de una Lira -

A Ingo le Lavaron el Cerebro - Tanto como Malon y Link se dieron vuelta a ver al Joven de voz Ronca que portaba una Lira - Fueron las Hermanas Twinrova... Son las Madrastras de Ganondorf, brujas gemelas... a mi parecer es un pasatiempo muy siniestro - dijo así terminando la Tonada y Link lo miro intrigado -

Como sabes eso? Por que me dices estas cosas a mi? Quien eres? - Le dijo Y Sheik se limito a decir.

Soy un Trovador, Escucho muchas cosas mientras viajo - Le dijo, Link parecía un poco mas dudoso pero se sorprendió cuando escucho las siguientes palabras de Sheik - La Princesa Zelda fue vista en el Desierto de las Ilusiones, deberías ir allí y además, Ingo esta siendo manejado por una gema que esta en su oído - Lanzo una Bomba de Humo y desapareció y Link se quedo con todas sus preguntas en su boca... Pero pronto las olvidaría al ver que las Gerudos había subido al techo del Establo así que Link comenzó a defenderse mientras Malon se decidió a preguntarle .

Por que ese Viajero te ha dicho el Nombre de esa muchacha, acaso iras al Desierto de las ilusiones para verla? - Link le respondió con un Ah?! ya que estaba bastante ocupado combatiendo con las Gerudos, Malon había pensado equivocadamente que él podría ser su príncipe. Link la tomo de la Cintura para Bajarla y se encontró con Ingo de frente que estaba con una Ballesta y allí Link noto la pequeña Gema que tenia en su oído derecho, así que acercándose con cuidado logro evadir la Flecha y con la espada se la quito de la oreja, Ingo estaba totalmente perdido, hasta que vio a Malon y se le acerco, Link les señalo para que les siguiera hacia donde estaba Epona y mientras se subían al Caballo, las Gerudos comenzaron a rodearlos, pero cuando estaban todos arriba del caballo lograron pasar sin problemas por encima de las Gerudos que se ponían en el camino...

Link! la Entrada! Vamos a Chocar! - Le dijo Navi muy asustada al ver que las puertas del Rancho se cerraban, pero Link confiaba en Epona quien no lo defraudo al pasar por encima de la puerta olímpicamente.

Avanzo unos cuantos mts mas adelante hasta que las Gerudos se fueran del Rancho, y allí se encontraron con el Sr.Talon y prometió que trabajaría a lo que Link se rió cómicamente con Navi, Malon se despidió de Epona y Luego Link a quien las palabras de Sheik no lo dejaron inmune decidió dirigirse donde también se dirigía Naesse... al Desierto de las ilusiones...


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5 --- Bajo el Agua y los recuerdos...**_

Link quizás quería encontrarse con Naesse por eso apenas tomo la leche que le dio Malon y se fue al Desierto de las Ilusiones, su corazón iba latiendo muy fuertemente... pero por que lo hacia? por Zelda o por Naesse? a quien quería en realidad ver... a aquella niña que conoció hace mucho o a la Muchacha de orejas cortas... suspiro fuertemente No es Tiempo para eso, no ahora, debo abocarme a buscar a los Sabios Hizo trotar a Epona para que no se cansara y entre todo el desierto vio a lo que parecía Naesse contra una piña gigante, parecía bastante divertida, Tomo una flecha de Fuego y le dio en el centro, se desvaneció entre cenizas, Parecía Exhausta...

Bien, bien... aun no puedo ocupar estas flechas sin cansarme... - Se dijo quitándose el sudor de su frente y cayo sentada en el suelo, se quedo respirando agitadamente - Seguramente esas flechas ocupan magia... quizás tengo demasiado poca - Dijo con un poco de pesar, Se paro y casi se cae de nuevo, agitaba un puño que le temblaba y dijo muy por debajo - Por que mi cuerpo es tan débil... - Se dijo y se paro bien, Caminaba cuando sintió pasos a su derecha, tomo una flecha y apunto a una cara totalmente conocida.

Hey, eso puede ser peligroso - Le dijo Link cuando vio que le apuntaba a su pecho, Naesse bajo el Arco y se quedo mirándolo, algo había cambiado en él - Hacia donde te dirigías?

Me dirigía al Desierto de las Ilusiones - Le dijo guardando el Arco y Link se rió divertido -

Es donde yo voy También - Le dijo y Naesse se molesto un poco y dijo -

Cualquiera diría que me sigues - Y a eso Link se acerco y le dijo -

Me dijeron que encontraría a alguien allí - Le dijo mirando el camino con una expresión muy rara en su rostro y Naesse no se hallaba convencida - Ven vamos, yo te llevo - Le dijo, Naessse se queda bien extrañada y le dijo -

Esta bien, así por ultimo no viajo sola - Le dijo un poco apenada y así Link la ayudo a subirse a Epona y allí siguieron una senda que parecía llevarlos al desierto de las Ilusiones, pero gran fue su sorpresa al llegar al Lago Hyrule...

En donde estamos? - pregunto Link tocando el pasto seco -

En el Lago Hyrule, Link... esta totalmente seco... que ha ocurrido aquí? - Se pregunto Naesse acercándose al Cause seco del Lago, Link la siguió de Cerca hasta que pareció ver algo y se hecho a correr, Link no se había dado cuenta de que había un extraño ser en lo que parecía ser una entrada de un Templo, Al notar que Naesse había sacado las Flechas para apuntarle o seguramente atacar, Link la tomo de un brazo haciendo lanzar la flecha hacia arriba y Cambio su expresión al Ver una antigua conocida...

Princesa Ruto! - Le dijo Link con una mezcla de alegría con rareza, acercándose más a lo que Ruto respondió -

Ah! Link! esposo mío! - Link al escuchar el Esposo mío casi se cayo de espalda, Naesse que se acerco, le reclamo muy gritonamente -

!!! Por que hiciste eso ¡¡¡ - le dijo Naesse totalmente molesta, Ruto miraba muy intrigada a la Muchacha Gritona -

Esposo Mío! Ya tienes una amante!? - Ahí si que Naesse se cayo de espalda y Link le replico -

Esposo? de que hablas Ruto? - Le dijo a lo que Ruto al oír casi se le caen algunas lagrimas y le dijo

No lo recuerdas? Te di la Piedra espiritual del Agua por que te ibas a casar conmigo! además que es el Anillo de compromiso de los Zoras! Te lo dije muy bien! - Le dijo bastante molesta, Link se sintió algo apenado, por que lo que decía era verdad pero Él no sabia que era compromiso en esos Tiempos - Pero luego hablaremos de ello... El Dominio Zora ha sido congelado incluyendo a mi fastidio... no... Mi cariñoso Padre - Lo dijo con un dejo de preocupación - Además, aquí se encuentra el Templo del Agua... quizás algo podamos encontrar, He estado revisando como ingresar... pero no se me ocurre nada... - Dijo mirando la puerta de fierro...

Quizás, si golpeo aquel Switch azul con mi espada... - Dijo Link sacando la Espada Maestra, Salto dando un golpe diagonal pero cayo al resto de agua que quedaba y salio a flote tosiendo, Naesse se rió divertida y Link la miro con ojos muy enojados.

Observa Link, aprende de la otra Héroe del Tiempo... - Saco el Hookshot de su espalda y apuntando precisamente logro activar el Switch que abrió las puertas de fierro... Link la miro sorprendido y entro al Templo Igual que Ruto y Naesse entro un poco mas tarde por que miro al cielo un momento, nubes negras aparecían en el horizonte -

Algo malo se avecina... - Dijo ingresando al Templo... Al lograr verlo, Noto que una columna gigante se alzaba a lo alto y en uno de los cuartos de arriba se escuchaba un gran ruido - Debe ser allí la guarida del ser maléfico de este Templo -

De donde sacaste eso? - Le pregunto Link, Naesse respondió .

Es un Hookshot, es bien útil para alcanzar alturas - Le dijo mirando en algún lugar si podía apuntar con el Hookshot - No hay nada con que pueda apuntar... - Se quedo con el HookShot en la mano mientras algo silencioso se escurría por el agua... el Templo quedo en Silencio... Solo mucha Agua se oía... hasta que desde una de las rejas puertas que había comenzó a ingresar el agua hasta llenarse muy cerca del cuarto donde se oyó el sonido... se subieron a una pequeña plataforma de la Torre Central y Navi comenzó a Observar el Agua, Algo tan rápido como ligero se llevo a Ruto y Naesse se resistía contra ese tentáculo de Agua, Link logro cortarlo con la espada, pero sin poder evitar que se llevaran a Naesse, El Hookshot había quedado allí, lo tomo y lo puso en su espalda, Link hecho una mirada hacia la profundidad del agua, impotente por no poder hacer nada... veía como se ahogaba Naesse, exhalo el ultimo respiro que se formo una burbuja de aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones hasta quedar inconsciente, Ruto respiraba en el Agua por ser de la Raza Zora que también miraba la escena petrificada. Link noto cerca del cuarto principal una hendidura perfecta para el Hootshot, Apunto ligeramente y logro cruzar hacia el otro lado...

Encontró una puerta que cuando ingreso se cerro con unos barrotes de hierro... Saco su espada y miro a su alrededor, parecía nada salir, camino unos cuantos pasos adelante y vio brillar unos escudos, apenas pudo evitar los dos golpes que les daban los guerreros esqueletos, llamados Stalfos, Ahora que recordaba jamás se había enfrentado a algo así... saco su escudo y tenían un cierto parecido con las Sombra... tenia las mismas técnicas que él ¡lo que resultaba totalmente molesto! Se enfoco a eliminar a uno mientras el otro intentaba atacarlo por detrás, Link entre evitar al otro y intentar golpear al otro, se encontraba complicado... Salto hacia al lado cada vez que un Stalfos le golpeara y así derroto a uno... uso el Hookshot con el segundo y allí con fuerza lo golpeo por la espalda pero su brazo derecho no quedo ileso ya que el Stalfos alcanzo a darse vuelta y golpearlo antes de desintegrarse en Humo. Le había hecho un corte profundo y un clic se activo haciendo subir los fierros y adelante se mostraba una puerta que no había visto. Su brazo le dolía y se hizo un Torniquete con un pedazo de tela de su gorro, necesitaba detener la hemorragia, era el Brazo con el que sostenía el escudo y ahora le parecía muy pesado, se lo llevo a la espalda y solo se quedo con la espada en la mano izquierda, camino hacia la puerta y había un cuarto con columnas con hendiduras para el Hookshot...

Me pregunto si Naesse no hubiera traído el Hookshot, como hubiéramos pasado esto? - Dijo enfundando la Espada y sacando el Hookshot - Acaso será algo del destino? Será que sabia que tendríamos este Objeto... ? Esto suena muy complicado... - Apuntando a una hendidura subió por las columnas pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la puerta con un candado gigante... Navi revoloteo nerviosa y le dijo -

No podrás abrirla con la espada... necesitamos la Llave... - Un Clic se hizo sentir y subía el agua presurosa entre las columnas - Si no encontramos esa llave, moriremos ahogados! - Link comenzó a mirar por todos lados hasta que noto una hendidura muy extraña en la muralla superior, apunto con el HookShot y la Muralla era Falsa, allí se encontraba un Cofre... sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y encontró una llave... Bajo corriendo hacia la plataforma el agua ya le estaba llegando a las Botas y abrió la cerradura y el agua lo hizo caer sentado a la segunda puerta... se paro y con mucho asombro noto que el bajo de él, había una piscina muy profunda o sea el cuarto estaba lleno de agua... y él no aguantaría mucho tiempo abajo del agua... estaba atrapado... La sangre había parado pero la tela verde se había convertido en un color Rojo oscuro. Miro hacia arriba si había algo... nada. No existían murallas falsas en ese cuarto, Buscaba en el agua y solo veía un conducto en donde ingresaba agua pero tan despacio que no se notaba realmente como iba subiendo.

De haber comprado una Tunica Zora... podría respirar bajo el Agua... pero no tenia dinero - Dijo con un dejo de culpa, se sentó un momento, se sentía cansado y dejo la espada a un lado y se observo el brazo, se veía muy mal...

Mira Link! - Le dijo Navi mirando hacia abajo del Agua, Link al Girarse casi se cae de Boca al Agua, era Ruto quien venia desde el conducto y se alegro muchísimo al ver a Link y Link también se alegro de verla.

Toma Link - Le paso una Túnica Zora, a Link le brillaban los ojos de felicidad que al instante se la puso - Debí pasártela al principio pero con eso de que venias con tu amante... jejeje... se me olvido - Se hubiera indignado con ella pero estaba tan feliz que lo olvido, después cayo en cuenta que Naesse no venia con ella y le pregunto -

Y Naesse? - Ruto se paro en la plataforma y le dijo -

Naesse yacía inconsciente al otro extremo donde estaba yo... no pude romper su burbuja y apenas pude escapar yo... La Ameba me venia siguiendo de Cerca pero logre escabullirme por unos ductos y llegue acá... - Le dijo y luego le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Parece que ha muerto Link. - Link se puso pálido de la impresión y Ruto siguió - Cuando me libere, Fui a examinar si ella estaba bien, la mire de mas cerca y un color morado suave tenia su cara... Se ha ahogado... - Link se levanto con rabia y grito.

¡A cuanta gente más hará daño Ganondorf! a cuanta más... - Dijo llevándose las manos a la frente - !NO, NO PUEDE SER¡ - Se tiro al Agua y entro por el Ducto de donde Ruto había salido, Su corazón latía muy rápido y mucha rabia tenia en las venas y se seguía repitiendo No puede haber muerto... No es posible, Ella no debía morir... yo debía protegerla... Ha sido todo mi culpa... Ruto se adelanto y Link la siguió de cerca... Llegaron a un cuarto en donde 9 Columnas se alzaban a dentro de una Piscina y allí en la esquina contraria estaba Naesse, Tenia la mirada perdida y su cabello ondulaba con el agua de la Burbuja, Link se acerco a una de las orillas y con un grito se levanto con las dos manos para acercarse a la burbuja, rompió la Burbuja con la Espada, El cuerpo inerte cayo encima de él, La recostó en el Suelo y Ruto se acerco a él.

Link... - Le dijo suavemente Navi - Ahora te das cuenta de que... - Link la hizo callar y le corrió suavemente los cabellos de la cara... con la mano izquierda le cerro los ojos y la miro aguantándose la pena que tenia en la garganta...

Si, lo se Navi... - Dijo cerrando los Ojos y la Abrazo con mesura... Ruto no pudo evitar que le cayeran algunas lagrimas y Link tenia un montón de Sentimientos en su corazón que hacia que le costase respirar... - Ruto... Cuídala... mientras acabo... con esa cosa... - Le dijo sin guardar la pena al quebrársele la Voz un par de veces, Ruto Tomo a Naesse y Link se paro decidió a Acabar con aquella Ameba que le había arrebatado a su compañera de Viaje...

NO TE PERDONARE LO QUE HAS HECHO! - Le dijo a la Ameba que se alzaba entre las columnas y un par de lagrimas se le cayeron sin querer, la Ameba se lanzo al Ataque y Link evito su latigazo y dejo salir un núcleo (Que Navi llamo Morpha) bien extraño que se alzo arriba de la Orilla, Link tomo el Hookshot y saco a Morpha y sentía tanta Rabia que lo golpeo tantas veces hasta acabarlo, La ameba se comenzó a Evaporar y Link cayo de Rodillas y antes de estrellarse en el piso puso sus manos, respiraba tan agitadamente que pensó que el corazón se le saldría... Cerro los Ojos fuertemente y se quedo allí, quieto por algunos segundos... A lo lejos escucho algunas voces ... no las conocía pero se hacían difusas... _Despierta... Por Favor Despierta... No me dejes solo... _

_El Sol había vuelto a Brillar... y ella había abierto los ojos... estaba Sola, Nada de lo que recordaba le parecía Familiar... Cerro los ojos y le cayeron unas lagrimas... les faltaban las fuerzas... Los cerro para no volver a abrirlos... _

_Tu no quieres vivir verdad...?_ _No quieres estar mas sola? _

Ruto notaba como el cuerpo de Naesse se volvía mas frió durante la batalla con la Ameba... y Luego vio como Link caía de Rodillas por el propio cansancio... La princesa Zora miraba a la Muchacha y Noto que Link se acercaba para tomarla en Brazos y llevarla al circulo de Luz que estaba en la Columna central, Ruto se paro y le dijo a Link.

La he cuidado como me has pedido... Yo soy la Sabia del Agua... te espero en la cámara de los sabios... Tomate tu tiempo Link... a veces hay que respirar un poco para seguir... - Le dijo desapareciendo... Link Tomo a Naesse y se sentó un momento, Navi se paseaba lentamente entre ellos.

Era mi responsabilidad... ahora estas... Estas... - Trago un poco de saliva pero no tubo el Valor para decir la palabra... Su cuerpo frió hacia notar que estaba muerta... Navi se poso en su hombro y Link se mordió el Labio muy fuerte... No sabia si le dolía el Brazo o la muerte de Naesse, no se convencía... la abrazo tan fuerte que el cuerpo de ella comenzó a calentarse... ese Frió sepulcral se comenzó a ir y las lagrimas que había evitado llorar corrían por las Mejillas de Link...

Por que... POR QUE!! - Respiro Profundamente y cerro los ojos... - Tu eras parecida a mi... y ahora... - abrió los ojos - No... no es eso... Siempre te estime, pero nunca lo pude decir... además... que nunca tuve que protegerte y cuando debí hacerlo no pude... no vale decirte esto, por que se que no me escuchas... Se que tuvimos diferencias pero como amigos pudimos hacerla a un lado y ahora... - Enmudeció al notar un brillo debajo de su ropa y era la Mano de Naesse que brillaba... Los triángulos de la Trifuerza brillaban... le tomo la Mano, analizándola... - Te estas desprendiendo de tu razón de vivir... Lo habías olvidado... verdad? No.. no me dejes solo Naesse... tu eres... - Su mano se sentía calida y sin pensarlo, la giro y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, Navi se quedo mirando la manera brusca en que Link había tratado el cuerpo, se guardo el comentario y el muchacho le puso una mano en la espalda y comenzó a golpearle la espalda, Naesse tosió a los segundos después expulsando toda el Agua de sus pulmones y volvió a tener su semblante Blanco y Gastado, aun le quedaban las ojeras moradas de sus ojos y noto los brazos blancos de Naesse rodeándolo y su pequeña voz que se escuchaba.

Gracias... gracias por hacerme volver... - Tosió una vez mas y Link la abrazo, Naesse lo Miro y noto que había llorado - Habías llorado por mi? - Link carraspeo fuertemente y dijo -

NO! solo era el agua... - Dijo esa mentira que ni el mismo se creyó, Naesse se rió hasta ahogarse otra vez y Link le golpeo mas fuerte la espalda, Tosió mas fuerte y expulso un trozo gelatinoso...

Esto se parece a Morpha... - Le dijo y Naesse respiraba tranquila - Quizás... solo te dejo inconsciente... su intención no era matarte, pero tu te tragaste esto... al intentar respirar... y moriste... entonces... la trifuerza fue quien te ayudo a volver... - Dijo concluyente y Naesse dijo

Quizás puedes tener razón... Hace mucho... Me contó mi abuelo que si dos Trifuerzas se juntan y los dos desean lo mismo, pueden ocurrir milagros... Me gustaría creer eso... - Le dijo sonriendo, Link cargo en brazos a Naesse y luego esta se puso de pie, la cargo con el brazo izquierdo en su espalda hasta avanzar al circulo de Luz y fueron teletransportados a la llanura de Hyrule, no volvieron a la Cámara de los Sabios - Y yo que quería preguntarle a Rauru si eso que decía mi abuelo era verdad o no... - Dijo riendo y Link sonrió sereno

Mientras este aquí con Navi... nunca mas estaré solo... - Y Naesse se subió a Epona que los esperaba muy cerca y Link luego se subió y se dirigieron al desierto, mientras el sol se escondía... Quisiera haberle pedido disculpas a Ruto... y Agradecerle...

LINK! QUE TE PASO EN TU BRAZO DERECHO! - Le dijo Naesse al notar el Torniquete que tenia en su brazo -

Tu dices eso? no es nada - Naesse le saco el Torniquete y vio que su herida era de consideración y mientras iba al desierto ella le curaba el Brazo...

No se si habrá sido coincidencia o desgracia... pero estamos aquí y terminaremos como buenos camaradas esta misión por el destino se nos fue asignada... - Pensaba Naesse mientras escuchaba a Link reclamar Mucho por la herida y Navi parecía muy divertida...

Y hasta que las pisadas se fueron de Epona se desaparecieron de la seca llanura de Hyrule y la luz se fue... Y daría comienzo a otro dia...


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Capitulo 6 --- El descubrimiento de la verdad_**

Naesse se quedo dormida en la espalda de Link y Navi se acomodo en el cabello de la chica de orejas cortas, Link no había dormido nada, muchas cosas le daban vuelta en su cabeza y además el tenia claro que no tenia tiempo que perder, Algo le decía en su corazón que encontraría sus respuestas... y a al Princesa perdida de sus recuerdos.

Naesse, Navi, despierten... necesito que vean esto... - Naesse abrió un ojo y noto el sonido de una cascada y Navi comenzó a revolotear por allí hasta que se escucho el grito de la Hada.

NO HAY PUENTE!! - Dijo mirando el vació y Naesse ahí si que abrió el otro ojo .

Que dijiste Navi? Link, en donde estamos? - Le pregunto ansiosa y Link se bajo del Caballo provocando que Naesse quedase de cabeza y a punto de caerse - LINK! - Link la ayudo a Bajarse aun que no pudo disimular la risa que le daba, Naesse lo golpeo suavemente en el gorro y Link se quejo.

Por que siempre eres tan agresiva? - Le pregunto un poco curioso - Podrías ser mas amable, sabes? - Le dijo poniéndose a su lado

Si, claro... Acaso como una princesa? - Le dijo haciendo un gesto de inclinación con las manos en un supuesto vestido, para hacerlo enojar y lo logro, lo ignoro levemente y se acerco al Barranco - Uh... no quisiera caer por allí... que haremos?

Mmmm... Epona... tu crees que puedas llevarnos ? - Epona relinchaba afirmativamente y Naesse sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

Link... no creo que nos pueda a los dos... - Dijo algo preocupaba pero Link se acerco a ella y le susurro al Oído.

Epona es un caballo muy capaz, de seguro que puede... - Carraspeo Fuertemente y siguió hablando - Además... es el caballo de una PRINCESA. - Naesse noto el fuerte ahínco con que decía PRINCESA y lo miro con una cara de asesina que si hubiera tenido sus Flechas a mano de seguro le lanzaría una, Link se rió bastante y Jalo a Naesse al Caballo, Naesse iba sentada de Lado y Link que tenia sujetas las riendas hizo que retrocediera, Navi se quedo en el cuello de Link mirando tranquilamente.

Claro, tu estas tranquila por que puedes volar! - Le dijo Naesse y Navi se hecho a reír, se aferro a Link y puso su cabeza en su pecho, le tenia miedo a las alturas. Link tiro las Riendas y Epona se hecho a correr y Naesse cerro los ojos y Link sentía como los dedos de Naesse le apretaban la espalda, le daba cosquillas, Epona estaba muy cerca del acantilado y con un gran salto logro llegar a la orilla contraria y Link le beso la cabeza y le dijo.

Naesse, ya llegamos, ves que Epona es confiable - Le dijo Con una sonrisa, Naesse levanto la cabeza y noto la sonrisa que tenia y le dijo.

Link, yo le tengo pánico a las Alturas... y no recuerdo por que - Le dijo, Link dirigió al caballo hacia un pequeño y estrecho camino de tierra y cuando paso la curva, noto un cartel que decía Fortaleza Gerudo.

Naesse, espero que estés preparada... creo que tendremos acción - Le dijo, Naesse saco una flecha y el arco que lo tenia en su mano y Noto que delante había una entrada con una reja y a lo lejos leyó Desierto de las ilusiones y Una voz lejana se hizo sentir ¡¡INTRUSOS!! - Ya nos vieron - Saco la espada y Naesse lograba apuntar a las Gerudos que se acercaban al Caballo y algo muy sutil entre todos los sonidos se escuchaba... una Lira.

Esa no es la Lira de Sheik? - Preguntaba Naesse un poco dudosa quien estaba muy ocupada lanzando flechas.

Que cosa Naesse? Una Lira? - Le pregunto Link golpeándole la Mano a una Gerudo para que soltara la espada - Ese es Sheik - Le dijo al ver la sombra que se acerco al Caballo, Link se bajo e hizo alejarse a Epona para que no fuera alcanzada por nada y Naesse también se bajo, Sheik se puso a la Espalda de Link y Naesse se puso cerca de los dos. Link noto que algo extraño pasaba con Sheik por que no hacia nada y Naesse se estaba quedando sin flechas...

Sheik! - Le dijo Link antes de que fuera golpeado por Sheik que dejo inconsciente a Link.

LINK! - Miro a Sheik - QUE LE HICISTE! - Le dijo y había tirado su ultima flecha, lanzo la mano hacia atrás y noto que estaba vació, Las Gerudos se acercaba, no estaban dispuestas a dejarle de rehén, hacían sonar sus sables... Noto una sombra atrás y todo se le oscureció.

Pasaron los minutos y Link abrió los ojos con dificultad, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y le dolía la nuca, estaba Tumbado en el suelo frió de piedra Sheik nos traiciono, era una espía de Ganondorf pensaba aturdido.

Despertaste, eh? - le dijo una chica de Cabello Rojo y piel morena que llevaba un Sable en una de sus manos - Mañana te convertirás en un tiro al blanco y las Gerudos somos buenas arqueras, igual que esa chica que venia contigo -

Que hicieron con Naesse! - Le pregunto intentando pararse pero se quedo estático...

Así se llama? Bueno, ella posiblemente también sea para el tiro al blanco... pero será ejecutada hoy, para así no tenga q verte morir.- Lo tomo de la Ropa, tenia bastante fuerza y le dijo - Intentando oponerte a Lord Ganondorf... si aun eres un niñito... - Le dijo decepcionada y Link aprovecho el descuido para quitarle el Sable que traía.

Ya me había liberado de estas Cadenas! - Le dijo tomando el Sable y La Gerudo tomo un Sable que estaba colgado en la pared.

Insolente! - Se lanzo al ataque, Link noto que ella era mas Agresiva a comparación de las demás Gerudos que había luchado antes y hasta le pareció parecida la forma de ser con la de Naesse, Esquivo los ataques y Vio un resplandor azul a su costado.

Navi! - Le dijo mientras intentaba golpear a la Gerudo y Navi le grito.

LINK! GOLPEA LA PIEDRA QUE TIENE EN SU FRENTE! - Link asintió y esquivo el ataque horizontal de la Gerudo y se lanzo verticalmente golpeando la Gema que tenia en su cabeza, La gerudo se retorció de dolor y cayo al suelo.

Navi! como sabias lo de la piedra! - le pregunto impaciente y Navi le respondió.

Eso no es importante, Mira Link! - Le señalo el objeto luminoso del suelo.

EL HOOKSHOT! - Dijo con mucha emoción, Miro hacia arriba y noto que había madera para apuntar el Hookshot, ni lo pensó y ya estaba en la plataforma, Miraba hacia abajo - En donde estará mi espada y mi escudo! - Un ruido noto de una de las partes de la fortaleza, y era Naesse que venia armada con flechas, Noto que las Gerudos de abajo lo había visto y decidió caer para buscar su espada y Escudo.

Que no escape!! - Decía tres Gerudos encapuchadas que se acercaban a Link, pero luego noto que adelante de el, estaba Sheik con su Escudo y la Espada, Naesse se acerco muy cerca de Link y Estaba apuntando una flecha de un color Blanco hacia él, pero Link puso una mano extendida a lo que Naesse bajo la flecha.

El desea pelear conmigo - Le dijo Link y Naesse muy confundida replico

Él es nuestro enemigo Link! que no lo ves!? - Le dijo Naesse alejándose un poco, Link se acerco a tomar su espada y Vio que Sheik desenfundo su cuchillo, Link comprimió su frente, no quería pelear con él, Pero Sheik se veía decidido, El héroe del tiempo esperaba que hiciera su primer movimiento pero quedo estupefacto cuando noto que golpeaba al aire y de pronto se apareció unas brujas en escoba.

Link! son las Hermanas Twinrova! - Dijo sorprendida Navi

Eres un traidor Sheik!! - Dijo la Bruja de gema roja por el corte, Sheik le respondió

¿Que quieren decir con Traicionar? Desde el principio no estaba de su lado - Dijo y Naesse con Link se miraron sorprendidos y Sheik les dijo.

Por aquí! - Naesse y Link se fueron detrás de Sheik y Sheik hablo - Disculpen por haberlos golpeado... - a lo que Link lo interrumpió

Si que fue un golpe, pero me alegro que estés de nuestro lado! - Dijo con una voz fuerte y Clara, Naesse miraba con atención el cielo, sabia que ese Zumbido casi Inaudible podía ser el de las Brujas

Tengan cuidado! - Les dijo a Link y a Sheik que estaban pendiente de las Gerudos. Naesse logro escuchar el Zumbido mas fuerte a su frente que apunto una flecha en el lugar, no se dio ni cuenta como fue a dar al Suelo. Link la había salvado de morir congelada.

Link! - Le dijo Naesse, noto que su brazo había sido alcanzado y lo tenia del codo hasta el antebrazo congelado - Tu brazo herido! - Le sonrió Todo mascullado.

Estas bien Naesse? - Le pregunto y Naesse se quedo mirándolo un momento, se levanto y escucho claramente el zumbido en su cabeza, Empujo a Link y Saco una Flecha de Hielo que fue a dar a la Bruja de Fuego, Se desapareció mientras un olor a vapor salía de su cuerpo - Y eso?

Las Flechas? - Decía con una sonrisa misteriosa - las encontré en la Fortaleza Gerudo, eso me ayudo a escapar - Le dijo Ayudándolo a Pararlo - Te parecería bien si llamáramos a Epona? - Link Saco la Ocarina y toco una tonada suave y al terminar se escucharon las patas de un caballo, Epona se puso cerca de ellos, Link se subió, Sheik con un salto alcanzo la Montura y Naesse con la ayuda de Link logro estabilizarse para lanzar sus ultimas flechas a las Gerudos que intentaban cortarles el Camino.

Espero que no nos sigan... - Dijo exhalando cansadamente, la Muchacha de orejas cortas miraba a las Gerudos que quedaban en el camino y noto que solo le quedaban 3 flechas...

Tienes una excelente puntería - Le dijo Sheik a Naesse, sintió que ese halago fue demasiado para ella y sonrió vergonzosamente - A pesar de Tener la orejas Cortas, tienes un excelente oído.

Como sabes lo de mis orejas? - Le dijo algo nerviosa, Sheik le respondió

Las orejas largas como nosotros tenemos problemas al escuchar, ya que las ondas de sonido llegan con retardación por la forma de nuestras orejas alargadas, pero tus orejas al ser curvas y pequeñas son capaces de escuchar mejor el sonido ya que las ondas no se expanden si no que son capturadas en su totalidad como si fueran un tubo, además por mas que intente escuchar el Zumbido, no pude hacerlo - Le dijo con una voz muy seria. Link paro de pronto a Epona y les señalo al gran esfinge que se alzaba entre las arenas.

Este debe ser el Templo de los Espíritus... - Sheik se bajo del Caballo y Naesse también, Link ubico a Epona a un lado por si pasa algún imprevisto y debían escapar de allí.

Chicos, esperen... - Sheik y Link quedaron mirando a Naesse - Tengo un mal presentimiento... - Tomo su Arco aun que le temblaban las manos

Naesse todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras! - Le dijo Link para animarla, Naesse le ssonrió y se escucho la voz grave del Joven Sheikah.

Entonces vamos. - Le dijo Sheik adelantándose, Naesse iba al medio y Link a su espalda. Era un Templo normal, lleno de Polvo de recuerdos de épocas antiguas... Hasta que divisaron a una armadura sentada en un trono, Link se acerco despacio, pero parecía no moverse.

De que se trata esto? - Se pregunto cuando noto que no se movía a atacarlo y lo toco con un dedo y un clic se hizo notar, habían quedados atrapados con la armadura.

Y ahora que? - Naesse dijo mirando hacia todos los lados - y si le disparo una Flecha? - Le pregunto a los Muchachos y Solo Link le respondió.

Creo que accionando esto es la única manera - Le dijo y Naesse tomo una Flecha y la disparo al Casco, nada paso - He desperdiciado una flecha...

Un... Iron Knuckle Y si le das con tu Espada Link? - Le dijo Navi y Link la desenfundo y con un golpe preciso le dio a la Armadura... de pronto la Armadura cobro vida y tomo su Hacha y comenzó a seguir a Link de manera pesada.

Jajajajaja! sabíamos que harían eso! - Una voz decrepita se hizo sentir y aparrecieron las dos Brujas entre las Ventanas del calabozo - Ahora, Con mi llama Arderás hasta los Huesos - Le dijo formando una bola de color Rojo y a su lado un destello Azul que se estaba formando, la Bruja se rió pérfidamente.

Jajajajaja! Y con mi hielo te congelare hasta el Alma - Naesse miraba cual dispararía primero y Sheik estaba a su lado pero de pronto desapareció ya que algunos Murciélagos envueltos en Llamas estaban a la Espalda de Naesse, Link estaba peleando con el Iron Knuckle que ya había balanceado su pesada Hacha en contra de él, provocándole finos cortes en el Abdomen. Las Dos brujas levantaron las manos y Naesse le lanzo una Flecha a una de ellas y luego se interpuso entre el golpe de la bruja que iba dirigido a Sheik, Link escucho el Grito Agudo de Naesse y intento ir a Ayudarla, pero la Pesada Hacha lo hizo estrellarse con la muralla, Sheik se acerco a ella, se estaba congelando y la bruja se reía estruendosamente.

Aquí Morirán! no tienen escapatoria!! - Le dijo Kotake, la Hechicera del Hielo,, Link Apenas se pudo parar y corriendo hacia donde estaban esquivando la hacha del Iron Knuckle logro ver a Naesse y Sheik no hallaba que hacer.

Sheik! pelea con el Iron Knuckle, yo me encargare de estas Brujas! - Sheik no puso reproches y fue a enfrentarse con ese misterioso personaje con Hacha. Sheik era mucho mas rápido que Link. Link se quedo al frente de Naesse y Escucho un hielo quebrándose, Link se giro sorprendido y Naesse se estaba parando con dificultad.

Necesitaran mas que eso! - Les dijo, se puso a la espalda de Link y apunto una Flecha de Fuego a la Bruja de Hielo que frustro su Ataque, pero a   
Koume no la detuvo al lanzar la llamara de fuego. Link puso su escudo y la Fuerza de la llamarada hizo que retrocedieran a la Muralla.

LINK! TE QUEMARAS! - Le dijo al ver como el escudo se ponía Rojo, Link le dijo con un tono serio.

Yo prometí protegerte - Le dijo, Naesse abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Link parecía exhausto y Naesse lo empujo dejando que le llegara lo ultimo de la llamarada y cayó al suelo. Link se acerco a ella y ella le dijo.

No puedo permitir que muera la Esperanza de Hyrule... - Le dijo cerrando los ojos y le paso el Arco y la funda de Flechas Vacías - Sigue adelante...

JAJAJAJAJAJA! ESPERANZA DE HYRULE DICES? ESTA TIERRA NO TIENE ESPERANZAS... - Naesse abrió los ojos y pudo notar claramente la sombra de un Hombre que conocía!

Ganondorf!! - Le dijo sorprendida, Ganondorf levanto la mano y un cristal de color morado se alzo ante ella encerrándola, Naesse se paro de Asombro y comenzó a golpear las Paredes y Link la miraba a través del espejo

Naesse!! NAESSE!!! - Decía Link golpeando ferozmente la cubierta de vidrio

Creo que este incentivo será suficiente para que te presentes en mi Castillo... aun que una princesa podría haber sido mejor... Te espero, Héroe del Tiempo, para que veas por ti mismo, el poder del Rey Oscuro - Le dijo y el Cristal que contenía a Naesse desapareció y solo quedo el polvo que el Templo soltó por la Risa que rebotaba en las paredes.

NAESSE!! - Sheik se acerco a Link y se veía bastante bien excepto por un brazo que había sido golpeado por la Hacha.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! no me digas que te has enamorado de esa muchacha... - Le dijo Kotake burlescamente - No llegaras a Rescatarla, Morirás antes...! - Y Lanzando su poder de Hielo, Link empujo a Sheik y a Link le llego en una pierna.

Maldición! como lo venceremos! - La otra Bruja de Fuego se acercaba a Link que no se podía mover por mas que intentaba Safarse.

Despídete Link... Este será tu FIN! - Le Dijo Koume que levanto la mano para luego lanzarle una bola de fuego, Pero Sheik se lanzo antes, dándole de lleno quien quedo en el suelo y el Humo solo se hacia ver...

SHEIK! - Pudo Caminar libremente gracias al calor que derritió el Hielo y Noto un brillo de unas de las ventanas.

LINK! Toma! - Le lanzaron un Escudo de Color Rojo a lo que las Brujas se rieron Estruendosamente -

Y Con esto piensas vencernos? Nabooru... Podrías haber sido mas lista, ahora tu veras como Eliminamos al Héroe del Tiempo - Las dos Hermanas cargaron su poder a suu máximo y Link quedo sorprendido cuando bloqueo con el Escudo que le había dado Nabooru ya que se les devolvió el poder y entre gritos se desintegraron las dos brujas... Nabooru se coló dentro del Templo y las puertas se abrieron, Link Cayo exhausto y noto que Sheik tenia un cuerpo muy delicado para ser un guerrero y aun respiraba.

Esta bien tu amigo? - Le Pregunto Nabooru a lo que Link asintió con la Cabeza -

Gracias Nabooru... Muchísimas Gracias... - Le dijo respirando agitadamente a lo que Nabooru le dijo.

Mientras este la Bella e inteligente Nabooru, jefa de los Gerudos, no hay nada que temer - Se sintió una risa que provenía de Sheik y Link se paro y dijo.

Iré a Buscar Agua - Le dijo a Nabooru y Nabooru lo acompaño hasta afuera...

Sheik se sentó apoyado en la Muralla y respiraba agitadamente... le dolía el Cuerpo - No puedo soportar mas... - Las vendas de su cabeza se habían corrido ligeramente y se dejaba ver su rostro.

Link llego al poco rato, solo, ya que Nabooru fue a la Fortaleza Gerudo - Toma Sheik - Le dijo pasándole la botella con Agua, Link se quedo paralizado cuando noto el parecido ... - Tu... tu eres... - Sheik se llevo una mano a su Boca y un gran brillo hizo cerrar los ojos a Link y casi se cayo de espalda cuando noto que no era... mas que...

Siento haberte engañado... yo... - Le dijo una muchacha que al verla Link enmudeció de sorpresa, cuando consiguió el Habla le dijo

Princesa Zelda! Pero... Sheik? Tu? - Dijo Link mientras recordaba muchas cosas a la Vez. Zelda se sentó en un pequeño jarrón y comenzó a contar calmadamente.

Link... Hace 7 Años, Cuando tu liberaste la Espada Maestra del pedestal del Tiempo... Ganondorf entro en el Reino Sagrado obteniendo la Trifuerza del poder... Hace 7 años huíamos de Ganondorf... junto con Impa, nos escondimos en un lugar y allí note que no podía esconderme por todo el tiempo - Le dijo mirándolo y Link parecía mas que sorprendido - La única solución para que no sospechase era convertirme en un seguidor fiel de él... Impa no quería ceder... pero le ofrecí una excelente idea, convertirme en un Chico, como lo era Sheik... un Sheikah que había sido traicionado por la Familia real de Hyrule y que al enterarse que Hyrule estaba en ruinas había vuelto... Impa cedió ante mi deseo y durmió mi conciencia de princesa para que Ganondorf no sospechara de mi... Engañe a Ganondorf y te tuve que engañar a ti también... Te sometí a muchos problemas por ello mismo... - Link se arrodillo, Zelda paro de hablarr y Link comenzó a hablar suavemente -

Estoy un poco triste por no ver a Sheik pero... - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Zelda pestaño sorprendida. - Te extrañe... - Link se paro y Zelda También. Link la abrazo por que la extrañaba, el profundo sentimiento que de niño poseía y ahora... por fin... luego de tanto tiempo podía verla, Su corazón golpeaba mas fuerte, pero... de pronto recordo algo

Debemos ir a Rescatar a Naesse y por fin terminar con todo esto - Le dijo Link separándose de Zelda, Zelda le afirmo con la cabeza y Link le paso las Flechas y el Arco de Naesse y le tomo la mano y la encamino hacia afuera del templo, Saco la Ocarina y Zelda se rió por que estaba muy bien cuidada, Link le sonrió mientras terminaba de tocar la melodía de Epona quien se acercaba rápidamente. Link se monto en Epona y Ayudo a Zelda quien iba adelante y la rodeaba con los brazos.

Vamos Epona! Al Castillo de Ganondorf!! - Y Epona comenzó a trotar hacia la planiicie de Hyrule... para así enfrentarse al Rey de la Maldad y poder rescatar a Naesse... Y terminar con todo esto... de una Vez. El Corazón de Link se agitaba emocionado... pero no sabia por que era...


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Capitulo 7 --- La despedida y la promesa_**

Paso la noche y llego la mañana y las nubes negras del castillo y el market no dejaban ver el Sol... allí estaba la Maldad completamente concentrada... Link se bajo de Epona y le dio unas cuantas palmadas, se estaba despidiendo del Caballo, Epona sintió que era la despedida, Quizás no vería a su amigo nunca mas, Su cabeza fue a dar al gorro de Link como agradeciéndole, relincho contento, Zelda miraba todo el cuadro desde el Caballo y noto que al Gorro de Link le faltaba la punta, le pareció curioso a decir verdad y se bajo del Caballo, permanecía oculta con una capucha que Link le había pasado, se acerco a él y este le sonrió.

Epona, vuelve al Rancho Lon Lon... Malon cuidara de ti y muchas gracias - Le dijo levantando una mano y el Caballo se fue sin mas, aun que miro con reproche a su actual dueño, miro a su original dueña, la Princesa Zelda... Treta del destino que ella tuviera ese caballo? Las preguntas se vuelven difusas... Link saco de su puño tres objetos y se los dio a la Princesa.

Princesa Zelda, usted tiene mas poder Mágico que yo... por lo mismo le entregare los 3 tesoros que me dieron las Diosas. **El Fuego de Din, El Viento de Farore** y **El amor de Nayru. **Se que le dará un buen uso... - Link le miro un momento y luego el castillo que se alzaba en las tinieblas... - Princesa Zelda... necesito que se vaya lejos de aquí - Zelda le quedo mirando y luego frunció el Ceño.

LINK! yo puedo ser de mucha ayuda! no me veas como una carga, además no quiero quedarme mirando y ¿si te pasa algo? no me lo perdonaría, además por ayudarme cuando eras Niño te llevo a esto... - Link hubiera querido reírse, pero nada salio de su boca muda. Parecía decidida y Link sabia que no importaba lo que le dijera... lo haría con o sin él... pero lo intento.

Zelda yo no me perdonaría si le ocurriese algo a usted... es llevarla a un peligro innecesario, puede ir a Kakariko y podría encontrar a Impa ... - Zelda se giro y luego dijo.

Link, tengo la misma edad que tu para que me trates Formalmente... además el Titulo de Princesa no me vale... no hay reino... y no soy tan débil como crees... Por favor! DÉJAME AYUDARTE! - Link se llevo una mano a la frente... y miro decidido el castillo...

Princesa... ejem Zelda... no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte, no es así? - Le pregunto y Zelda le respondió.

No, Link, nada... - Le Dijo, Link suspiro apesumbrado y le dijo -

Esta bien... pero ten cuidado... Esta bien? - le dijo adelantándose, Zelda le seguía de cerca... Todo se veía tan siniestro, derrepente unos gritos le hicieron acelerar el paso... unas marionetas inanimadas que yacían mirando al piso y otras temblaban ligeramente, Navi se acerco al oído de Link y le dijo.

ReDead... Tiene poderes paralizantes... - Le dijo y Zelda se acerco a uno y un chillido espantoso casi la dejo sorda y saco el Fuego de Din, Oportuna accion, el Redead seguía chillando por el fuego hasta que cayo inanimado pero los demás se acercaban al Redead que habían vuelto a Matar. Link se acerco a Zelda y esta le dijo.

Link, estos Seres son manejados por Magia... No podrás acabar con todos ellos... - Le dijo y antes de que se acercaran más tomo a Link de la mano y lo llevo a la entrada del castillo. Link y Zelda se quedaron petrificados al ver la torre que se alzaba de manera sobrenatural el Castillo yacía suspendido en el aire y sin manera de subir... Zelda se quedo al frente del castillo y Link comenzó a buscar alguna manera... Pero algo detuvo aquella búsqueda... una voz conocida.

Rauru? - Pregunto Link extrañado, la voz volvió a hablar.

Si, soy yo, Link y Zelda, escuchen bien... los Sabios haremos un Puente para que puedan cruzar y así puedan vencer al Rey de la maldad... - Link se acerco a Zelda y se quedaron mirando como una variedad de colores descendían el Cielo y formaban un puente sobre el lago de lava... Zelda miro a Link y los dos parecían muy decididos, con paso Firme se abrieron paso por el puente y a los segundos después estaban en el Castillo de Ganondorf. Zelda miro atentamente lo que quedaba de su castillo... no era nada Familiar... Link saco su espada y su escudo y Zelda le siguió de cerca, Algunos murciélagos volaban distraídos, así que Zelda aprovecho y con dos certeros flechazos los elimino. Link se acordó de Naesse al notar la puntería certera de Zelda y Zelda solo se limito a mirarlo, y se quedo atenta a cualquiera cosa, parecía todo muy tranquilo a Link le parecía lo mismo... nada especial ocurría así que decidieron ingresar. en el otro cuarto notaron una torre principal que estaba cubierta con una especia de Bruma y Zelda lanzo una flecha normal y se hizo humo.

Esta cubierta... no hay nada que hacer - Miro a su alrededor pero sonrió al momento después - o eso parecía, puedes ver aquellas puertas... podría creer que - miro una superficie triangular que salía de arriba de las puertas - rompiendo algún tipo de Hechizos se puede comenzar a debilitar la Barrera...

Puedes que tengas Razón, Zelda... habrá que intentarlo... Nos falta tan poco para terminar... - Le dijo mirando la puerta verde que esta cerca -

Bien! no perdamos tiempo! Naesse nos espera! - Link le afirmo con la cabeza y rápidamente se acercaron a la puerta, pero increíblemente se abrió sola... Apretó un poco la espada y al entrar, se cerro la puerta, Zelda la palpo tratando de encontrar algo que la abriera... pero nada

No hay salida - dijo categóricamente... el Silencio se expandió dándose a escuchar unos pesados pies... Link miro y apenas pudo empujar a Zelda para evitar el hachazo del Iron Knuckle que apenas pudo ver. Link rodó por el suelo para ponerse a su espalda, sabia que el Iron Knuckle era muy lento y podía acabarlo si lo golpeaba por la espalda, solo logro quitarle la armadura, Link esquivo satisfactoriamente el hachazo Horizontal con un giro hacia atrás y luego se puso a su costado y con un poderoso golpe en su costado, logro que se se convirtiera en humo el Iron Knuckle, dos antorchas se encendieron y lograron ver la puerta, Link se acerco a Zelda que estaba acomodándose las flechas que había caído y se acercaron a la puerta, al entrar, encontraron un cuarto con una esfera de color Dorado sostenido por alargaciones del mismo color, Link intento cortarlo... pero solo acababa sin avance alguno, Zelda giro varias veces a su alrededor y noto que...

Si esta esfera... es la maldad contenida de Ganondorf contra los Sabios... podría ayudarnos esto... - dejo el Arco en el suelo y junto sus palmas y recito algunas palabras en el idioma antiguo de los Sabios y cuando callo de sus manos comenzó a salir una luz dorada, Link cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió vio una flecha con un color amarillo... - Las Flechas Sagradas de Luz... cumplen casi la misma función de la Espada Maestra... por eso podríamos intentar... - Tomo la Flecha y apunto con precisión a la esfera dorada, que al hacer contacto se rompió y mágicamente salio Saria, la Sabia del Bosque quien les dijo.

Link y Zelda, la Barrera del Bosque ha sido deshabilitada, Deben deshechizar las otras Barreras, no hay mucho tiempo! - Saria desapareció en un haz de luz y los llevo a la salida del cuarto, notaron como de esa puerta no emitía energía a la torre.

ASÍ QUE HAS TRAÍDO A LA PRINCESA ZELDA CONTIGO! ERES UNA TRAIDORA ZELDA... SOSPECHE DE SHEIK DESDE UN PRINCIPIO... - Zelda susurro suavemente " Ganondorf " - QUE MEJOR QUE LA TRIFUERZA DE LA SABIDURÍA JUNTO CON LA DEL VALOR VENGAN A MIS MANOS A SALVAR A ESTA CHICA QUE AUN YACE DESMAYADA... JAJAJAJAJA... ASÍ LOS DESTRUIRÉ DE UNA BUENA VEZ... Y NO ME ESTORBARAN BICHOS COMO USTEDES, PARA GOBERNAR HYRULE Y TODO EL MUNDO! MWAHAHAHAHAA!!! - Y la voz se desvaneció entre la torre... Link corrió hacia la otra puerta y Zelda le siguió...

Ganondorf se reía en el cuarto lleno de vitrales y mientras los minutos pasaban antes del encuentro final tocaba el gran piano de la habitación, Naesse despertó mucho después, aun estaba en el cristal de color morado, esa prisión que la debilitaba cada vez mas... pero ella sabia que no era por el cristal en que estaba aprisionada, si no que era la presencia de Ganondorf la que le hacia ahogarse... Naesse noto la melodia que tocaba Ganondorf... le parecía conocida, cada vez que intentaba recordar le daba un dolor de cabeza. Ganondorf dejo de tocar al notar que Naesse se había despertado y se acerco al cristal, era un hombre realmente siniestro...

No se como pude equivocarme... debería haber aprisionado a Sheik... no a ti... ¿Que mas da? Hyrule será mío pronto... y las Tinieblas descenderán sin que nadie me pueda detener! - Naesse tosió y luego replico -

Por que desea hacer tanto daño!? - Le pregunto intentando pararse pero se tubo que apoyar a la muralla del cristal para no caer de nuevo -

Ganondorf le miro intrigado, nadie se le había dirigido tan insolentemente... ni siquiera había dicho mi señor Ganondorf, pero luego recordó que ella no era su sirviente, era su enemigo... - Te hubiera matado... por dirigirte a mi tan insolentemente... Pero... viendo que morirás de igual manera... - Una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su cara morena - Los Gerudos somos una Raza que vive en el Desierto de las ilusiones... muchas veces pasamos hambre... sed y miseria... en este reino nadie recuerda a los Gerudos por su reputación de Ladrones... Ahora! Yo Ganondorf! el Rey de los Gerudos, el único hombre nacido en muchos miles de años, quiero que mi gente sea feliz y que la gente de Todo Hyrule sufra todo lo que mi gente sufrió! Hambre, desesperación, dolor, sufrimiento! y Nadie me detendrá! Este Triangulo Sagrado me permitirá lograr mis sueños! y ver Hyrule sumido en las tinieblas...

Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que haces! - Dijo sin pensar Naesse, hubiera querido no hacerlo, cuando noto que se acercaba tenebrosamente al Cristal con un dedo la libero pero la tomo el cuello levantándola.

Quien te crees que eres insecto de hablarle así al gobernador del mundo! - Le dijo mientras con su mano pesada le estaba torciendo el cuello hasta no dejarle el paso del aire, Naesse movía sus piernas y sus manos intentaban infructuosamente de hacerle la fuerza contraria a la mano de Ganondorf, Naesse comenzó a toser y Ganondorf la soltó - Te matare mas tarde... si intentas escapar, te matare antes... Veras como el Héroe del Tiempo es Muerto de mi propia mano y acción JAJAJAJAJAJA! ...

Naesse se llevo las manos al cuello y tosía... Ese ser parece la muerte en vida... será que tiene tan dolor dentro... tanta rabia... Pensé que moriría... Pensaba mientras no dejaba de toser, no podía moverse... le había quitado mucha energía. Se quedo inmóvil, pensando en nada... pasaron minutos hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar, la puerta de fierro se habría violentamente y veía a Link con una Muchacha que no conocía, Ganondorf que estaba tocando no se giro ni un centímetro y comenzó a hablar mientras las manos de los portadores de la Trifuerza brillaban.

Tratando de reunir la Trifuerza... concuerdo contigo... - Dijo al ver su mano brillar - Aquel día... hace 7 años... no pensé que ese chico habría de causarme tantos problemas... Ni menos tu, una princesa que debería haber obedecido a su padre... Cuando obtuve la trifuerza del poder... no pensé que tenia tan cerca los dos pedazos restantes... Pero ahora! los 3 pedazos están reunidos aquí! Sabiduría, Valor y Poder! Los tomare todos y me convertiré en el gobernador del mundo! Su poder es demasiado para ustedes! - Se giro y miro siniestramente el cuadro. Zelda estaba con Naesse, quien había dejado las Flechas y el Arco apoyados en la muralla y Link estaba a su frente, Ganondorf alzo su manos izquierda y la trifuerza del poder brillaba y unas ondas negras comenzaron a hacer retroceder a Link

Lo siento link! Las ondas de oscuridad no me permiten acercarme! - Le dijo Navi dejándose llevar por las ondas. Link quedaba solo en la Batalla. Ganondorf levanto la mano amenazante y le lanzo una bola de electricidad que Link esquivo con facilidad pero un golpe en el suelo no lo esperaba, las ondas lo hicieron caer al suelo y noto como la gran sombra negra venia a golpearlo y Link se bloqueo con el escudo y lo lanzo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Ganondorf comenzó a caminar hacia él diciendo.

Hace 7 años, podría haberte matado... pero me conforme con una ocarina que parecía ser la real... la Ocarina del Tiempo... pero era una mugrosa ocarina... Has mejorado... mi gran error fue no haberte matado ese día... en las afueras de Hyrule... pero... - saco una gran espada - no pensé que este chiquillo seria un obstáculo para mis ambiciones! pero ese Error... Terminara hoy!! - Ganondorf se enfrento a Link espada contra espada... Ganondorf era muy fuerte, Link se esforzaba demasiado y Ganondorf casi nada, Link frunció el ceño y con su fuerza hizo bajar su espada... Pero Ganondorf sonrió y uso su magia en su espada que fue a parar al cuerpo de Link, Link grito fuerte y eso hizo despertar a Naesse que se encontraba media aturdida. El Héroe del Tiempo rodó hacia un lado y reclamo.

Eso fue injusto! - Dijo y Ganondorf se rió con una risa seca.

Que tiene de injusto? No que esa espada repele la Maldad? Por que no intentas repeler mi magia? - Formo bolas de energía que se dirigieron a él y le dieron completamente.

LINK! - Grito Zelda y Naesse se paro de apoco -

Princesa Zelda... tu tienes las flechas... no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados... Mirando... - Zelda la miro y sabia que era igual de terca que ella. Lo podía ver en su expresión...

Naesse... yo... no podemos hacerte tomar un riesgo innecesario... al fin y al cabo tu eres quien porta la Trifuerza... - Naesse se paro y le dijo

Link se pondría muy triste si te pasara algo... y quizás esa pena nunca se le pase... prefiero arriesgarme yo... Ganondorf no sabe que yo tengo la Trifuerza... - Le dijo sonriendo, Zelda no tenia intenciones de pasarle el Arco, así que Naesse lo tomo por la fuerza aprovechando un descuido. Zelda intento ir tras ella pero reconsidero lo que le había dicho " Ganondorf no sabe que porto la trifuerza " debería aparentar ello...

Link! estas bien? - Le dijo acercándose a él, Ganondorf se reía estrepitosamente. Naesse saco una flecha al notar que se dirigía a Zelda y se la apunto al pecho, pero no le hizo efecto. Ganondorf cambio su mirada a donde esta Naesse y comenzó a decir.

Tu, Estupida Chiquilla... debí haberte matado cuando tuve tiempo... Ya veras que nadie se enfrenta al Rey de la maldad sin salir ileso!!!!! - Corrió hacia ella y la tomo del cuello azotándola con la muralla, Grandiosa sorpresa se llevo cuando el guante de Naesse dejo reflejar la verdad al intentar separar su mano de su cuello... Ganondorf se rió coléricamente , Zelda camino unos cuantos pasos y se llevo sus manos a la boca y Link se levanto con dificultad. Escuchaba a medias lo que decía Ganondorf

Así que tu eras quien tenia la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!!!!!!!! Me han engañado bastante bien! debo decir... ungh!... - Un grito sordo se escucho de Ganondorf. Link lo había apuñalado por la espalda, Naesse cayo por el peso de su propio cuerpo y Ganondorf comenzó a toser Sangre... se levanto pesadamente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano levanto las dos manos y formo una gran bola negra de energía.

EL ULTIMO GOLPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Y lo lanzo hacia Link, pero este hizo el giro que le habían enseñado cuando niño, el Kaitengiri... Ganondorf abrió los ojos de sorpresa y le llego completamente, haciéndolo caer, la sangre negra caía a grandes cantidades al suelo... - Como pudo ser vencido el rey de la maldad ... El gran Ganondorf, haya sido vencido por un chiquillo como tu!!!!!!! - Estiro la Mano hacia Link pero se le nublo la vista... - NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - y cayo muerto en el suelo. Naesse se paro y Zelda fue hacia Link, Navi se haya muy apenada por no ayudarlo.

Esta muerto? - Pregunto Naesse inocentemente, Zelda miraba el Cuerpo inerte...

Ganondorf... - Dijo Zelda sin poder creer quizás que todo había terminado... Un fuerte terremoto comenzó a hacerse sentir en la Torre y Link Tomo a Naesse de una mano y Zelda se fue adelante, ella era quien tenia que abrir las puertas... La torre colapsaba y caigan grandes trozos de roca que con gran dificultad se lograban esquivar. Cuando lograron salir de la gran Torre a los 5 segundos después, la torre comenzó a desplomarse completamente. Zelda, Naesse, Link y Navi miraba como todo se derrumbaba... hasta que se volvió una superficie plana excepto por algunos montículos que quedaron allí... Zelda se adelanto y hablo muy despacio

Por no tener un corazón fuerte, no pudo manejar el poder de una Diosa... Todo ha terminado... por fin... - dijo respirando aliviada. Link se le acerco y le pregunto.

Te refieres a la Pelea? - y Zelda le asintió con la Cabeza, Naesse se comenzó a acercar y sentía un ruido que con gran disimulo comenzó a aumentar... - Pasa algo Naesse? - Le pregunto mirando hacia delante, Naesse lo miro y le dijo.

Siento un ruido... un ruido que proviene de esos escombros... - Link se comenzó a acercar sigilosamente hacia delante acompañándolo de cerca Navi. Al estar muy cerca. Un gran ruido dio vida a una silueta conocida.

GANONDORF!!!!!!!! - Grito Zelda al ver que la sombra se alzaba en lo alto, Naesse dijo a los pocos segundos después.

AUN SIGUE VIVO!!!!??? - Se llevo las manos al Arco y a las Flecchas y noto que había una Flecha nueva... una flecha de color amarillo...

Ganondorf mostró el guante en donde se hacia notar la Trifuerza del Poder y con un grito que retumbaba en las montañas aledañas se vio con gran asombro y miedo la transformación de Ganondorf... un gran cerdo gigante con dos espadas...

El poder de la trifuerza se desencadeno!! y es por el odio que te tiene Link! - Dijo Navi algo espantada, trago saliva y dijo muy fuerte - Esta vez, luchare a tu lado Link!

Link noto que el Monstruo no jugaba cuando sintió el espadazo cerca de su brazo derecho y sabia que si le llegaba un espadazo así en su carne... le arrancaría la extremidad... aprovecho un descuido y lo golpeo en una mano, el Monstruo se comprimió de odio y lo lanzo con el impulso de una de sus espadas, la Espada Maestra se soltó de la mano de Link y casi cayo en la lava que estaba bajo del castillo. Zelda corrió con dirección a buscar la Espada Maestra y Naesse Apuntaba al monstruo con la flecha de luz que se acercaba a golpear a Link para hacerlo caer al Vació. Naesse soltó la flecha y con gran asombro noto que el Monstruo había quedado petrificado. Link logro subir a la plataforma y el Monstruo se acercaba Pesadamente a Zelda.

Link! La Espada Maestra!! - La Princesa le lanzo la Espada a Link y el Monstruo corrió hacia Zelda, No huyo , lo enfrento con valor. El gran monstruo levanto pesadamente la espada y la risa maléfica que hizo sentir. Link atajo la Espada Maestra y se levanto con la ayuda de esta, corrió en dirección a Proteger a Zelda y dijo

Ganondorf! no olvides que tu enemigo, SOY YO!!!!!! - Link le golpeo la Cola ya que momento antes Naesse había vuelto a tirar otra flecha paralizándolo. Cuando Reacciono, Ganondorf se comenzó a retorcer de Dolor, Navi muy animada dijo...

LA COLA!!! LA COLA ES SU PUNTO DÉBIL!!!!!!! - Link esquivo un golpe que atascó su espada derecha en el terreno y le dio otro certero golpe en la cola. Ganondorf saco la espada con rabia y azoto a Link contra un montículo de cemento. Link respiraba agitadamente y el Monstruo se movía mas rápido que antes... apenas se levanto tubo que esquivarlo. Naesse le lanzo otra flecha permitiendo pararse a Link quien estaba muy cansado y adolorido. El Monstruo chillo desaforadamente por que su cola sangraba y Link aprovecho un error del monstruo al levantar sus dos manos para atacarlo frontalmente, El Héroe del Tiempo logro alcanzarle la Cara con un Salto fuera de su alcance y le corto la cara en dos... El monstruo cayo de Hocico al suelo y la baba con la sangre se mezclaban, respiraba agitadamente... Zelda con Naesse se acercaron y Link sintió mas ligera la Espada Maestra... Brillaba...

Link... la Espada Maestra te ha dado su poder supremo para eliminar al rey de la Maldad - Le dijo Zelda - debes darle el Golpe final...

Link se acerco pesadamente y respiraba agitadamente, las Heridas de su cuerpo se hacían notar y cojeaba visiblemente... tomo la espada con decisión y gritando se la enterró en la cara... Zelda levanto las manos y comenzó a invocar los 6 sabios que estaban en la Cámara del Tiempo...

Seis Sabios!! es Hora! Diosas que crearon Hyrule, encierren a la Encarnación del Mal en el mundo oscuro!! - un gran haz de luz se hizo ver y se tragaba al ser monstruoso... pero gritaba antes de ser absorbido

LOS MALDIGO SABIOS! TE MALDIGO ZELDA! TE MALDIGO LINK! ALGÚN DIA CUANDO ESTE SELLO SE ROMPA, SERÁ CUANDO YO EXTERMINE A SUS DESCENDIENTES!!! MIENTRAS LA TRIFUERZA DEL PODER ESTE EN MI MANO... - y su cuerpo termino siendo absorbido...

Link, Naesse y Zelda notaron como las nubes negras volvían dejar pasar la Luz...

Gracias Link - Le dijo Zelda poniéndose frente a él - Gracias a ti, Ganondorf ha sido sellado dentro del mundo oscuro... La paz volverá a reinar dentro de este mundo... por algún tiempo... Naesse... - Naesse la miro y Zelda siguió hablando - Te has preguntado por que tu tienes la Trifuerza de la sabiduría y yo no? - Naesse negó con la cabeza - Veras... yo tuve una hermana gemela Mayor... ella poseía la Trifuerza de la sabiduría... y yo tenia los poderes mágicos de la familia real de Hyrule... pero murió a los pocos días de nacer... Tu naciste el mismo día en que ella murió... La trifuerza de la sabiduría fue transferida a ti... fue una medida de seguridad que adoptaron las diosas por que sabría que si se lo daban a algún ciudadano de Hyrule... cualquier día sabría que podría llegar a hacer con ese poder y quizás hubiera tenido los mismo deseos que Ganondorf, por que su corazón no era apto... Por eso tienes las orejas cortas, para que así fueras marginada de la cultura de Hyrule y no supieras de esto hasta el momento en que el héroe del tiempo despertase... Solamente yo y ustedes sabíamos que yo no poseía la trifuerza de la sabiduría... nunca se lo dije a mi padre... ahora puedes entender todo mas claramente? - Naesse se veía un poco confundida pero asintió con la cabeza, Zelda se giro hacia Link y le desvió la mirada y se llevo una mano al pecho y con cierta tristeza dijo - Todo lo que paso fue por mi culpa... Soy tan joven... intente controlar el verdadero poder del sello sagrado... antes de que Ganondorf intentara apoderarse de la trifuerza del poder... pero fue una acción muy tonta... por que la Trifuerza quedo en manos de Ganondorf y la disputa te termino involucrando... Ahora que la batalla a terminado... como séptimo sabio... debo poner la Espada Maestra en su lugar... pero si lo hago... el camino a través del tiempo se cerrara... Link... dame la ocarina del tiempo... con ella puedo devolverte esos 7 años perdidos... - Link dudo un momento, Naesse se quedo la margen... y Link comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

Pero! Espera un momento!! Zelda! no fue por tu culpa... yo no vine por que estaba involucrado... Zelda yo... - Pero Zelda no le dejo continuar, en su cara los rasgos de tristeza se hacían notar ...

Siguiendo los pasos de mi padre... quien mato Ganondorf... debo gobernar Hyrule... - No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas - ahora habrá paz... Debes recuperar tu tiempo perdido... - Una reacción distinta tomo Link, se llevo una mano a su hombro derecho y le dijo arrodillándose...

Yo, el Héroe del Tiempo... no importa cuando ni donde... por la paz de Hyrule y por ti princesa Zelda, he de pelear... - Le dijo... Zelda bajo los ojos de tristeza y pestaño despacio y estiro el brazo... Link comprendió el mensaje y le dio la ocarina del Tiempo. Naesse se acerco a Link y le dijo.

Te agradezco tanto Link todo lo que ha pasado... es decir... me has protegido... cosa que nadie nunca hizo por mi antes... me sentí siempre tan sola... por ser distinta... pero tu me demostraste que ser distinta no es impedimento para no vivir... ahora viviré con todas mis fuerzas... y espero encontrarme de nuevo contigo... espero no quedarme sola... la promesa... - Link se acerco a ella y le abrazo, era la despedida definitiva. No sabían si se encontrarían de nuevo... Zelda se acerco y abrazo a Link y a Naesse... Se llevo la ocarina a la Boca y con la tonada que resonaba en el viento se llevo a Link en un tubo de Luz y Zelda gritaba.

GRACIAS LINK!!! ADIÓS... - Se llevo las manos a la cara... unas lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas, las culpas se hacían sentir en su mente... Se enjuago las lagrimas... y se dirigió a Naesse...

Naesse... ahora hay una decisión importante... quieres volver a ser la Naesse de hace 7 años y recuperar tu tiempo perdido... o Hacer tu vida de nuevo, lejos de aquí... se que la decisión de los Dioses parece haberte afectado mucho y te daré esta oportunidad de comenzar todo de nuevo... Muy lejos de aquí... - Naesse le dio la espalda. Pensando... Respiro confundida y le hablo de frente a la Princesa Zelda

Y bien Naesse... que decides?

**Yo...**

_1) Quiero quedarme aquí..._ **- Sigue en el Capitulo 8 de esta misma historia -**

**O...**

_2)Yo... Haré mi vida de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad... Para este herido corazón_ **- Busca la Historia llamada "La Promesa" -**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8 --- Cuando lo irreal se vuelve real...**_

Zelda... yo... he aprendido... que sin riesgo no es vida... quisiera quedarme aquí... ayudarte a reconstruir... pero... creo que volveré... es muy fácil huir de las cosas... se que el dolor que tengo dentro no se ira aun que volviera a nacer de nuevo... las cosas pasan por algo... no quiero huir mas... aun que caiga... aun que se burlen de mi... tengo que intentarlo... no puedo huir... no puedo! - le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía recordar todo lo que le decían y se burlaban... pero tenia una esperanza mas profunda... - Volveré Zelda... - Zelda le afirmo con la cabeza y le dijo

Volverás a Vivir... veras como al abrir los ojos podrás ser todo lo que quieras... - Se llevo la Ocarina a los labios y toco la notada... el estomago le daba vueltas y Naesse termino cerrando los ojos muy fuerte...

_" Esperen... esta despertando! "_

Cuando abrió los ojos con pesadez noto que había un montón de gente vestida de blanco... que la examinaba... abrió los ojos espantada... ninguno le parecía familiar... Escucho media dormida una voz que decía Hija. Su abrazo se sentía tan calido... pero se sentía vacía a la vez... un nudo de emociones y dudas...

Mi niña! pensé que el Coma había sido tan profundo que no volverías... - lloraba sin lagrimas la mujer, Abrió la muchacha los ojos espantada... y repitió...

Coma? - La madre la miro espantada...

Si, en Coma... estuviste una semana casi en coma... estaba tan asustada... después de ese accidente de automóvil en que cayeron en un barranco tu y tu padre... - y las imágenes del accidente se vinieron a la mente... parecía despertar de un largo sueño en donde las dudas eran el gran motor de sus recuerdos... - No me dejaste sola... te pedía que no me dejaras sola...

Estuve en Coma... entonces... todo lo demás... fue un sueño? - Se llevo las manos a sus orejas y luego a las de su madre... ambas eran cortas... se llevo las manos a la cara... (entonces... la ultima decisión era... morir o vivir... y yo decidí vivir... y entonces... Link... Link fue una ilusión? ). La madre la miro confundida y le dijo.

Aurora... - Le sonó ese nombre muy familiar... aun no lo recordaba - esta es la realidad... no te culpo si soñaste algo... el medico dijo que tenias un sueño ligero... eran casos particulares de coma en donde los sueños pueden hacerte volver como dejarte morir... incluso muchas veces volviste pero volvías a recaer... - Las ojeras negras de la mujer se hacían notar por días sin dormir... - Siento las veces en que priorice mi trabajo de Médium... y a tu padre perdónalo por su trabajo... al ser Arqueólogo te dejaba muchas veces sola... que mala madre he sido! decidí buscar otra vida... al divorciarme con tu padre... nunca nos veíamos... somos unos egoístas... no sabíamos que daño te estábamos causando... los continuos cambios de casa... y de escuela... fue demasiado para ti... y nadie lo noto! pensé que preferirías morir... como la ultima vez me gritaste por teléfono en un francés bastante bueno que era una pésima madre... y que tu padre te había otra vez sola sin aviso... lo siento!! - Comenzó a llorar la madre afligida en las piernas de la hija... La Hija comenzó a recordar todo... Su madre, Francesa, Médium de profesión y que vive en Francia, separada de su padre. Estadounidense, Arqueólogo de renombre internacional, que pasa muchos días viajando, Vive con su padre... Aurora juega bastante juegos de Rpg y estilos parecidos... pasa la mayoría del años sola y siempre se sintió muy sola... sus continuos cambios de lugar de residencia le hacen sentirse peor... por que perdía contacto con sus amigos... sentía que su vida no valía nada... y por fin recordó su nombre... no era Naesse como en su sueño... era Aurora Airlens Dumas... se volteo hacia la ventana... llovía torrencialmente... se tapo entre las sabanas... necesitaba pensar... pero no podía quitarse de su retina aquel dibujo del elfo con quien había vivido una historia tan real como sueño... Link... Cerro los ojos intentando ver si podía dormir otra vez... morir otra vez... olvidar otra vez... cayo durmiendo... pero sabia que volvería a la realidad que no quería...

Y así pasaron siniestro los días en el Hospital, los médicos querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, por que había sido un milagro. Su madre habla a su lado, pero Aurora miraba incansablemente la ventana, la lluvia no paraba y no podía aun creer que todo, absolutamente todo era un sueño... era tan real, de su mente no podía borrar aquella imagen del muchacho vestido de verde... no podía, simplemente no podía dejar todo esto atrás por la sencilla razón de que todo había sido tan real, su perfume que no podía recordar y su abrazo... que seria de ella sin estar el... era la persona que le prometió no dejarla sola y siempre lo cumplió... pero ahora...por razones ajenas no estaba... no era justo! no entendía por que no podía llorar... acaso no lo había perdido? sonaba muy extraño... La soledad que había ignorado tantas veces se hacia muy grande, tanto que pensaba que jamás iba a desaparecer... Sus padres estaban presentes... pero parecían igual de ausentes, hablaban todo tan rápido que apenas Aurora podía escuchar "¿Cierto, Aurora?" ella le afirmaba con la cabeza... Cerraba los ojos pensando que así podría dormirse... morirse de una vez... no se explicaba por que había vuelto... podría haber muerto! siempre lo había deseado... pero ahora la vida designaba otra cosa... vive... _" Volverás a Vivir... veras como al abrir los ojos podrás ser todo lo que quieras... " _No olvidaba lo que le había dicho Zelda aquella vez... Se levanto y se asomo a la ventana, el piso estaba realmente helado, pero no hizo ningún gesto, el cielo furioso mostraba toda su pena en aquel día... ¿ Que quería decir todo aquello ?

El doctor no le dijo nada por que estaba levantada... dio la tan esperada noticia, podía volver al Hogar. ¿ Hogar ? que era eso... para Aurora era su espacio, por que casi nadie estaba allí mas que ella... Se cambio de ropa y se fue caminando, nadie diría que estaba en coma hace algunas semanas. Al frente de su habitación estaba un anciano que estaba sentado. Su madre le comento que ese muchacho estaba inconsciente desde que murió su Madre y el abuelo le cuidaba. Aurora solo miro al anciano y se acerco a la puerta. El Anciano se paro a abrirle y le pregunto.

¿ Tu también habías caído en coma, no es así ? - Aurora le asintió con la cabeza y el anciano se giro hacia el enfermo. - Mi hijo ha estado en hace mas de dos semanas... espero que pueda volver conmigo... ahora estoy muy solo... mi esposa ha muerto hace algunas semanas y mi otro hijo esta en el extranjero... - Aurora se acerco al anciano y lo abrazo, miro al muchacho que debería tener su misma edad... - Esta en coma hepático... por una enfermedad hereditaria... fibrosis quística... Desde que murió su madre comenzó con mucho cansancio... luego muchos vómitos y nauseas... pasaba gran tiempo en cama aun que la detestaba... Luego cuando comenzó a mejorarse, se quedaba dormido... después cambiaba de animo raramente... y un día fui a despertarlo y no reacciono con nada... una Encefalopatía hepática y desde allí entro al coma Hepático... y estoy aquí... esperando si despierta... - Aurora se acerco mas al muchacho y se quedo mirándolo y el Anciano se acercaba a su lado. Aurora tomo la mano izquierda... y la miro con cuidado... algo no le cuadraba... El muchacho tenia una nariz respigada y su cabello era negro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no sabia de que color tenia sus ojos. Una sonrisa tonta le vino a su cara. El anciano le miro y parecía algo extrañado, el enfermo había cambiado su expresión, no... no podía ser... pensó que las horas de sueños perdidas había hecho efecto en su mente cansada...

Es hora que me vaya... Mucho gusto, quizás uno de estos días volveré a verle, para hacer algo de compañía... esta bien? - El anciano sonrió y la muchacha despeinada de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes se fue donde sus padres... Un trueno se hizo sentir y entro al auto azul con su madre y su padre... esos que estaban desaparecidos... Miraba la lluvia caer y pensaba Ningún gran mago podría hacer lo que la lluvia hace... hacer desaparecer a todo el mundo... Solo hará aparecer a quien necesite de esta paz... . El auto se paro y entro a la casa, esa casa vacía... que ahora parecía llena de gente, voces extrañas que sonaba disonantes en el ambiente... Entro a su pieza y todo tan ordenado, en su desorden encontraba todo... su madre se asomo y le dijo.

He ordenado todo... - Aurora le miro un poco ofendida y su madre salio, La chica molesta cerro la puerta con fuerza y tomo a su oso y lo abrazo tan fuerte que podría haber reaccionado asfixiándolo...

Ahora aparecen en mi vida creyéndose los dueños de ella... ahora pasa algo y andan corriendo detrás mío... y antes que todo estaba normal ni siquiera sabían que existía... - Dijo con la voz cortada quería gritar de rabia - Por que hay que esperar a perder las cosas para valorarlas? o será que nunca es suficiente para hartarse de ellas? Creo que las palabras "Disfrutas las cosas mientras las tengas" cobran sentido. Jajajajaja, sigo siendo extraña... - Dijo acercándose a la ventana, cerro los ojos y suspiro - He dejado la realidad de Naesse por esta... que parece estar derrumbándose... por que no decidí quedarme con Zelda... que es lo que estaba buscando? ya ni lo recuerdo... - dijo llevándose una mano a su frente . Escucho el timbre y al momento escucho "Aurora!", Se asomo de la puerta de su pieza, había una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca, y sus ojos marrón mostraban un poco de vergüenza, Aurora noto que era la chica con quien había conversado las dos ultimas semanas en que había llegado al colegio de la localidad... Al verla la Muchacha se acerco y dijo serenamente.

Soy Arline Smith, Soy compañera de clases por si no me recuerdas y te pegaste en la cabeza o algo así Û - Aurora pestaño confundida y dijo.

Claro que te recuerdo! Hey si no me pegue tan fuerte en la cabeza - le dijo abriendo la puerta y la muchacha entro y se sentó en la cama, Aurora se sentó a su frente y Aurora le comento - Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia visitas... muchas gracias - Arline le miro y le dijo.

Supe lo que te había ocurrido y quería saber como era el cambio de tus padres que están ausentes y que ahora se presenten como si nada... - Aurora miro al piso, Arline también tenia problemas por aquello igual que ella - te entiendo por una parte... mis padre también viajan bastante y nunca se ocupan de mi... a pesar de no haber compartido mas de dos semanas juntas, podría decir que te considero una amiga especial. Tenia miedo que sucumbieras a la soledad que sentimos y no despertaras nunca más... Yo muchas veces quise quitarme la vida por una u otra razón, pero siempre terminaba llorando... nunca pude... ahora quizás entiendo por que... Tenerle miedo a las cosas siempre complica las cosas... mientras mas miedo hay, mas difícil es vencerlo... es fácil tomarle miedo a las cosas y luego para enfrentarlas debe ser mas fuerte que tus propios miedos... es complicado... pero es necesario... es fácil odiar a amar... por que siempre somos así? - Le pregunto a Aurora, demasiada información importante que debía procesar...

Es mas fácil desligarse de las cosas antes de enfrentarlas... evitar sufrimiento... Hay que aprender del dolor para saber algo de la vida... sin ir mas lejos, mis padre tenían miedo de que muriera en el estado de coma y por susto ahora me aprecian... si no creo que las cosas seguirían igual... pensé que moriría... cuando en un Día tan lluvioso como este veníamos por la costa, mi padre me había llevado a ver su ultimo descubrimiento en el Cerro la Campana y el pavimento estaba mojado y el auto se desbarranco... mi padre salio ileso, en cambio yo caí en coma por múltiples contusiones... además que mis ganas de vivir habían decaído enormemente... creo que eso influencio bastante... pero he vuelto... pero por que? además que fue decisión mía... solo mía... - Miro en donde tenia el televisor y abajo una consola de Nintendo 64... la de Game Cube la tenia en el closet y la de Play one también allí... se acerco al cartucho que tenia en puesto... The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time... - Ahora lo recuerdo! quería llegar a casa a terminarme por tercera vez el Ocarina of Time - Le dijo prendiendo la televisión y el N64...

Ocarina of Time? - le pregunto Arline y comenzó a sonar una Ocarina de la televisión - Hablas de un video juego? - Aurora tomo un control Azul y le afirmo con la cabeza, un sonido hacia notar el menú.

Please Select the File.

File 1 - Link  
File 2 - Aurora  
File 3 - Naesse

Erase  
Copy  
Options

Hey! Ahí esta el Save! - Dijo señalando al Archivo que decía Naeesse - Era el ultimo Save que había puesto, era el ultimo que me faltaba darme vuelta... el cartucho se me había perdido cuando nos mudamos y un día lo encontré y allí volví a jugarlo... Disculpa Arline... es que yo estando en Coma viví como si estuviera en el juego propio...

Tu dices como si tu fueras la protagonista...? Un sueño conciente? - Le dijo y Aurora le dijo apretando Start.

Un sueño ligero... - Aurora iba en el Templo de las sombras así que se quedaron jugando al Ocarina hasta contarle toda la historia a Arline, ella escuchaba con atención y termino pidiéndole el N64 y el Ocarina of Time, Le dio mucha risa a Aurora y Arline quien nunca había jugado en su vida y le dijo que si tenia alguna duda le consultaría a ella y le paso el N64 y antes de irse le dijo que pensara todo lo que habían hablado, Saco el Game Cube y se puso a Jugar Wind Waker por segunda vez.

Pareciera ser la vida una coincidencia... eh, Neko? - Le decía al pequeño gato trigueño que se asomaba a sus pies al cual tomo para ponerlo en sus piernas, las miro con atención - UH! - Se paro y dejo al gatito en la cama, esste reclamo con un sonoro Miau, se acerco a un espejo largo y noto la realidad que estaba ante sus ojos - ESTOY MUCHO MAS FLACA!? - Noto que los 10 kilos de sobre peso se habían reducido en la semana con suero... Sus manos parecían mas delgadas y ni hablar de sus piernas... - Debería caer en coma mas seguido jajajajaja! - Siempre la había acomplejado su peso. Al estar mucho tiempo sola, casi siempre comía demasiado y como nadie le decía nada... aumento de peso... no sabia si era todo cosa del destino o algo parecido.

Que gracioso es todo esto Neko, Ven, Vamos a dormir - Apago el Game Cube y se puso el pijama y dejo a Neko debajo de las fundas y ella como no se movía para dormir no temía que podía aplastarlo. Cerro los ojos y en su mente confundida por tantas cosas lo ultimo que noto conciente fue la cara del elfo.

_" Quisiera volver a dormirme..."_

Esas Palabras le daban vueltas persistentemente... Dormir, seguir huyendo? no quería eso, pero no tenia fuerzas ante tantos cambio.

_"Los ojos me pesan demasiado... quisiera morirme? No... - Se levanto, estaba vestida como Naesse otra vez pero el cuarto era blanco. - Otra vez aquí? - Unos pasos a sus espaldas se hacían notar, se giro y vio al elfo que le daba la espalda - Link! - y su débil voz se hacia oír - _

_Naesse, Buscame... - Naesse pestañeo confundida - Que te busque? LINK! a donde vas! espera! - Entre mucha arena se desapareció la silueta - Por que te fuiste? Buscame... ? Que querías decir con ello... "_

Link! - El suave ronroneo rompía el silencio de la habitación, se llevo las manos a la cara... - Por... que? - Se levanto a tomar agua pero el cuadro que se llevo la dejo perpleja, Sus padres tomando champagne en el living, Error EN SU LIVING! - Que esta pasando aquí?! - Sus padres la miraron y se rieron a la vez, Aurora notaba como se ponía roja de Rabia.

Hija, nosotros con Kevin... - Aurora le interrumpió -

Escuche bien acaso... "Hija" ? - Le dijo muy enojada, Francoise se paro y se quedo frente de ella.

Soy tu madre! deberías tenerme respeto si quiera! - Aurora respiro agitadamente y le grito en su cara -

SI CLARO! A UNA MADRE QUE TUVE QUE HACER PASAR POR MUERTA ESTOS 17 AÑOS DE MI VIDA! ESTO NO LO PERMITIRÉ! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE AHORA TE CREAS DUEÑA DE MI VIDA SIN NINGÚN DERECHO MAS QUE HABERME HECHO NACER! - Kevin se levanto a detener la mano de Francoise, Aurora se quedo mirando la escena.

Nunca le he pegado a Mi hija! así que no permitiré que seas tu Francoise la primera que lo haga! - le dijo soltando la mano de Francoise, La mujer de cabellos castaños se llevo las manos a la cara y salio de la casa. Kevin se quedo mirando a su hija y Aurora solo camino hacia la cama cerrando la puerta con seguro... Se recostó en la cama y vio los ojos brillosos de Neko, El pequeño gato se acerco a la cara de Aurora acariciándola con su felina cara, Aurora le sonrió acariciándole la pequeña cabeza... Se acomodo para dormir y cerro los ojos pensando que mañana seria otro día... y que esto había sido solo un mal sueño.

Un reloj se oía a lo lejos... Tiro un manotazo a la mesita de noche y cayo el reloj al suelo, se había callado por fin - deben ser las 6... colegio... lo había olvidado .. - Se llevo una mano a la frente y se levanto, se fue a dar una ducha y al volver casi se tropieza con el reloj... - Hoy parece no ser mi día... - se probo el uniforme y noto que le quedaba demasiado grande... - No, no es mi día.. - lo arreglo a la rápida, sobre todo la falda y se fue a preparar el desayuno, menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando vio a su padre leyendo el periódico y comando una taza de café - Claro que no es mi día... Hey... padre, que haces aquí a esta hora? tu no tenias que ir a excavaciones temprano? - Se sentó frente del padre que se asomo por el periódico y este le dijo tragando el sorbo de café -

He tomado vacaciones - Aurora casi se cayo de la silla. 

QUE HICISTE QUE?! TU NUNCA TOMAS VACACIONES! QUE HA PASADO CON EL MUNDO! ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE! - Kevin, el hombre de lentes que estaba a su frente, reconocido genéticamente como su padre, se rió de buena ganas.

Me he acordado que tenia alguien a quien cuidar... - tiro el periódico a un lado y le dijo - Aurora, se que no he sido el mejor padre, ni menos el mejor amigo que podrías tener, siempre te he llevado a donde no querías ir, dejando tu vida atrás... y además que nunca he estado aquí para cuidarte... No te pediré perdón por que se que no lo merezco... si no, que te pediré una oportunidad para remendar todo... todo lo que pueda... el daño esta hecho y se por lo mismo que todo el rencor y el dolor no sanara... solo será quitado de alguna manera... por eso, necesito saber si me dejarías intentarlo... - Se hizo un silencio incomodo y Aurora solo se le ocurrió tomar una tostada en la mano y otra en la boca y salio por la puerta diciendo.

Nos vemos padre! - Cerro la puerta y la brisa fría de la mañana se coló por sus piernas, se afirmo bien la bufanda y se fue caminando a la escuela, aun era temprano y podía darse ese lujo.

Pensaba mientras caminaba ¿Como todo cambio de la noche a la mañana? ¿Por que? ahora todos quieren hacerse participes de mi vida siendo que cuando los necesite... no estaban... y ahora... ahora... Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cerebro pero no lograba entender nada... pasaron los segundos y llego a aquel edificio que no recordaba ... "Colegio Francisco de Miranda" - Gran nombre para este colegio... - Dijo mirando como todas las personas la miraban, seguramente no recordaban a la muchacha con 10 kilos más de peso... Arline quien venia hacia la escuela le hablo y entraron juntas, Segundo piso, mano derecha... al lado de la escalera, Sala 4 "A", apenas recordaban a sus compañeros de clases... todos la miraban con curiosidad como si se hubiera equivocado de sala...

Hey! People! Aquí esta Aurora Airlens! - casi todos se acercaron a ella, amistosamente, preguntándole como estaba y se había sentido... Quizás se sentia en ese momento cercana a todo, pero una parte de ella mantenía distancia... no deseaba encariñarse demasiado con este curso que quizás pronto partirían hacia otra parte... Arline noto su miraba triste y perdida y le dijo.

Ocurre algo Aurora? - Aurora solo se quedo muda y gesticulo palabras que Arline no alcanzo a escuchar. - Que dices Aurora...? - Aurora levanto lla cabeza y respiro para decir.

Solo digo que los que nunca participaron en mi vida desean hacerlo ahora... - repitió claro - Y yo no los quiero aquí...

Aurora... Se como te sientes... - Pero Aurora reacciono mal y le dijo.

Siempre crees saber como la gente se siente y no significa que puedas entenderme sabes!? - Arline la miro sorprendida. Aurora le miro con una mirada totalmente cambiada - Estoy cansada de que me tengan lastima! si esta bien que quieras ayudarme, pero ... no quiero nada! - Arline trago saliva y le dijo antes de que se fuera a su puesto.

Huyendo no se gana nada mas que dolor... - Arline tomo sus cosas y se sentó en su asiento pero Aurora se sentó sola en otro asiento. - Aun no lo entiende... no lo entenderá jamás.- Saco sus cuadernos y así se fue el día en la escuela, Aurora no quería realmente volver a su casa, así que se fue al Hospital a ver al Anciano... había prometido verlo un día...

El día seguía muy frió... un día naturalmente de invierno... ingreso al hospital de blanca luz y noto que había un tumulto de chicas de su edad a las afueras de la habitación... Miro confundida el numero de la puerta y era el numero de la habitación del chico... suspiro desganada, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Miren, otra admiradora de Alejandro - Dijo una muchacha con un moño muy alto con una voz bastante disonante. Aurora dijo confundida.

Alejandro? - Las chicas se rieron a discreción y todas pararon al mismo tiempo, y la misma chica le dijo.

No sabes ni su nombre, que clase de admiradora eres? - Aurora hubiera querido reírse, Admiradora? nunca jamás había sido admiradora de alguien y menos de alguien que no conocía! - Se llama Alejandro Miller, Hijo menor de la familia Miller, Su madre murió no hace mucho y el cayo en coma hepático, Su clase de sangre es Rh- y es de signo Aries, nació un 23 de Marzo y tiene 3 perros: Ilis, Reis y Blis. Vive en una gran casona, cerca de aquí... - Aurora quedo con una cara, como era posible que existan chicas tan insistentes - Mira, tengo muchas fotos de él - le paso un album de fotos y apenas las vio, Aurora dijo decidida.

Que clases de personas son? Voyeristas de primera clase? - La chica, le quito las fotos y le dijo.

Y yo que te iba incluir como miembro honoraria del fan club! - Aurora se rió y le dijo.

Mejor no te molestes, pero vengo a ver a mi amigo, permiso - Pero todas las chicas se interpusieron - Ahora son psicópatas TT. - Y una chica de cabello corto le dijo con una voz chillona.

Tienes que hacer fila! - A lo que Aurora le dijo

FILA! ahora tengo que sacar numero también! - A lo que la chica de cabello corto se puso a pensar.

No seria mala idea - Aurora se golpeo con la mano derecha la frente... como puede haber gente tan tonta... Una puerta se abrió y era el Padre de Alejandro, pidió permiso hasta acercarse a la muchacha.

Señorita Airlens, que bueno verla, podría pasar un momento - Le dijo haciéndose lado para volver.

Si, eso quería hacer, pero estas locas no me dejaban TT - El Padre de Alejandro se rió de buena gana y la hizo pasar, la sorpresa que se llevo al notar que la presidenta del club se aprovechaba de la soledad y se estaba acercando a darle un beso, Aurora casi se cae de espaldas y e Padre de Alejandro le dice.

Ejem... Señorita, podría dejarnos a solas? - La Chica chillo de sorpresa y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente.

ehh.. yo no he hecho nada... - el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba y dijo antes de salir - si me disculpan - Aurora abrió la boca, pero se dirigió al Señor Miller.

Siempre son así? - El señor Miller le afirmo con la cabeza, Aurora respiro apesumbrada y agrego

Pobre de su hijo... - Aurora se quedo parada y el Señor Miller le dijo.

Si gusta puede acercarse a mi hijo... - Aurora le miro extrañada, pero no hizo comentario alguno, Las chicas de su club de fans hacían tanto ruido que las echaron del Hospital, La presidenta contaba como había sido intentar besar al chico de sus sueños. Aurora miro al Señor Miller y ella tuvo la confianza de tomarle una mano, se sentía tan agradable, una sensación que no sentía hace mucho, Ahora entendía como podía tener un Fan Club, era bastante guapo... a pesar de su cabello negro y su piel blanca... Una enfermera entro y llamo al Señor Miller.

Espero que lo cuides bien - Aurora le afirmo con la cabeza.

Se sentía algo incomoda, ahí con un desconocido, como se le ocurría tan descabellada idea... pero se sentía tan bien...

Yo también estuve en coma Alejandro... y yo tampoco quería despertarme... no se que sueños estés buscando... no se a quien estés buscando... pero necesitas ser fuerte... las cosas en esta realidad no son color de rosa... yo elegí vivir... muchas cosas han parecido terribles... pero creeme... no debes dejar solo a tu padre que tanto te necesita... te necesita aquí... por favor... no lo dejes solo... - Cerro los ojos y sostuvo su mano, pensaba ingenuamente que quizás debía ayudarle... - Vuelve... Recuerdas la promesa... - No supo por que había dicho ello... su mente había asumido que era Link... pero... un débil susurro se había escuchar...

Naesse... - acerco su oído a su labios. Realmente esta reaccionando!.

SEÑORITA AIRLENS! - Le dijo su padre y Aurora emocionada le dijo.

ESTA REACCIONANDO! - El padre se fue a su lado contrario y era cierto, estaba susurrando. - Rápido un medico!

El padre de Alejandro salio corriendo en busca de un medico, Aurora sonrió muy feliz, se sentía feliz, por fin había hecho algo que valía la pena y simplemente fueron unas palabras... le toco la cara, sentía gran felicidad, Al llegar el doctor, Aurora se alejo de él y lo comenzó a revisar, hizo salir a las personas y esperaron mucho tiempo, al final el doctor les dio la agradable noticia que había vuelto...

Que bien! - Le dijo Aurora, el medico la miro interesado.

Tu eres su novia? - Aurora se rió muchísimo y le dijo en medio de risas

No! solo soy una conocida - El medico agrego

Es que el Paciente no había mostrado signos, mas que ayer y hoy... me parece muy raro... y pronuncia el nombre Naesse... y pensé que era usted - Aurora le dijo,

Me llamo Aurora Airlens - El Medico le miro como recordando algo

Tu eres la muchacha que también tenia un coma... vaya! como son las cosas - Aurora le sonrió y vio el reloj

WA!! me mataran en casa, pero que digo, nunca hay nadie a esta hora. Bueno, me voy, nos vemos señor Miller y Señor medico - Dijo la muchacha caminando hacia las afuera del hospital, Aurora iba muy contenta... quizás ella tenia mucho que influir en todo... quizás después de todo, había encontrado a Link o quizás seria una coincidencia... ? Llego a su casa como a las 9:30... abrió la puerta y tenia planeado tomar una rica ducha e ir a dormir y quizás leerse algún manga de esos antiguos, pero al abrir la puerta...

AURORA QUE HACES A ESTAS HORAS FUERA DE LA CASA! - Su padre le estaba retando, parecía tan divertido... y se rió bastante.

Ahora quien te crees? vamos padre, eso no te sale bien - Le decía padre de cortesía, nunca lo había sentido como tal, Kevin Airlens se sentía ofendido y le dijo.

Aurora... déjame intentarlo! - Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa. Pero Aurora le increpó.

Padre... lo haces muy mal - los dos se rieron de buenas ganas, comieron y luego Aurora se fue a Bañar y a dormir, su padre le dio el beso de buenas noches cosa que hacia siempre, todos los días, no importaba la hora. Encendió el Game Cube y comenzó a jugar Wind Waker... era un juego fácil, pero la relajaba, dejo a Link frente de la pantalla...

Será que realmente había encontrado a Link? PERO QUE COSAS DIGO! - Dijo Aurora riéndose - Es un juego de video... no puede ser real! será que cuando lo irreal se vuelve real, las cosas se complican? ah... mi mente suele ser tan complicada. Lo único bueno es que mañana es sábado... - Neko ronroneaba en los pies de la cama, se levanto a apagar el Game Cube y se asomo a la ventana...

Que rico es sentir la brisa de la noche en mi cara... - pero se arruino cuando escucho de la pieza continua

AURORA, DUÉRMETE MAÑANA TIENES COLEGIO! - Aurora se rió y le dijo.

PADRE, MAÑANA ES SÁBADO - Su padre reacciono riéndose y le dijo

Si se hija, pero duérmete! - la verdad es que no sabia ni en el día en que vivía... y Aurora tomo a Neko y lo llevo a dormir junto con ella...

Ha sido un día bastante ajetreado... mejor duermo - Cerro los ojos y esta vez no soñó con nada... Solo se le pareció una imagen del bello durmiente de Alejandro contrastada con una de Link... se parecen demasiado... por no decir... que son copias... Se despertó diciendo.

Que loco es el mundo...? Verdad Neko... - Le dijo al Gato que yacía dormido... - Ojala pudiera hacerme la loca como tu Neko... una persona que no sabe nunca nada... Pero así es la vida y hay que vivirla como venga! - Dijo antes de irse a la ducha...


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9 --- Memorias falsas o simplemente recuerdos?**_

Después de la ducha, Aurora comió algo ligero, se esta cuidando, no sentía esa ansiedad de comer hasta saciarse... Su padre le miro con cuidado.

Aurora, tengo algo que comunicarte - Aurora dejo su tostada y le dirigió su mirada a su padre. Este carraspeo y luego hablo.

Aurora, veras... yo y Francoise... - Aurora contuvo el respiro - Hemos decidido intentarlo de nuevo... como pareja - Aquellas palabras se expandían en ecos a través de la casa y Aurora le dijo sin pensarlo.

Pero Padre! esa señora acá! - A lo que el padre se levanto.

Ella es tu madre, quieras o no! - Aurora le quedo mirando y agrego.

Padre... ella nunca cuido de mi... no es justo que ella intente hacerse pasar por alguien que no existió jamás... quizás la odie después de todo... y en realidad... - Aurora disminuyo su voz hasta callarse... respiro antes de proseguir - Me duele mucho... ver y tratar de aceptar que ella es mi madre... yo lo se... pero no quisiera... no quiero... um... mis recuerdo hacia ella son solo su voz... apenas la veía... nunca se preocupaba de mi... para ella siempre fue su trabajo... y su trabajo... nunca entendí por que nunca me tubo algún cariño... ni por que se separaron... acaso tuve algo de culpa en eso padre? - le pregunto mirándolo, Su padre puso sus manos en la mesa y hablaba como recordando algo que no quería hacer...

Cuando nos casamos... por culpa de nuestros trabajos nos termínanos separando... tu madre se canso de que tuviera tanto trabajo y nada de tiempo para ella y se quejaba constantemente de que tenia una amante... - Cerro los ojos pensando y luego prosiguió - pero no la tenia... sus celos terminaron en un divorcio... ella no quería tener algo que fuera mío... y me dejo a tu cuidado... Su trabajo de Médium se comenzó a extender a todas partes del Mundo, tu madre era realmente atractiva, se parece bastante a ti en lo terca y en sus fracciones de la cara. También intento hacer su vida de nuevo. Pero por lo mismo no pudo... tu madre parece fuerte, pero la vida le ha dado muy duro - Dijo cerrando los ojos para abrirlo mirando la mesa - Todo es mi culpa, que no tuvieras madre... ni casi un padre. He sido egoísta... - Aurora se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta y le dijo.

Padre, no guardo rencor... no he sabido comprender... pero hay algo de odio... ninguno de los dos me quiso como quisiera o espere algún día, vuelvo al rato - Dijo cerrando la puerta, iba al hospital, caminando, el día parecía un poco mas alegre que cuando salio del hospital, aun creía que estaba soñando... creía que no pertenecía allí... que no pertenecía en ningún lado. Llego al edificio blanco, no quería encontrarse con todo su fan club otra vez, pero que sorpresa! no había nadie, El muchacho había sido dado de alta...

Genial! -Se dijo apoyada en la puerta - Que estas buscando Aurora...? que es lo que buscas...?

Esas preguntas le dieron vueltas todo ese Sabado... Al llegar a su casa, no había nadie, por fin todo parecía estar normal... se sentó en el living, sillón largo blanco estirada y se trajo algunos mangas para leer, pero no se podía concentrar, así que prendió su pc y entro al msn. Estaba Arline pero no le hablaba... escribió todo lo que le había pasado con el coma y todo allí... necesitaba escribirlo si no, se le olvidaría... era el post mas largo de su vida en su bloggo... cuando lo vio se pregunto como podía escribir tanto... ya era tarde y antes de apagar el Pc en el Nick de Arline decía: Arline Huyendo no se gana nada mas que dolor... a lo que le respondió hablando.

Pero no te dolerá tanto... - Dijo apagando el Sistema... Aurora se acostó sin cambiarse de ropa y Neko se tubo que poner a su lado, su animo había bajado... Y su beso en la frente de buenas noches nunca llego...

A la Mañana del Domingo se despertó descansada... Pero cuando vio la cocina no había nadie...

Que le habrá pasado a mi padre...? - Dijo, mirando que su cama estaba hecha. Se dio una buena ducha y luego paso a ver el correo... un sobre de color Azul se hacia notar entre todos los demás y era para ella.

Señorita Aurora Airlens Al menos que te hayas casado xD - y se dijo - Arline! - Se trajo toda la correspondencia y la dejo en la mesita de las cartas, pero tomo esta. y la abrió.

Querida Aurora:

Lamento mucho haberme enojado, y lamento haberte hecho enojar. Lamento que me crea la sabihonda... pero es algo genérico, quisiera que no pasaras por lo mismo que yo, eso es todo, te pareces tanto a mi... por lo que has sufrido, muchos dirán " Tiene mucho dinero, como puede ser infeliz? " ya me lo han dicho y creeme que fastidia muchísimo! Todos creen que con dinero se puede arreglar todo y no es cierto! A veces necesitamos de la gente mas que del dinero... Bueno, a lo que vengo, si es que no estas enojada amiguita Andale no te enojes!! Soy una chica buena jejeje... Haré una fiesta en mi casa, por mi cumpleaños... que será mañana, como es feriado, lo aprovechare y además celebraremos la recuperación tuya con la de otro amigo! que te parece? Espero que puedas venir, tu sabes donde vivo, así que espero que llegues, tu sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa a la hora que quieras, nos vemos!

Tu Amiga Arline Scarpa.

Si no estoy enojada con ella... creo que todos estos cambios me han hecho efecto en mi animo... - Neko se asomaba a sus pies, se paro y le dio un poco de comida para el pequeño gato, este ronroneo feliz. - Es bien fácil comer y ser feliz ... por que no fui un gato? - Dijo fuertemente. Se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y venia su padre junto con su madre... Francoise Dumas...

Aurora, siéntate... - Aurora no hizo grandes reproches a su padre y se sentó en el sillón contrario de la pareja. Francoise con sus ojos cafés no podía mirar a la Muchacha o mejor dicho a su hija. Kevin le miraba, sus ojos verdes no podían ocultar el nerviosismo de la situación. y Aurora rompió le silencio diciendo.

Estoy escuchando... Este Silencio me mata...- Francoise respiro antes de decir en Frances.

Aurora... Lamento lo que paso el otro día... yo solo soy madre tuya... tuve miedo de ser madre... quisiera que me perdonaras y me dejaras intentarlo... - Aurora les dijo muy triste...

Piden oportunidades... pero ya las tuvieron... - Francoise le respondio en un Castellano bastante aceptable.

Pero... querida Aurora... es lo único que nos queda por hacer y mas ahora... que queremos pedirte dos cosas... y si no resultan... te dejaremos en paz... no te obligaremos a nada... - Aurora les miro a los dos y Kevin tomo la palabra.

Hija... las dos cosas que tenemos que pedirte... son las siguientes... Una queremos ser una familia o intentarlo... y dos... queremos **irnos** a Paris - Al escuchar la palabra **irnos** en plural, Aurora salto a decir.

IRNOS!!!!!!! NO ME QUIERO IR! PODRÍAN INTENTAR LO PRIMERO PERO LO SEGUNDO NO LO ACEPTARE!! no lo haré! - Tomo sus mochila que estaba cerca y salio de la casa corriendo. Su padre se paro para ir tras ella pero era muy rápida, desistió cuando la perdió de vista. Francoise sabia que haría su hija, irse a la casa de una amiga... siempre huyendo... Cuando volvió Kevin, la beso en la frente y la mujer le dijo.

Ella seguirá huyendo... nunca afrontara las cosas... - A lo que Kevin le respondió en Francés.

Lo se querida... pero algún día lo hará - la abrazo y se quedaron esperando.

Aurora corría a lo mas que le daban sus piernas, ahora si que se sentía la nada misma, Querían irse! ella no quería dejar todo atrás, no ahora! llego sin quererlo a la Casa de Arline y toco insistentemente la reja, la empleada le abrió, ya la conocía y le dijo.

La Señorita Arline esta jugando Nintendo 64 en su cuarto, segundo piso a la izquierda, se notara por el ruido... - Aurora afirmo con la cabeza y camino con cuidado, aun que quería correr esa es la verdad. Aun que la soledad que le ofrecían a dejar le parecía tan familiar que abandonarla le seria muy difícil... se acerco a la puerta, Arline parecía muy divertida pasando el Templo de Fuego. Le puso Pause y se quedo algo sorprendida de verla allí. Aurora hablo.

Mis padres quieren irse... otra ves... - Le dijo mirando a la muchacha sentada. Arline pensó que le iba a decir, en un par de segundos le respondió.

Aurora... no sacas nada con huir... las cosas algún día sucederán, quieras o no... no importa cuando tiempo las demores, llegara el día en que debes enfrentarlas... y eso es inevitable... - Aurora se acerco arrastrando las rodillas...

Arline... lo se... pero todo esto es tan repentino... es decir, Hoy me dicen mis padres que quieren intentar ser familia... o sea... que les paso? Por que todas las culpas? No entiendo... Yo era feliz estando sola... por que ahora se esfuerzan en pertenecer a algo mío? - Arline dejo el Control cerca y se acerco a Aurora.

Hay cosas que nunca entendemos hasta que lo intentamos... Aurora... quizás intentarlo no seria demasiado riesgo... quizás ganarías algo valioso en vez de quedarte igual... no crees tu? - Aurora parecía convencida... Pero...

Aun así, no quiero irme... - le dijo, Arline le dijo en un ingles perfecto.

Dile que iras si prometen que volverán, solo así, iras con ellos, te aseguro que aceptaran, además, debes venir mañana a mi fiesta, oíste! Además como eres súper inteligente, creo que en la escuela no te harán mayores problemas, has sacado los mejores puntajes en la prueba de admisión entonces no creo que te dejen ir así como así, te lo resumo en una palabra: prestigio, señorita! - Aurora se relajo, todo parecía tan fácil... le quedaban unos meses para terminar su ultimo año de colegio... intentarlo... no sonaba tan mal como parece... y Aurora le dijo en Francés.

Quizás tengas razón, pero quiero ver si es Link, Alejandro... - A lo que Arline le respondo en un francés bastante decente.

Te gusta muchacho? - Aurora se rió muchísimo y Arline no sabia si lo había dicho bien.

jajajaja, no es justo, tu también sabes Francés y yo pensé que no sabias - a lo que Arline le dijo en Castellano impecable.

Y tu? Sabes Francés, Ingles y Castellano perfectos, y te quejas? - Aurora le dijo media reprimida.

Mi padre es estadounidense, por consecuencia tuve que aprender ese idioma desde pequeña, luego cuando fuimos a España aprendí Español, aun que las "s" no me salen tanto Chaval! y mi madre es Francesa, así que para poder hablar con ella, tuve que aprender Francés aun que lo deteste, mi padre me obligo, pero ahora mi madre habla bastante decente el español, por lo menos se entiende algo... antes no se le entendía nada... eran puras cosas extrañas que salían de su boca - se rieron las dos de buena gana, Juana, la sirvienta acomodo otra cama para que se quedara Aurora y Arline le dio las gracias, Aurora veía jugar a Arline, que parecía bastante diestra y luego conoció al hermano mayor de Arline, Alexander, había llegado a jugar y no se dio cuenta de la invitada...

Alexander, mi amiga Aurora, Aurora mi hermano mayor Alexander, alias, vicioso al Nintendo 64 - Aurora se rió mucho sobre el vicioso por que ella era el cúatriple mas viciosa que su hermano, Se sentó al lado de Arline y le corregía todo lo que hacia y Aurora solo se limitaba a decir las cosas que había olvidado revisar. Arline hacia buenos esfuerzos para satisfacer los requerimientos de los dos, se quedaron jugando hasta altas horas de la noche, llegaron a Ganon's Castle y como a los tres se les caía los ojos de sueños apagaron el Nintendo y Aurora durmió en la cama asignada y Arline se quedo dormida al poco instante. Sabia que sus padres no se preocuparía por que sabían que a Arline es la única a quien conocen...

Así paso otro día tan diferente en la vida de Aurora, de la soledad que siempre sintió, ahora estaba llena de personas... demasiadas diría ella... quería que todas se fueran o no darle la maldita razón a Arline... por terca... por idiota... se despertó pensando aquello, siempre ha estado sola por que ha querido... nunca quiso tener a alguien a su lado, vendría el día en que debería irse y no quería dolor... tenia demasiado con el dolor que le daba su familia... Cuando era pequeña, sufría mucho por aquello. decidió que un día decidiría donde se quedaría y no se movería de allí... pero eso seria cuando cumpliera los 18 años... le faltaba poco, pero sabia que ese dolor que sentía a soledad no se curaría jamás, siempre le ardería en el pecho... cerro los ojos y tenia que armarse de valor... es fácil correr pero enfrentar... el amargo sabor a derrotas le venia a la boca... " Otra mas que mas da... " Se levanto, se baño y luego se fue, prometiendo que volvería a la fiesta, realmente no le gustaban, pero era su amiga y debía hacerlo... una promesa es una promesa... Además que si no se lo prometía no le dejaría salir... hasta que le saco la promesa a la fuerza. Aurora llego a los pocos minutos después, sus padres estaban dormidos en el sillón, estaban para sacarles una foto y Neko estaba durmiendo allí también.

Después de todo... podríamos intentarlo... - Carraspeo muy fuerte para despertarlos a los dos, Neko corrió a los brazos de su ama y les dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

Después de mucho pensarlo en casa de Arline, Acepto sus condiciones, pero a cambio de una cosa - Su padre se atrevió a preguntarle.

Que seria Aurora? - Aurora acaricio a Neko y luego les dijo.

Que volviéramos a Chile, aquí mismo, después de hacer el experimento, por un mes, entendido? - Los padres afirmaron y parecían demasiados contentos, Aurora le fue a dar Comida a Neko y Escucho el Francés de su madre.

Mañana nos iremos Aurora, así que espero que tengas tus cosas listas - Aurora desbordo el plato de Neko y este le miro graciosamente, la chica recupero el habla y le dijo.

MAÑANA!? - Su padre le repitió lo mismo. Aurora a regañadientes hizo caso, pero recordó algo.

Y el colegio? - A lo que su padre rió graciosamente y le dijo.

Ya hable con el director y me dijo que no había problemas - Aurora hubiera querido gritar, se sentía dominaba pero ya habían aceptado... dijo muy por lo bajo " Mi modo... " tomo sus maletas y comenzó a echar ropa y mas ropa. En otra maleta hecho todos los mangas, juegos de videos y consolas... era casi tan grande como la de ropa. Su padre le traía muchos Mangas y cds de músicas de J-pop... " Cuando lo escuches, recuérdame" Siempre le decía cuando salía de viaje y con los juegos también " Cuando llegue cuéntame el final... " él tubo la gran culpa de que su hija fuera una Gamer y Otaku empedernida... aun que nadie lo sabia claro... Empacando se hizo tarde y cuando salio, vio una maleta roja en la puerta y una de animales.

Padre... el pobre de Nekito tendrá que ir en esa maleta? y de quien es la maleta roja? - a lo que su padre le grito.

Si, tendrás que llevarlo allí, hable con la aerolínea y dijo que no habría problemas y la maleta roja es de tu madre. Mañana a las 12:00 del día nos tenemos que ir a Santiago. El vuelo es a las 4:00, con rumbo a Paris - y Aurora dijo por debajo

Y hablar el espantoso Francés... - Saco un abrigo, eran ya las 9:00 de la noche y debía ir a la famosa fiesta de Arline, se maquillo un poco y se arreglo el cabello y le grito a su padre.

Padre! iré a una fiesta de Arline, vuelvo luego! - Le dijo y su padre le alcanzo a gritar.

Cuídate! - Antes de que cerrara la puerta. Ahora se iría y había sido un acuerdo... genial, no podía dar paso atrás. Caminaba con la luna en su cabeza... si, algún día todo cambiara, quizás mañana... una gran bulla se escuchaba en la casa de Arline, ya le quedaba media cuadra para llegar. Muchas luces de colores se alzaban a lo alto y parecía todo muy entretenido. Entro a la casa y Arline le Saludo. Había mucha gente que no conocía, noto entre la gente que había un circulo alrededor de alguien que no conocía, pero parecía muy lindo para que haya tantas chicas rodeándole, no le tomo atención, pero había una chica que le parecía conocer... alguien de pelo corto... Arline parecía muy animada, a los segundos después pidió silencio para brindar...

Ahora, quiero pedir un viva por dos grandes personas que estimo mucho, claro, antes de mi - hubo una risa generalizada - primero por mi cumpleaños que es mañana y luego por la recuperación milagrosa de mi amiga Aurora Airlens! - Todos miraron donde apuntaba la mano de Arline, Aurora le daba demasiada vergüenza y solo saludo con la mano tímidamente - y ahora por mi amigo de infancia, Alejandro Miller - Aurora se atoro con el poco de jugo que había tomado ¿ Él aquí ? Ya tenia ganas de matar al destino! Se tranquilizo, pero de que se preocupaba, no lo conocía... apenas conocía a su sequito de fans... El solo miro y movió su mano. Arline bajo del súper escenario Una mesa y tomo a Aurora de la mano y Aurora le pregunto.

A donde me llevas? - A lo que Arline le respondió

A Conocer a mi amigo de la infancia, Alejandro Miller - Aurora intento resistirse pero era tarde, ya estaban penetrando el circulo de admiradoras. La chica de Cabello corto grito mas arriba que la propia música.

Tu! la chica que no quería sacar numero para ver a nuestro Alejandro! - Le dio vergüenza por ella... sonreía tontamente y Alejandro parecía bastante serio.

Alejandro, **querido amigo** - Vio como ponía ahínco en esas frases provocando mas de una rabia a las chicas presentes - te presento a mi buena amiga Aurora. También tubo un coma en el mismo hospital que tu.

Hola Aurora - Casi se desmayo allí, era el mismo tono de voz que el de Link. Ese tono profundo y varonil que no excedía el tono grave... y le beso la mejilla, Todas las chicas de su lado hubieran dado su vida por ese beso, por que todas se contenían los insultos por la suerte de esa extraña. y Aurora le dijo.

Mucho gusto, Alejandro - Peor, las del Fan club tuvieron que contenerse entre ellas... era demasiado atrevimiento lo que estaba pasando, la presidenta hablo por ella y dijo.

Tu no eres la chica que también le fue a verle al hospital la otra vez? - Alejandro le miro y Arline también la miro, Aurora iba a hablar pero no supo que decir... respiro y encontró las palabras.

Si, es que conocí a su padre cuando salía de mi alta de mi coma, entonces me dijo que si podía verle algún día... y yo fui a verle - salio del paso, la presidenta no le dijo comentario alguno. Arline tomo la mano de Alejandro y de Aurora saliendo de allí, entre los chillidos de las admiradoras, salieron al patio y le pregunto a Alejandro.

Como puedes aguantar que te persigan? - Alejandro le respondió

Cada uno es cual de hacer lo que desee, no crees Aurora? - Arline se quedo algo sorprendida por la extraña seriedad que demostraba.

Creo que si... aun que permíteme decirte que son bastante celosas... - Alejandro se rió y le dijo.

Cuando uno nota su territorio en peligro es obvio que se pone celoso... Y fuiste a verme? - Aurora le dijo.

Ah, si, estabas en coma aun, no creo que me hayas escuchado a decir verdad... - A lo que Alejandro le dijo.

"Recuerdas la promesa... " - Aurora de la impresión se sentó, ¿ Como podía recordarlo ? Arline sabia que estaba sobrando en aquel cuadro y se excuso diciendo.

Yo soy el alma de la fiesta, así que iré a molestar un poco, nos vemos - Y así se fue, dejando a Alejandro y Aurora solos. Alejandro se sentó a su lado y le dijo.

Tu me dijiste aquello... verdad? - A lo que Aurora le afirmo con la cabeza y le volvió a preguntar - Por que dijiste eso? - Aurora no sabia que responderle... lo pensó un poco...

Veras... pensé que tenias alguna promesa sin resolver y lo dije... ¿ Que soñaste en tu sueño ligero ? - Alejandro se sorprendió y le dijo.

¿ Como sabias que tuve un sueño ligero? - Aurora respondió muy naturalmente.

Tu medico tratante me dijo ¿ Que soñaste Alejandro ? - Alejandro comenzó a hacer memoria...

Soñaba que estaba en dentro de un juego... The Legend of Zelda... y conocía a una chica llamada Naesse... - Aurora abre los ojos de sorpresa, era ella! se paró nerviosa diciendo.

Disculpa Alejandro me debo ir... espero que nos veamos pronto, adiós! - Alejandro le tomo la mano y le obligo a mirarle, sus ojos azules le miraban inquisitivo y le pregunto.

¿ Dije algo malo ? - Aurora le miro y le dijo.

No, no es eso... es que debo irme... eso es todo... - Aurora le miro, parecía realmente él... Además de que su perfume era igual al que recordaba... No podía ser... simplemente no podía ser... al sentir que le soltó la mano, ella se fue casi corriendo dejando a un Alejandro todo confundido. No entendía por que se sentía tan triste, inexplicablemente triste... se paro un poco y cayeron unas lagrimas, al notarlas dijo muy seria

Lo encontré... encontré a Link y lloro de tristeza... ¿ Que es lo que pasa ? ¿ Por... que... ? - Se dijo confundida... algo le dolía en el pecho... como ardía... algo que no sabia... le dolía muchísimo... quizás estaba cayendo en un error... otra vez... Llego a su casa y prendió el notebook y cerro el bloggo... no quería que nadie supiera nada... quería olvidarse de todo... por fin cuando se sentó en su cama, supo que le pasaba, se esta enamorando de él...se tapo la boca con sus manos... y podía evitarlo... y lo haría... apenas lo apago, cayo a dormir de pena en su habitación... le dolía como le ardía... lagrimas que caían... se estaba negando a si misma... pero no podía ser... en un mes todo cambia... todo... debía irse... ya... además... que no quería vivir con un fantasma... no quería sufrir... cerro los ojos con dificultad... en su corazón la tristeza de algo que anhelaba con dolor toda su vida se diluía en lagrimas...

No hablo en el trayecto al aeropuerto... sentía tanta pena que si hablaba sabría que terminaría llorando... no era justo! Cuando se sentó en el avión se dijo para mi misma...

_"Este Sueño lo abandone aquí... me arde... me duele mucho... pero no puedo amar a alguien que no conozco... ni menos que me hace recordar a alguien de mis recuerdos... y si no es como era Link? sufriré... pero no puedo ignorar... las cosas pasan por algo... solo espero que esto no dure demasiado... pero su perfume... su rostro... por que estas imágenes se quedan allí... ese olor también... ¿ Que ocurrió conmigo ? no quiero sufrir... no quiero mas lagrimas en mis ojos..."_

Cerro los ojos para dormir... y el elfo verde se paseaba por sus memorias... eso no lo podría ignorar jamás...


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10 --- A las Alas de la decisión le falta viento que les guié... **_

"No recordaba momentos tan llenos de paz y de felicidad en esta corta vida... al principio siempre sentí resentimiento por mi madre y mi padre... ¿ que era lo que pretendían ?... Lo intente y acerté... ahora ya le digo madre a mi madre, para decirle mama o papa a ellos, quizás debe pasar algo mas de tiempo... Mi madre es una mujer excepcional... es decir, Diablos! como no quise conocerla antes... demasiado entregada a los demás... y no supe cuando le había dolido dejarme... me ha pasado su diario de vida...yo lloraba a mares... ahí tenia escrito todo lo que mi padre le decía de mi, mis enfermedades... tiene fotos que ni siquiera recordaba... como pude ser tan injusta! mi madre realmente se preocupaba de mi y yo sin saberlo... a veces creo que vivo engañada de todo... ahora te doy toda la razón Arline... a veces uno teme demasiado perder lo que tiene por intentar algo mejor... a veces es mejor equivocarse antes de quedarse igual... se podrían ganar mas cosas que las que uno tiene... riesgos... la vida es una sola... pero cuesta tanto tomar decisiones... tanto... que a veces se van las oportunidades de las manos y cuando nos damos cuentas, ya no están... el miedo a equivocarnos nos hace ser peores que el mismo hecho de equivocarnos... podemos hacer demasiado daño a veces teniendo miedo... pero nunca lo notamos... podemos seguir cayendo y seguimos haciendo daño... Que complicado todo se vuelve de pronto... pero algún día acabara... quisiera haberme dado cuenta que solo me hacia daño a mi misma por seguir huyendo... pero a veces creía q me dañarían si realmente me abro a lo que yo soy... pero sin quererlo, le hacia daño a los demás... todo este tiempo... me ha servido para poder sanarme de estos miedos... Todos esos Fantasmas... Me pregunto por que el destino es tan caprichoso... Me he despertado en la mañana, ahora puedo ver el día hermoso sin quedarme pensando tantas cosas... he logrado disfrutar la vida ahora, quizás es algo tarde ... a veces me pregunto, si alguien me recuerda en todos los lugares que he estado... el miedo a estar sola se ha disminuido un poco...¿Sabes? un día me desperté en la noche y mi madre iba con una gran abrigo de piel las noches son muy heladas y una bolsa llena de cosas, yo iba a lavarme los dientes y le pregunte que iba a hacer y ella me dijo que me acompañara... no tenia sueño, así que le acompañe... fuimos por vagabundos a darles café, algunos emparedados y ropa... me pareció tan agradable estar con ella, ahora vamos todos los días, por su trabajo, el único momento que tiene libre es en la noche, además que tiene una consulta de tarot y esas cosas, al principio me pidió que le acompañara y yo fui, me dio curiosidad y luego cuando termino, me paso un paño azul con unas cartas, me miro y me dijo. Este era tu regalo de los 18 años Aurora, mis primeras cartas de Tarot, te las heredo a ti, se que te ayudaran mucho. Y yo debo haber quedado con una gran cara por que se rió y me abrazo, cuando toco esas cartas, es extraño pero... pareciera que algo de mi madre viviera en ellas, Mi padre cuando era pequeña me había comentado que tenia esas cartas. Mi abuela se las había dado a los 18, tradición familiar al parecer... la Familia Dumas en Francia es muy respetada por su trabajo, Una médium muy reconocida, guiadora de almas se les llama también, Lee lo necesario en las cartas para que la gente les salga mas fácil, aun que no creas que siempre hace ello, a veces va a sus clases de pintura y otras va a los hospitales. Mis padres se conocieron por que mi padre había encontrado unos restos que no sabían a quien pertenecía, así que la llamaron a ella para poder saberlo y así se enamoraron, mi padre no le creía mucho y mi madre como mujer Terca le molesto hasta que lo logro convencer de que era verdad lo que hacia, en esos tiempos tenían 20 años, Mi abuela le tenia visto pareja a mi madre pero mi padre se salio con la suya. Me he reído mucho por sus anécdotas... apenar de que el tiempo no ha pasado en vano, me imagino como se debían llevar en su juventud Pelea tras reconciliación jejejejeje... por lo menos lo estamos intentando... y espero que muramos en el intento... Desde un café cerca de la Torre Eifell te saludo ya que mis padres subieron a la Torre y yo aproveche de mandarte este E-mail. Volveré el Sábado... así que hasta ese día... espero que me recuerdes!.

Se despide afectuosamente.  
Aurora Airlens Dumas "

Esta Aurora, dándose las vacaciones de su vida y uno aquí sacándose canas de todos colores con Química - Decía Arline con tono divertido y su hermano le dice de la pieza continua.

Ya han pasado algunos meses... pronto será Diciembre... - Le dijo mirando la ventana... y Tenia razón habían pasado los meses...

Quizás todos esos momentos felices habían apagado la gran ansiedad de su corazón por aquel de sus recuerdos, a veces lo recordaba con tristeza o a veces con mucho dolor... no sabia que el amor le producirá tal dolor... Se quedaba mirando tantas tarde, preguntándose como seria encontrarse con Alejandro otra vez. A veces intentaba buscarlo entre sus sueños sin resultado mas que una sombra de alguien parecido a Link... se quedaba en vela pensando que cosas... a veces se preguntaba si se acordaría de ella.. sonaba muy complicado, pero luego, esas memorias se escaparon de los pliegues de su memoria para formar la canción del viento... ya hacia semanas que no le recordaba... Miraba la gran torre que se alzaba a lo alto... se puso los audífonos de su notebook, puso el Winamp y escucho una canción muy conocida en sus memorias, La canción orquestada del Juego The Legend of Zelda, pero no logro despertar nada... Luego se escucho un sutil sonido y había un nuevo e-mail de Mirie...

¿Arline? Que rápido contestas los e-mail - Dijo Aurora entrando a su correo.

" Holas Aurora, no te sorprendas, estoy en el Internet, pero el msn no me quiere entrar... estupido msn! pero bien, te quería avisar que cuando llegues tengas un disfraz listo, el 4 "A" hizo una fiesta de Disfraces para reunir fondos para su fiesta de graduación. El Sábado en la noche, en el colegio. Nos vemos! "

Fiesta de Disfraces? - pregunto una voz masculina de su espalda.

WA! Padre que me asustas! - Y una mujer se rió también por la espalda.

Hija, Tu padre siempre ha sido tan metiche para las cosas de los demás - Y las dos juntas se rieron, El padre de Aurora se mostraba ofendido.

Y bien, de que te disfrazaras? - Aurora miro al cielo...

Bien... - Tomo un papel y comenzó a dibujar un traje... mientras pensaba Y si... y si tan solo... Cuando termino dijo - Siempre he querido vestirme así... pero el problema será el arco, el ultimo que tenia se rompió... jejejeje - Su padre le dijo.

De que te preocupas, vamos y compramos uno. Además tu practicas con el arco, lastima que el patio sea tan pequeño para que practiques - Le dijo con tono preocupado.

Entonces yo te ayudare a confeccionar el traje, que te parece hija? - Le dijo animada la madre de Aurora, Aurora cerro el notebook y lo puso en el bolso negro para llevarlo. Su Padre se fue a comprar el arco y ellas dos fueron a buscar la tela.

Les quedaba poco tiempo... pero aun así, trabajaron día y noche para terminar el traje... Su padre intentaba ayudarles, pero mejor era que mirara... Esa conclusión la sacaron cuando le pidieron coser y lo cosió al revés, Tuvieron que desarmarlo. Se rieron de su buen padre... y él también se rió, un cuadro perfecto de familia.

Por fin!!! - dijo Aurora cuando le saco todos los restos de hilos del traje. Miro la hora, eran las 9:00 de la noche del día Viernes. Su madre miro bien el traje y le dijo.

Quedo muy bien Aurora! - La chica le sonrió. Su padre que estaba en un sillón mirándolas parecía exhausto y exclamo.

SI!!! Ahora comamos pizza! - Dijo levantándose del sillón, su madre se rió y le dijo.

Aurora, parece que él hubiera hecho todo el trabajo - Aurora se rió mucho con ella, Francoise le ayudaba a Kevin a servir la pizza y Aurora se fue a probar el traje, se miro al espejo y volvió a mirarse.

Wa... - Pestañeo confundida - me parezco... me parezco a Naesse! - Dijo dándose cuenta de aquel sueño que había olvidado - Como lo pude olvidar... El destino complicándome la vida otra vez... bueno, ahora deberé volver... y enfrentar mi destino... al parecer así estaba escrito, no? - Sonrió con una sonrisa triste. Lo Había olvidado...

Aurora!! - Escucho a su padre llamándola - Ven a comer que si no se enfriara.

Esta bien! - Dijo con un tono normal, Y se sentó a la mesa - Padres? nos iremos mañana verdad?

Si, bien temprano para llegar a la hora - Le dijo su padre.

Bien! - Dijo muy entusiasmada Aurora comiéndose el ultimo trozo de pizza y se disculpo para dormirse, o era esa su principal intención. Se quedo mirando el techo...

Como pude olvidarlo... como... pude abandonar este sueño así... - Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, bruscamente... como si así, pudiera retener todo lo que había olvidado, se rió amargamente... y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla - Parece ser... que ese dolor que creí olvidar sigue allí... ¿que es lo que ando buscando? - cerro los ojos. Una figura entre sombras se movía... su boca se movió pero nada dijo. Neko ronroneaba a su lado, pero... le dolía el pecho... se ladeo para quedar mirando la muralla, abrió los ojos. Quería gritar, era lo mas seguro... miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente...

Como nunca pude saber lo que el destino quería... - El pesado sueño cerro sus ojos... No logro distinguir el sueño... pero parecía siniestro...

Un gran barullo la hizo abrir los ojos, estaba colgando de la cama. Neko se había levantado y se paseaba nervioso por la habitación. Escucho muchos cierres y golpes, Abrió los ojos mas y vio la maleta azul que estaba a su lado, se cayo de cabeza por la impresión...

Nos vamos hoy! - y Escucho una voz femenina de la sala de estar

Si Aurora, apurate que si no el avión se nos ira! - No sabe como se vistió ni como ordeno todo, por que cuando se sentó en el avión se dio cuenta que se iba de Paris. Sus padres parecían muy animados, quizás consiguieron mas de que ellos mismo creyeron en un principio, su padre no dejaba de sonreír y mostraba una risa tan brillante que a Aurora le sorprendió. Ya parecían una Familia... A Chile llegaron tarde, casi como para desempacar y salir corriendo a la fiesta de disfraces en el Colegio, como seria después de tanto tiempo encontrarse con Arline o con otras personas. Dejo en su cuarto todas las cosas, apenas saco el traje y se vistió. Neko se veía mas grandes que cuando partió y allí se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y no se detenía, ya no era una bolita de pelos, ahora estaba mas grande y mas regalón. Y por ello mismo casi corriendo se puso todo para parecerse a Naesse, aquella chica de sus recuerdos que era simplemente ella... Se miro al espejo antes de irse... no parecía ella... Se pinto un poco los ojos de negros, para que se le notaran los ojos verdes, había bajado mas de peso. Hacían tantas cosas en Paris que a veces olvidaban de comer. ahora debía enfrentar la realidad, esa que esquivo tanto tiempo y era cierto que debía encontrarse con Alejandro... aquella sombra de extrañas dimensiones...

Bien... - Dejo las manos en el mueble... y las empuño un poco... se quedo mirando la madera... giros extraños que llegaban a su mismo origen... comprendió que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo... nada! debía ir... Así sabría si solo fue la primera impresión o solo fue una tontera que se le ocurrió a su corazón... Respiro profundo y dijo no tan convencida - Vamos a enfrentarnos...

Ya te Vas Hija? - Le pregunto su padre al verla salir con el traje puesto

Si! Adiós! - Cerro con fuerza la puerta, el nerviosismo le había traicionado, Escucho un gritito, debía haber sido su madre y luego escucho algo quebrarse... - Espero que no haya sido...

MI JARRÓN!!!!!!!!!!!! - Aurora salio corriendo cuando escucho a su madre gritar, se rió frenéticamente, cuando se ponían nerviosa le salía esa risa tonta... Se relajo un poco. Corriendo llego pronto a la escuela, se quedo al frente y respiro un poco. Vio que había demasiada gente. Casi el patio de la escuela no alcanzaba Muchas formas extrañas se hacían ver... entre plátanos, espadas, trajes, bailarinas, princesas... Era un mundo de fantasía, tomo su arco para acomodarlo y entro con paso firme. No se dio cuenta como un cabello negro totalmente conocido se hacia presente ante sus ojos. Cuando por fin se separo de ella, noto de que estaba vestida.

Rapunsel! - Le dijo Aurora riéndose de su amiga que ahora tenia grandes extensiones de pelo negro como él de ella. Arline parecía muy contenta y le dijo.

Mira! quiero presentarte a alguien! - Dijo retornando a la masa de gente y volvió con un mosquetero bien lindo, él cual hizo una reverencia, Aurora se rió mucho por la actitud del muchacho de Cabello Castaño y Ojos Grises. - Mi Novio Mark , Mark ella es Aurora, mi mejor amiga.

Hola Aurora, espero que la pases bien en la fiesta! - Le dijo Mark muy animado, Aurora sonrió tímidamente. Arline tomo a Mark del brazo y se veían muy bien como pareja. Aurora rió pensando en si misma al final, le quito el miedo a equivocarse...

Bien Chicos, voy a bailar un rato - Y dejo a la pareja de Tórtolos bailando solos. Las grandes luces de colores hacían que todo el mundo se viera desconocido para ella. Salio del tumulto mirando diversos disfraces y se sentó en las galerías. Se quedo muy quieta mirando, se estiro de lado y se quedo mirando las estrellas, parecían muy claras.

Quien eres tu? - Aurora casi se cayo del susto y con la luz no podía ver al joven que le había hablado, se tapo con una mano por la luz cegadora de color amarillo. Casi se paralizo de miedo.

Esa sombra... - No sabia por que le producía tanto miedo aquella silueta... - Se parece tanto... - La luz se cambio de posición dejando solo la luz de la luna iluminar al joven blanco de rubios cabellos y gorro verde... Enmudeció de sorpresa, tenia tantos sentimientos juntos que si no hacia algo de seguro lloraría de nervios... Cerro los ojos y se tapo los ojos con las manos... se quedo mirando el dorso de la mano... le tenia miedo a aquella sombra... sabia que significaba... Enfrentarse a la realidad esquiva...

Estas bien? - Le pregunto el joven y Aurora entre asustada y sorprendida se dio valor para mirarlo a la cara. El muchacho parecía preocupado y ella le sonrió esquivamente. - Quien eres? - Aurora abrió la boca pero nada salio de ella, Lo volvió a intentar... de seguro estaba quedando como tonta... Trago saliva y le respondió con voz nerviosa.

Soy una persona que se había ido y ha vuelto ahora... - El chico le miro con los cambiados y luego una voz desconocida se hizo escuchar muy alarmadamente.

Alejandro! - Aurora se quedo tiesa con ese nombre. No se parecía al Alejandro de cabello Negro... en cambio ahora tenia el Cabello Rubio... No entendía nada... - Quien es ella? y por que se vistió de Naesse! - Pregunto la misma voz, Alejandro miro a Aurora que tenia clavada los ojos en ella y esta le puso la mano en su cara, por temor a que respondiera algo, Alejandro pestañeo confundido, pero miro lo que diría Aurora. No la reconocía, su mente lo proceso tan rápido que sin querer tubo que aguantar dos lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, le temblaban las manos... De rabia, dolor o tristeza...? Respiro y su mente comenzó a procesar las palabras " Naesse... y quien es ella?" pero movió la cabeza confundida... No podía permitir una injusticia así... Naesse era ella... no esa chica que vestía de Zelda...

Naesse? Naesse soy yo - dijo aturdidamente con algunas pronunciaciones en francés. La Chica se encolerizo.

ESTA LOCA! YO SOY NAESSE! - Exclamo, muy fuerte y descuadro la imagen de una Zelda mas tranquila, Alejandro miraba a la Chica... y luego miro a Aurora, miraba a la chica, Aurora con una mirada de rabia y descontento. Alejandro tomo la palabra.

Por que dices eso? - Dijo mirando a Aurora, ya que no sabia su nombre y vio como la otra chica iba a decir algo mas... le miro y dijo - Maura, cállate.- De forma suave y educada que sorprendió a Aurora, trago saliva y le dijo.

Naesse soy yo, Si no, tienes la prueba de como vengo vestida, pero si no es suficiente... - le dijo parándose, su orgullo dejo a tras pie a Alejandro.

Hey espera! - Y Aurora siguió caminando, ella sabia que decía la verdad, no tenia que convencer a nadie de ello, pero la tristeza se iba acumulando a grandes trazos y no sabia que relación tenia Maura con Alejandro ni menos por que Maura decía que era ella Naesse, Pero Aurora se prometió no llorar así que se puso a Bailar con un chico que le había indicado que quería bailar con ella..

Arline había mirado toda la escena con gran atención, apareció por las gradas y se acerco a Alejandro y con tono desagradable le dijo a Maura.

Maura, vete. - Le dijo brevemente con un tono cargado de Rabia, La chica hizo un puchero a Alejandro pero este ni la miro, Arline parecía muy enojada y Alejandro parecía muy confundido. Maura se fue acompañadas de varias chicas que parecían vestidas con los atuendos de las acompañantes de Zelda en el comic del juego Four Sword. Alejandro sentó y Arline le dijo muy seria.

Aun sigues buscando a esa sombra? - Le pregunto a su amigo de la infancia. Él se quedo mirándola un poco y luego replico.

Sueño con ella... además de que hicimos una promesa, SE QUE SUENA COMPLICADO Line! - le dijo a Arline, esta se sentó cerca de él y agrego - Pero ella me hizo vivir de nuevo... me hizo volver a creer en todo, que existía gente como ella, igual de solo que yo! Tengo muchos recuerdos... se que tenia un genio difícil... pero... no puedo ignorar que me gustaría conocerl... -Y Arline le interrumpió

Ah... entonces por eso eres Pareja de Maura! - Le dijo claramente, aun que le temblaba la voz. Odiaba a Maura. Le había hecho mucho daño... y no quería que siguiera haciéndolo. - No me sorprendería que te hubiera mentido... - Dijo tristemente. Alejandro agrego.

Se que ella hizo que te odiara un preciado amigo tuyo, solo por que ella quería estar con él y tu le convenciste que era una mala persona... Matías... - Le dijo tristemente...

Ya lleva... mucho tiempo... - Dijo corriéndole algunas lagrimas tristes, trago saliva y dijo suavemente - Muerto... pero yo le quería... tanto... a veces me siento tan culpable... - Le dijo a Alejandro con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Alejandro se acerco y la abrazo.

No, tu no tienes la culpa... Son cosas del destino que... - respiro un poco y prosiguió - Que se hayan de quedar a esa hora... y que taxi haya chocado... con el camino... ya ha pasado tiempo... mas de dos años querida Line... Ya es tiempo de que olvides ese accidente y que recuerdes a Matías, tranquilamente... - Arline cerro los labios y le dijo conteniéndose las lagrimas.

Yo le amaba... y no se lo pude decir... - Dijo apagándosele la voz... Alejandro le beso la cabeza y le dijo con voz serena.

Lo sabia... él lo sabia... - Le repitió... Arline también lo sabia, pero le hubiera gustado decírselo... - Line, Yo estaré aquí para protegerte...

Y quien te protegerá a ti? - Le dijo respirando ruidosamente para serenarse... Alejandro se quedo en silencio. - Aurora dice la verdad, Alejandro... - Alejandro se quedo de piedra.

Dijiste Aurora? - Arline le afirmo con la cabeza - Ella? - Le dijo incrédulo.

Si, ella misma... Debes hablar con ella sin esa arpía de Maura dando vueltas. Te darás cuenta que es ella. - Le dijo muy convencida, se paro dejando a Alejandro pensativo - Tienes que tomar esa decisión ahora.

Alejandro vio como Arline se perdía entre el tumulto de gente, El chico, se quedo pensando.

Alejandro se acerco al tumulto de gente que estaba bailando, pero buscaba con la mirada a Aurora, su acompañante de Baile, Maura, apareció con todo el maquillaje corrido y parecía muy llorona, como si le hubieran comunicado algo tan terrible que no podía aguantar las lagrimas. Aurora noto la mirada de Alejandro entre la gente, mas cuando el chico vestido de Rey, iba a besarla, aun que Aurora creyó que había visto en el rostro de Alejandro un gesto de dolor cuando la cachetada le dio vuelta la cara al Rey y sonrió a Alejandro de forma despectiva. Fue la ultima mirada que se dieron antes de que pasaran los meses sin que ninguno hiciera nada...

_"Despierta... Recuerda... "_

Se acercaba la fiesta de Graduación. Aurora había quedado con muchas dudas con respecto a lo que pensaba Alejandro, pero había decidido ir sola a la fiesta de Graduación, no había chico que le agradase y los que se hacían los interesantes parecían solo interesados en ir gratis. Respiro intranquila, ya quedaba una semana para salir del colegio, no sabia si se sentía genial o peor. Por fin podría ver algo mas interesante que vivir el momento, podría elegir que quiere ser, Un Futuro.

Arline - Le pregunto con voz queda Aurora, Arline dejo de anotar cifras y le puso atención - No entiendo, la verdad es que no entiendo - Pues por la Cara de Arline, tampoco entendía a que iba Aurora.

Habla claro, que todas estas cifras me están enredando un poco la concentración - Le dijo mirándola. Aurora respiro y dijo

Alejandro... - Arline desvió la mirada al cuaderno y le dijo con tono aburrido.

Aun lo recuerdas? ha pasado el tiempo y solo fue un sueño... debes dejar de darle vueltas al asunto... - Le dijo, Aurora miro tristemente a la ventana por que tenia razón... y le dijo con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Tu no viviste eso... tu no estuviste con él... - Arline le dijo con un tono algo mas expresivo.

Esta bien, no lo viví, pero recuerda que Link es un personaje de un juego... no existe en verdad! - Aurora la miro con una expresión dura y abrió la boca para decir " Si existe, es Real! " pero pensó que sonaba muy extraño ya que estaría debatiendo algo que sabia era verdad. Se quedaron terminando la tarea y ya les quedaba el ultimo día de colegio, el día viernes... y el Sábado era el gran día... La Fiesta de Graduación.

Escuchaste? - Le dijo Arline a Aurora que estaba dejando la mochila en su pupitre - La Arpía de Maura consiguió que Alejandro fuera su acompañante, o sea! - Parecía furibunda, Maura era del otro CCuarto y Arline la odiaba simplemente. Aurora sonrió agraciadamente aun que no quería sonreír realmente, Una mezcla de cosas aun le producía ese nombre...

Ah... Te das cuenta que hoy es nuestro ultimo día de Clases en la escuela, Arline? - Y Arline sonrió y le dijo con todo gracioso.

Te das cuenta que mañana es nuestra fiesta de Graduación, Aurora? - Aurora se rió secamente. Todo en ese día fue emotivo, quizás nunca olvidarían todo lo que había pasado, las Palabras de sus Compañeros que aun a pesar del tiempo que ellos llevaban juntos parecían un montón de extraños en esa sala... Pero aquel momento, Aurora se dio cuenta que seguía tan sola como siempre... Su Relación de Familia había mejorado, pero sabia que esa Soledad era del Alma...

_"La promesa... "_

Estaba muy desanimada cuando salio del colegio por ultima vez, Parecían todos muy emocionados, algunos decían que se les había quedado algo en la Sala y se devolvían a buscarlo, pero en realidad nadie quería darse cuenta de lo que realmente equivale aquello... Volverse grandes y las responsabilidades que conllevan... Mañana, ultimo gran día... al llegar a la Casa, Francoise, su madre estaba terminando de adornar la cartera de mano. Le sonrió muy ampliamente y su vestido Negro le esperaba estirado detrás de la puerta de su pieza. Neko lo miraba con impaciencia. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde hablando animadamente, Aurora escuchaba anécdotas de su madre en la escuela y de su fiesta de graduación, cosa que nunca antes le había preguntado. A eso de las 3:30 se fueron a Dormir.

Aurora se despertó al día siguiente a las 4:00 de la tarde... nadie se había dado la molestia de despertarla mas temprano, Se levanto a bañarse y se vistió toda haraposa, el peluquero que le había contratado su madre llegaría a las 6:00 y la Graduación era a las 9:00. Estaban bien de hora. Aurora comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No le había tomado gran importancia al asunto a decir verdad y cuando se comenzó a dar cuenta de que ya tendría que elegir carrera y dar la prueba para ingresar a la Universidad... tocaron el Timbre, Venia el Peluquero con una gran maleta Negra y Aurora pensó que cosa se terminaría haciendo en el pelo... Al final un moño extraño con algunos mechones sueltos le hacían ver mas mujer. Apenas se cambio de ropa y tuvieron que partir a la fiesta de Graduación.

Miraba inconscientemente la ventana.. buscando algo que se asemejare a algo... esa tristeza que parecía pegada a su alma... ¿ Que es lo que estas buscando...?

Se demoraron en llegar, casi todos los ex-estudiantes del Colegio Francisco de Miranda ya estaban en el lugar, Buscando a Arline se encontró con Maura que a su brazo tenia a Alejandro, se veía muy guapo, pero Aurora fingió no verlo, aun que casi tropezó al intentar evitarle la mirada Azul, Arline le hizo grandes señas para que la viera.

Aurora! Que te ves elegante!! - Le dijo, Aurora saludo a Mark que estaba en su brazo y luego saludo a Arline diciendo.

Y tu, te ves muy bien! - Aurora Sintió a alguien que le topaba la espalda y aquel roce de algún modo aligeraba la soledad profunda... se giro y se topo cara a cara con Alejandro y le dijo seguro.

Podemos hablar? - Aurora le afirmo con la cabeza y Podría jurar que sintió un llanterío de parte de Maura. Alejandro la Jalo de un Brazo y Aurora miro a Arline con cara de incrédula, no se le podía ocurrir de que querría hablar... y Arline le hizo un gesto de puros Besitos, Aurora si no fuera por que estaba siendo Jalada por Alejandro de seguro la hubiera golpeado hasta morir. Alejandro la condujo a una sala en donde había una gran piscina techada y cerro la puerta, Alejandro le dice de forma muy rara.

La Realidad no es la que se busca... si no en la que uno cree... - Aurora se quedo mirándolo, no entendía y le pregunto.

De que me hablas? - Le pregunto, Alejandro le tomo la mano y le dijo.

Nunca te has sentido... - Miro al techo buscando la palabra - Tan extraña en este mundo... te has sentido mejor que en que dejaste? una soledad interna que nadie puede calmar... - Respiro exhalando - extrañar...- Le pregunto, Aurora lo medito un momento y ella tenia la misma impresión...

Si... desde que desperté... - Alejandro le dijo con voz ronca.

No... Desde que dormiste... - Abrió la puerta y un basto campo que conocía se abrió ante sus ojos... HYRULE!

Pero? Como? - Dijo, y mirándose cuidadosamente... tenia las ropa de Naesse, el Arco, las flechas y su largo cabello bailaba al son del viento... Y mas sorpresa se llevo cuando vio a Alejandro con las ropas de Link y le dijo - Así que... tu eras Link...

Si... Debes pensar que nunca pertenecimos a esa realidad por que nunca fue nuestra... - Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios...

Siempre pertenecimos aquí...? - le pregunto a Alejandro y este le afirmo con la cabeza...

Por intento desesperado, Tu inconscientemente y yo, intentamos buscar la realidad con ayuda de la trifuerza... evadimos la realidad... creamos otra realidad... quizás peor, pero pensamos que era nuestra... por que en este mundo no encontramos compañía, mas que nosotros mismos... y ahora... seguimos siendo los dos... Además, sin quererlo, las peleas... la gente... todo lo que ellos llaman sociedad fue apagando de apoco nuestros hermosos recuerdos... - Le dijo tomándole la mano, Aurora se la apretó firmemente y caminaron hacia la planicie... - Quizás no seamos mas felices que en la otra realidad... pero se que estaremos los dos juntos... y así siempre cumpliremos la promesa... la recuerdas? - Le dijo sonriendo al cielo. Aurora miro con mas calma y todo estaba tan lindo como aquel dia... y de algo se acordo.

Alejandro y que fueron... - Alejandro sonrió algo triste y le respondió.

De aquellas personas? Aurora... Ellos solo son recuerdos... - Pero Aurora le dijo.

Recuerdos ¿de quien? - Alejandro se recostó en la Hierba y le dijo.

Recuerdos que ellos llaman fantasmas o Almas en pena... es decir, solo los insertamos en un mundo irreal... Nosotros también éramos Almas de Igual manera... Cuando Zelda nos envió con la Ocarina del Tiempo, 7 años mas atrás, según dijo ella, devolviéndonos a nuestro tiempo... pensamos lo mismo ... No queríamos vivir allí... nuestra misión había terminado... no había razón para seguir... El mundo no nos quería por una u otra razón... Es cierto que después, el mundo nos acepto, pero volveríamos 7 años atrás donde nadie recordaría lo que hicimos... pero mas aun por ello, quisimos ver otra realidad... en donde nadie fuera distinto... eso provoco todo esto... Pero tu al igual que yo, nos dimos cuenta que sufrimos mucho cuando éramos niños y incluso el destino era sufrir para cualquiera... nadie es tan ingenuo para creer que no sufriremos jamás... Todos provoco el ferviente deseo de huir que lo materializo la Trifuerza... ahora lo comprendes? - Aurora le afirmo con la cabeza y le dijo.

Creo que huyendo nunca sacaremos mas que dolor... no es así? pero sabes?! Lo único que no cambiara jamás somos nosotros! quizás nunca lo entienda... pero a veces las cosas del destino nos hacen darnos cuenta de la realidad de los sentimientos... de la precisión de los sentimientos... - Le dijo Sonriendo y Alejandro le dijo.

Ahora tenemos la apariencia de Chicos de 16.. Cada mes en esa tierra, equivalió a un año de Hyrule... - Le dijo muy serio y con una voz chillona le dijo - Como estará Zelda entonces! - Le dijo mirando maliciosamente a la Muchacha que estaba a su lado. Aurora tomo su arco y lo golpeo sin clemencia en el gorro.

Aun no se te quita esa maña tuya... eh? - Le dijo con los dientes apretados, Alejandro se rió muy libremente y le dijo.

Galán? ¿Yo?... - Le dijo y Aurora le dolía el Estomago por reírse tanto. - Por que te ríes tanto? - Y aurora respirando un poco mas le dijo

Es que... Es que eres TAN INGENUO! - y Siguió riendo.

Ya Chica Burlesca... debemos ir al Castillo, si o si... - Diciendo esto, se fueron caminando hacia el castillo. Entraron y Cuando quedo frente a un espejo Aurora noto la verdad... sus orejas eran igual de largas que cualquier habitante de Hyrule! Abrazo a Alejandro muy emocionada y Zelda apareció ante ellos.

Ejem... - Los dos se despegaron y miraron a Zeldaa - Que bueno que aparecieran... ! - Le dijo con alegría y se unió a ese braazo comunitario.

Zelda! y que paso contigo? - Le dijo muy serio Alejandro.

Link... Las cosas están bien, pero ustedes eran lo que no estaban bien... Los dioses me dijeron que ustedes habían creado un sueño... o una realidad distinta y por ello yo siempre les hablaba para ver si así despertaban... de aquella realidad ajena... aun que solo Link me escucho... y él siguió su intuición y te encontró... - Le dijo sonriendo. - Pero... por suerte nunca olvidaron algo tan importante como es el amor que sienten - Los dos miraron a Zelda con mucha gracia y Zelda les miro inquisitivamente y les dijo - No se hagan los ignorantes no mas. Hay cosas que se pueden adivinar a simple vista, Link... Naesse? O tendrá que pasar algo mas difícil que la prueba anterior para darse cuenta de lo que sienten... Mientras lo piensan, yo iré al castillo. - Diciendo esto, abandono el Castillo. Naesse y Link se miraron. Se miraron pero parecían no saber que decirse.

Sabes? Pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado... no pensé que este sentimiento que siento por ti opacara el sentimiento que sentí desde niño por Zelda... Es algo que me tomo por sorpresa. - Le dijo Link, Mirándola, aun que parecía algo nervioso.

Yo nunca me plantie nada, por que como sabia que tenias Chicas a tu haber... - Link se acerco suavemente y le dijo -

Las demás no me conocen tanto como tu después de todo, además que el Destino se las ha arreglado de una manera para que estemos juntos... - Dijo acercándosele suavemente - Hay que contentarlo de alguna manera...

El Sol se escondía suavemente emitiendo una sombra de dos seres que se besaban en aquel día de Verano y una suave brisa se hizo sentir entre ellos... en donde el viento borraba las lagrimas, el sufrimiento y la soledad... El Destino se encargo de unirlos... pero ellos de ahora en adelante serán los encargados de mantener ese vinculo...

"Y así la realidad se vuelve difusa ante nuestros ojos... verdad o mentira? quien sabe si nuestros recuerdos son verdad o solo fueron una ilusión? lo único real es lo que sentimos... nada mas... de lo otro puede ser meros espejos... que intentan que seamos felices creyéndolo... quien sabe... algún día despertemos... algún día..."

- Fin -

_Ehm... en realidad no me quede conforme con este final... por ello, segui el otro fic... De todos modos, los invito a leer La Promesa 3_

_Yunaleska Braska_


End file.
